Spectrum of Color
by Red-Dream
Summary: Direct Season 2 sequel, as close to canon as possible. Tokyo is occupied. Izanami is gone. Prophecies are swirling in the air like the coffee that Misaki Kirihara so desperately needs right now. One more round couldn't hurt, right? Our dark heroes and worn allies muster the strength to find themselves in one more predicament threatening the world; both of them. Suou, Hei, & Misaki.
1. A Star Reappears in Dawn

**Author's Note:** This has been a looong time in the making, and I'm stoked to finally get it off my chest. The upload is early, of course- by 12 days, because patience is a virtue I can't find in the refrigerator, so is usually in short supply. Amusez-vous!

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

_Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before. - _Mae West

* * *

"Oh, crap!" The young redhead stumbled over to her neatly arranged shoes, struggling to slip them on as a sandwich hung from her tightly clenched mouth. "I'm running so late!"

"It would probably help if you didn't sleep in so long." Her father, a bespectacled and weary eyed man, strode up behind her, adjusting his tie out of habit.

"Oh come on, Papa, it was the final night for the Gemini meteor storm last night." Suou blushed, knowing that her passion for stargazing would not excuse her for being late to class.

"Not so fast you two!" Two bags of lovingly prepared meals hung from Asako Pavlichenko's outstretched hands, finding their way to their rightful owners. "You almost forget your lunch." Where would they be without such a careful and doting mother? Starving, at best.

"Geez, thank you darling-"

"Your hair, total bedhead." She lightly chastised, smiling as her husband ran an embarrassed hand through his shaggy hair.

"Thank you mom!" Suou turned to her father, a sarcastic expression plastered over her face. "Maybe you shouldn't sleep in so long, Papa." Grabbing her camera and running out the door, she shouted a quick farewell to her parents and rushed towards school.

_I feel like something's missing, but I'm not sure how long I've felt like that. It's strange- it doesn't matter where I am or who I'm with. Even with my friends and family, I still feel like something's missing. My friends are convinced that I just need to spend more time with other people, but it's not that I feel lonely. In fact, I actually feel like someone's watching over me, and it's very comforting. It feels like someone I've never met or seen, and I can't even imagine what they'd look like; and to make things stranger, I still feel like I know them very well… And I truly believe there'll be a day when I finally get to meet them. Farewell._

Suou blinked away the thought as the crosslight flashed red and traffic rolled into motion ahead of her. Tokyo was a busy place, day or night. The vibe of life on every corner resonated with her happy disposition, keeping a smile on her face no matter what was going on.

It was the afternoon, bright orange and red. The descending sun cast long shades across the cityscape and ambient lighting made for beautiful photographic opportunities, especially now during the summer. While she was eager to get home and change for an evening out with the girls, Suou felt a distraction tugging at her attention. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a young boy across the street.

Short, messy blonde hair. Metallic blue eyes. He gazed at her with a keen interest not unlike that of a child that had spotted a new toy, and as she drew closer, he began to smile, something only a child could get away with without arousing suspicion.

"Um… Hello." The words tumbled tentatively out of Suou's mouth, who was unsure of what to expect.

"Hello." The smile did not leave his face.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I'm not sure- but it feels like we've met before." Not something one would normally say to a stranger unless they were trying to make an advance. Given their ages, it was less than likely. Suou recoiled, feeling as if the privacy of her mind had just been breached.

"How did you..?"

"I don't know. Call it a gut feeling. Somehow, there's more beneath the surface, don't you agree?" For someone so disarmingly innocent, he had managed to leave a lasting impression on her fairly quickly. Eager to crank more surprises out of him, Suou warmed up to the conversation.

"Well, since you mention it, I have been feeling that way lately. By the way, shouldn't you be with your parents?" She could not help but notice he was awfully young to be out by himself, and a kind of instinct to ascertain his safety gripped her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine out here. Where are you headed?"

Suou bit her lip, suddenly recalling the familiarity. "I saw you at the aquarium the other day." His eyes widened in agreement. "Yeah, that's right! You waved at me." Noticing his surprise, she shook her head, flustered. "Sorry, it just popped up randomly. I'm headed home right now. How about you?"

He bowed his head, seemingly deep in thought, an action uncommon among ten year olds. "I was simply wandering out here, drawn to this neighborhood. Do you mind if I…"

"Come home with me? Not at all." Suou grinned, feeling a light fluttering in her chest. His presence was almost calming.

"I'm July." A small hand raised up halfway to meet hers.

"Suou. Nice to meet you!" Her larger one engulfed his, and they turned to resume down the street.

"So, where do you live July?" Suou began innocuously. It seemed as good a time as any to delve into a friendly exchange.

"Not around here. Down by Ikebukuro." A district of not exclusive fame, regarding Tokyo's history.

"Ikebukuro, huh..? That's not far, but you'd have to take a-"

"Train to get here from there, yes," he finished the thought for her. "Have you ever been?"

"Only by passing through. I've never actually stopped to take in the view or anything." Now that she realized it, Suou had not been to many parts of Tokyo, even though she had been living there all her life. The idea of being less familiar than a tourist was embarrassing. "B-but I'll go soon! And not just there, but other districts too!"

"Sounds like an adventure."

In a swift motion Suou whipped out her camera, holding it proudly in front of them. "I love photography. It comes from my mother… I want to be able to travel all _over_ to take photos, not just in Tokyo or even Japan."

"That's why you wanted to visit the districts, right?" July was exceptionally perceptive.

Suou nodded, rolling the camera in her hand. "Out there, beyond the walls of our home is a whole world to explore. And I… want to catch it all with this." She blushed, struggling to maintain her composure. After all, she had only ever given the same speech to her best friend, Soka.

But July didn't laugh, or tease her about it. In fact, he seemed to take every word seriously. If she didn't know any better, she would say he wanted to go with her… and it felt right.

"You sure are lively," he grinned.

"Don't tease! Don't you have a dream that burns in you and drives you?" Did ten year olds even have those? "Wait, that-"

"I do." The curt reply came as a surprise. "I like to paint."

"Wha- paint?"

"Yes. Sometimes of landscapes. But mostly of people that I…" July broke off, earning a concerned glance. "Of people that I care for."

"Like your parents?"

"Yes." Even as the words left his mouth, Suou felt his lack of conviction in them. There must have been a touchy subject behind them, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings asking. Now was not the time.

They turned a corner, the sun warming their backs. Suou gently squeezed his shoulder, meeting his dampened eyes.

"We're here, on my street."

Like an older sister Suou guided her new friend to the quaint house nestled among the concrete and streetlamps. A loud groan rumbled unexpectedly from her throat, disturbing a cat prowling nearby.

"What is it?"

"…I forgot I was supposed to be out with my friends this evening."

* * *

_Just like it used to be._

Strong arms gently lowered a fragile body onto a couch, taking care to prop the young girl's head against a pillow.

_When the Syndicate chased us day and night, and things got messy._

Hei sat down nearby, letting out a stale breath. Carrying a naked body out of Hell's Gate and through Tokyo to an empty house wasn't convenient work. But then again…

_She looks so peaceful._

Hei's gaze roamed over every inch of Yin's face. Her eyes were closed, but her chest did not rise with breath. Her skin, already pale, lost even more of its color from two years in storage. Sadly, she looked like a light gust of wind might knock her over.

_Yin… what have they been doing to you?_

In places where suction cups had been attached, small and very faint circles took their place. Impressions left over. The idea was discomforting, even if mild. Hei's fingers twitched, and he realized that carrying her had not been enough. After two years, he wanted to run his hands across her skin, caress her hair, look down into her wide violet eyes as she whispered his name. So many damning cravings.

_Distractions._

With some resentment, Hei stood to cover her body with a blanket, then left the room. The windows were closed. Blinds were drawn. Door was locked. Lights were off.

Only dreary, rain-soaked light streamed in through the curtains.

* * *

Light raindrops drizzled down from above, pattering the windows in a rhythmic melody.

"My, my, Ms. Kirihara. You've been a busy girl lately, haven't you?" Madame Oreille's insight was uncompromising and just as unescapable. Even without Ariel and Bernice's watchful specters, she had a keen ability for prying into the reaches of private territory, an all too uncomforting fact considering she wasn't even a Contractor.

_Good thing she's on our side._

They drove through quiet streets inhabited only by other cars. What few people dotted the sidewalk retreated inside to shelter.

"Besides the obvious that we all have, what makes you say that?" Misaki Kirihara was business as usual. Even in the company of friends, her authoritative charisma sculpted her words, acting as a shield against whoever questioned her and a reassurance for whoever needed to trust her.

"Why, besides our work on the Gate, you've been biding yourself trying to sniff up BK-201!" Somewhat unfortunately, Oreille seemed not to pay attention to basic social etiquette, even around a former chief of police. If anything, that was an invitation to get under Misaki's skin.

"He's a Contractor. One of the few still alive since Heaven's Gate, and unquestionably the most dangerous. He may have worked for you at one point, but that doesn't make him any more of our ally. We still need to keep tabs on him- wouldn't you agree?" Kirihara's tone was flat, an occurrence that suggested the intended teasing had reached across and she was mildly irritated or trying to hide her position.

"No need to be so frank with me, dear, we both know that. Especially me." Oreille winked, an everlasting smile always just around the corners of her lips. "But tell me, there must be something more to it than that. No one has that kind of fascination with just any Contractor." It was a challenge, cleverly disguised yet unavoidable. It was also one she had heard an unbearable amount of times from other people, and it was quickly becoming an irritation. Oreille already knew Misaki had a more than passive interest in the Black Reaper that ran deeper than bringing him into custody; she was simply making Misaki admit it herself out of fancy.

"Do you really have to know?" Lying would only admit that there was something to hide in the first place.

"Knowing is my profession." Politely dropping the subject was not in the cards yet.

"I have questions for him. I… met the Black Reaper a few times, but never for long enough." Telling half the truth would have to suffice. That was all that needed to be said for now.

Oreille finally relented. "Wasn't that a load off your shoulders? See how nice it is to confide in a friend?" She bit back a laugh.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still out to apprehend him." But they both knew that was just a formality; she would try to talk to him before considering putting handcuffs around his wrists, if such a feat was possible.

"We're here."

Goro Kobayashi's voice floated from the front of the car to the two women as they pulled up to a large building in the heart of Tokyo.

"That was a pleasant ride." Madam Oreille popped open the door and stretched out one long leg, and then the other. The fume-choked air was an uncomfortable welcome from the cool and conditioned confines of their offices.

* * *

"I thank you all for being here on short notice." Goro cleared his throat, addressing a gathering of twelve other men and women in suits and some in lab attire. Rather by chance, his tie felt a little too tight around his throat. "The recent appearance of a third Gate has grabbed our attention away from the events in Hell's Gate four weeks ago. The third Gate has shown no signs of activity yet, but, we're not keeping our breaths held. From the analysis we've gotten so far, it looks to be much the same as Hell's Gate here, with distortions in time and space occurring in fluctuations. There has been one notable difference, however."

Kobayashi paused to adjust his glasses and take in the thick silence that hung in the conference room. No less than a dozen faces stared at him expectantly, including Kirihara's and Oreille's.

"In the very center of the Gate there has been an exceptionally powerful field observed that cannot be breached, exactly like in South America. The exterior, from a distance, has the appearance of a glassy dome filled with swirling colored gases. There has been no significant event to explain why this field is there, for how long it will stay, or if it will remain the same size. The UN is clearing the paperwork to scoop up a section of PANDORA and station it next to the third Gate for observations and tests. Our operatives will be among those sent in Operation Sky, aiming to have inside intelligence available. In the meantime, we are to mobilize our Contractors to start a major operation against the occupying forces in Tokyo, called Operation Stone Breaker. Folders with briefings for both will be handed out in a moment."

"Excuse me, sir." The hand of a young man went up. Tenashi Hibino, an ambitious new recruit. "I was just assigned to this the other day and I didn't get the full memo for the meeting- where is this Gate again?"

The grim frown that crossed Kobayashi's face quickly dulled Tenashi's enthusiastic energy.

"Nowhere it should be. We're dealing with a third Gate on the borders of Germany and Austria."

* * *

Good? Yes? To your liking? Perhaps? Let's keep it that way.

Also, cover image is from reikkha9 on deviantart. Thanks! :D

(Fixed a major location mistake; thank you DarkerThanEvanescence!)


	2. Picking up Fragments

- Chapter 2 -

_I don't think you're a very good friend if you're always being supportive. You also have to add criticism. - _Anonymous

* * *

"Have a safe ride home, okay? Bye!" Suou waved diligently at the retreating car where the sleeping July was strapped snugly in the back, having been picked up by his parents. The taillights flashed briefly in reply, and disappeared around the corner of the quiet street.

Suou was left standing on the steps of her home, slowly taking notice of the uncomfortably chilly air. The warmth of her home, pouring out from the open door where her mother stood, beckoned her back.

"Suou, dear?" Asako's gentle voice floated to her daughter's ears, concerned but tender. "Come inside, dinner is almost ready."

"Just one more minute, Mama, I want to see the sky." Asako knew that tone well. When she glimpsed Suou's eyes, gazing into space, she could tell her heart was with them, intently focused on something entirely different. She slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What's on your mind, Suou? Is it about your new friend, July?" She chuckled heartily when Suou's cheeks flared. "He's a sweet boy."

"That's not it. I've only seen him once before, when we were at the aquarium, remember?"

"Oh yes, a few weeks ago! I remember. What about that?"

"Well, it feels like I know him from somewhere else. Like I've known him for a long time… I don't know why."

To hear the words coming from a 13 year old girl, her daughter no less, Asako was inclined to draw some rushed conclusions about what exactly they meant. Could it be that she was feeling the sapling of romance grow? Even though freedom should be granted to the heart, it was still a bit early to be… in love. That might not be it.

"Darling, many people feel that way," was the best she could muster to try to ease into the touchy subject.

"Really?" Now she carried the burden of expectation.

"Well… To clarify, many people feel that way with others that they share a strong connection with." She cleared her throat, casting her eyes up at the deep blue. "When I first met your father, I didn't know we would end up together and have you. I didn't know anything about him either. But there was a spark, from the moment our eyes met. I was drawn to him… And as we became closer, I began to feel as if I'd known him my whole life."

Suou seemed to understand where the conversation was going and interjected hastily. "You think I like July?"

"I'm not sure if you do or not, but I'm just saying that's where the feeling usually comes from." She stroked Suou's head affectionately. "Isn't he a little young for you?"

"Mama…" The girl groaned. "It's not like that. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He just seems familiar, that's all. Do you think it's from… some past experience?"

"You mean a past life?"

"Yes."

Asako had always been open in her beliefs. The truth was what mattered in the end. And really, who knew whether it was possible or not? She was not one to judge and imprint her ideals of what was absolute and right and wrong.

"I don't know, Suou. No one does. It very well may be." She smiled down then at the curious and happy young child and pulled her back into the house. The flower of innocence was still delicate and not needing of philosophical weights. When all was said and done, their family simply being together was what mattered the most.

* * *

"Tenashi Hibino, correct?"

"Yes ma'am! And you must be Misaski Kirihara. Oh boy, I've heard a lot about you!" That much was evident as Tenashi orated half of Misaki's career resume back to her on their way to his new office. She made a mental note to speak to Goro about obtaining a new alias and putting her records back on government privacy lists. Surprisingly, the large crate nestled in his arms that impeded his vision did not cause any mishaps.

"You've got quite the mouth, Hibino. How'd you get assigned to this case? It's supposed to be classified and for experienced personnel."

"Ah, well, it was a bit of luck. I work for the fairly new International Communications Intelligence Bureau, after being an intern for two years. Most of the guys were assigned elsewhere for some reason… So they had to place me here." His eyes swept back and forth quizzically.

"You're going to be our comms officer?" Misaki cocked her brows unapprovingly. There was a time to be friendly but her patience that day was thinner than the briefing envelope she had received from Goro.

"Looks like it!" One of his better qualities was being oblivious, or selectively ignorant.

"Don't take it lightly. We've got a major situation on our hands." She stalked out of the office, hoping to leave Tenashi with his dumbfounded look behind. Instead, he jogged up to keep pace with her.

"So I get that you're a little tightly wound right now. What's bothering you, is it the operation?" For someone she had just met he was charmingly persistent.

"It's not really your concern. Personal matters." Even for the former chief of police, that was a cold reply. What had gotten into her? Surely Oreille's comments hadn't bothered her that much.

"O-okay then… I'll go finish unpacking. You know where to find me- if anything." He stopped and turned, openly dejected. His sad puppy dog eyes tore holes into Misaki's back, causing her to bite hard on her lipsticked mouth and reconsider.

"Hey, Tenashi." His ears perked up.

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you here; a breath of fresh energy. See you later." A wave accompanied her retreating figure, but it was enough to make him grin.

* * *

"Major Hanoch, reporting sir!"

"At ease, private. What have you got for me?"

A young German officer placed an envelope on the polished oak desk before his aging commander. Night blanketed the sky, surrounding them in a thick silence not present when more people were awake and it particularly unnerved the young man. That, or making a mistake in the presence of his superior.

"T-The report about the Gate, sir." He fumbled rather comically, reacting in unmitigated stutters.

"Give me a rundown." The Major pulled a steaming cup of coffee to his lips, deriving great enjoyment from his guest and taking a long inhale before tasting. Remaining calm and alert was as important when receiving information as when processing it.

"There doesn't seem to be any cause for concern- at the moment. The Gate is not showing any adverse levels of activity, but… the usual phenomenon that occur inside them are happening inside this one, too. We've also picked up a lot of new radio signals since the Gate appeared, and numerous new stars are now visible. More Contractors, sir."

"Is that so?" Hanoch swiveled languidly in his leather chair, brows furrowed in thought. It was something the young officer had learned to notice when there were actions to be taken.

"I'll get on the phone with the Department of Internal Affairs. There's almost no doubt in my mind that other countries, and more importantly, agencies, have taken notice of this Gate and plan to get an uninvited closer look. We're going to tighten security around here; the UN is also planning to send some of PANDORA, the bastards, so keeping surveillance on everyone will be tricky. Dismissed."

The officer saluted crisply and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Private?"

He stopped mid-stride. "Yes, sir?"

"I suggest you maintain your body parts private as well." Hanoch made a small nod towards the man's pants, where a hole peeped out from beneath a zipper. His body visibly tensed, hand shooting down to desperately fix the mistake. "I-I'm so sorry, sir!"

Major Hanoch merely chuckled, focused on the coffee in his hands again.

When the room was emptied of its sole very embarrassed guest, the Major grasped the receiver from his desk and dialed to the base's operating Captain.

"I need an extra three squads ready tomorrow for patrols. We're going to be having a lot of company soon." He rasped into the phone.

"Yes sir. I'll notify them tonight; I trust you'll be needing additional surveillance staff as well?"

"You read my mind, Captain. Have it done."

"Certainly. It has to do with the Gate, doesn't it?" He articulated the words carefully, choosing to exhibit just the right amount of curiosity and restraint.

"Of course it has to do with the Gate. Now we're facing the same situation as Tokyo."

"Don't we have operatives there?"

"Had. The Americans did a pretty fine job of sweeping out most of the other intelligence agencies from the place, I was told. We've got a blind eye there now, so all that's left to do is beef up our own security measures." It was a bit of a sad gambit; the only one they had left to play on short notice.

"I understand. Will that be all, sir?"

"Correct, Captain. Be at my office bright and early tomorrow morning."

The receiver clicked back into the set.

_It's about time to start playing some wild cards._

* * *

"Kirihara, just the person I was looking for." Goro glanced from around the door of his new office, welcoming her with an open arm. It wasn't particularly furnished or pleasing to his critical eye, but for a place to rest his feet it would have to do.

"Have you invited me for a casual chat or a briefing?" She asked wearily. Her mind felt a bit like a noxious exhaust pipe.

"A little bit of both, if you don't mind. Come, sit." Goro walked behind his desk and plopped down into the chair. "I want to make sure you're absolutely clear on the objectives." Somehow, she knew he was already certain.

"I'm confident in my abilities." Perhaps some insistence from her part would spare her from a short dictation.

"As am I, Kirihara. It doesn't hurt to get a refresher. We commence Operation Stone Breaker and Operation Sky in exactly three days, simultaneously."

Misaki sucked in a deep breath. "Tenashi Hibino will be here handling communications between the teams as a grid of Dolls monitors the progress. Eight Contractors will disrupt activities in the Shinjuku district while we infiltrate the Metropolitan Central Building and shut down its power supply and activate an ECM jammer. With no way to radio in to their bases and not enough supplies to last inside without reinforcements, they'll buckle once the local police force arrives to handle the situation. The building will be cleared and we'll retake control." Misaki recited the plan step by step without missing a beat. She had memorized it thoroughly and had spent her time instead looking for any points of interference.

"Excellent, Kirihara. That is correct. We anticipate they'll have an extra generator and off-site radio locations, so our priorities may change as the situation develops. Now, how is your memory of the other mission?" Goro seemed to be going through the motions.

"Some of our operatives will be sent to Germany to observe the Gate and assess the security around it. When the results of their report are in, we'll be making our next move." A deceptively simple but sweet summary. It went without mention that being caught meant staring down the end of a firing squad for them.

"Correct again. I see you are fond of these, to take them so seriously?"

"I have a duty to keep the people of Tokyo and the citizens of the world safe from another Heaven's Gate incident. After the Syndicate's role over 2 years ago, I want to make things right again more than ever." Having watched her superiors turn into malicious monsters within only minutes, being used unknowingly in their plans, and one of them threatening to kill her, her entire confidence in the police and justice system had been thoroughly dislodged. It was a bitter dose of reality that occasionally soured her food.

"And you will get the chance." There was a sincereness behind that statement she could appreciate.

Misaski nodded, suddenly unsure of herself. "Have we had any word on BK-201?" She braced herself for another tease or reprimand, compliments of her experiences with Genma, Mina and Oreille. Instead, Goro looked thoughtfully out the window, where the rain had subsided and was replaced with rays of light peeking through the ominously distasteful clouds.

"Not since a few weeks ago when he made his way to the center of Hell's Gate."

"I see…" Misaki did not try to hide the disappointment in her tone.

"However, I have spoken to Madam Oreille about him. She didn't need much encouragement, since she was curious about his whereabouts as well. Strange, she usually knows everything before we do…"

"Ariel and Bernice are on the lookout for him?" There was a spark in her voice, the tinge of excited possibilities. Her hopes rested in two little Dolls.

"They are. I can't guarantee they'll come up with anything, however. If BK-201 doesn't want to be found, he can stay hidden for a long time. You know that."

Those words rang uncomfortably true. Another lead, another opportunity just weeks ago and it was gone. She had come face to face with the man on the way out from Asako Nakimiya's home and raised her gun at his face, finger shakily on the trigger. He could kill her without hesitation, but Suou intervened. Was he really so far gone? Could it really be Lee Shengshun under that mask?

"I've known that better than anyone for a long time now." Misaski stood to leave.

"Kirihara- try to get some rest before we begin." It was more of an order than a request, even though they did not follow chains of command between each other.

"I'll try." She smiled faintly, heels clicking down the hall as she crossed from carpet to tile.

Misaski glanced down at her pocket as her phone vibrated. It was a message from Tenashi.

_Want to go grab lunch? Stuffs all unpacked and I'm starved!_

It was a bit silly, but they had been required to exchange numbers to keep a tight system of intercommunication. She was also one of the few privileged to know that all the phones were under observation for any patterns in calling or messaging. Having agreed to the measures, her privacy was spared from being recorded onto a computer a few blocks down the street.

"Well, I haven't had anything but a bagel and a healthy dose of work so far…"

* * *

"Seriously? No wonder you're so grumpy! You need to eat to keep your energy up, you know." Tenashi spared no expense for his wallet as a waiter strode up behind him, ordering no less than four dishes. They had made their way to a quaint little restaurant near the headquarters, enjoying the change in warmth and fresh air.

"Do you always eat so much?" Curiosity got the better of Misaski once his order was finished.

"Usually, why?"

"It reminds me of someone."

_Oh no, here I go again drifting back to work._

"Really? Close friend of yours?" To his luck, Tenashi could be excused for not knowing her _complete_ history.

"You could say that. I knew him for a little while before he sort of… disappeared." Misaski found her throat to be dry and took a casual sip of the sink-tasting water in front of her. Or perhaps that was of her own doing for being so damn emotional when it was uncalled for.

"You sure he didn't just move away?"

"I hope- I mean, I think that was it." Tenashi didn't notice the slip, but he was paying genuine attention to her and… her feelings. Something that no one had done for a long time. Not since him.

"Maybe he'll be back. Some day, soon." Wishful thinking on his part of being courteous.

"I don't know. Maybe he will…"

"Don't tell me you liked him." Misaki looked up to see a goofy grin on Tenashi's face.

"It's not like that!" Being defensive made that hard to believe.

"Haha, okay, if you insist. Look, I understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to have a best friend, too. A fiancé. But he ran away-"

"He? Wait, so you're-"

"Into men?" Tenashi's eyes were downcast, but without warning he burst into laughter. "No, I was kidding! I'm not. It was a woman." The glare on Misaki's face could only be described as vengeful in intensity. She had yet to meet anyone unabashed enough to make a joke about that in their line of work.

"Sorry, sorry. Inappropriate, I know. I was just trying to crack you up, that's all." Tenashi wiped a happy tear away from the side of his eye. "No, what really happened is that one day my fiancé never came home. I still remember her leaving in the morning… Telling her that I loved her." What had just been a joke turned into a sentimental memory, as Tenashi began to relive his past.

"She was supposed to be back around 4. I had dinner prepared and everything. She even called me during her short break at work." His fists clenched. "When she wasn't back by 6, I was worried. I called her office. They said she had left like usual… The police couldn't find any trace of her."

And then, it hit Misaki. The reason why Tenashi was so upbeat and liked to laugh at life wasn't because he didn't take it seriously, but because it was the only way he could deal with having lost his fiancé, his future life, within one day. It was a familiar sensation, that loss… It squeezed her heart with a tight grip.

"Tenashi…" Her hand slid forward in worry across the table, brushing his arm. He was holding back real tears.

"It's never been quite the same since then." Impressively, his voice did not quiver or crack like Misaki expected it to. He held strong; his heart was big and soft, but not flimsy.

"…Maybe she'll be back. Some day, soon." Tenashi glanced up at Misaki's warm and comforting smile. "I've learned that people never quite disappear just like that. If you really believe they're somewhere out there, waiting for you, your hearts will bring you together once again."

"Misaki…"

"I'll help you find her." And that was a promise.

"Thank you." One day, he would have to find the way to pay her back in kind.

"Anything for a friend."


	3. Howling at the Moon

**Author's Note:** You might be wondering how I'm managing to update once a day, or why. With a queue I set up previously, my friends! As for why- well, I don't know either.

* * *

- Chapter 3 -

_Train yourself to let go of the things you fear to lose. - _George Lucas

* * *

"I'm going out to scout the area. Stay here."

It was the usual procedure. Keep moving, and make sure that when you stopped, no one knew who you were or where you were going. And always keep the Syndicate guessing.

It wasn't often that Yin's gentle voice reached his ears with a comment of her own, so it caught him off guard when it did.

"Wait." She tugged on his shirt.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Hei." Her fragile monotone barely disturbed the air. "I don't want to run anymore."

"What are you saying?" Hei's voice came out sounding harsher than he wanted. He only reserved that tone for targets. She didn't flinch, she was used to it- but she looked down, and it stung.

"You've been fighting for a long time now. And you've had to kill…" She caught herself at that word, like it reminded her of something painful. "…A lot of Contractors."

"It was either them, or us."

"I don't want to fight anymore." Her hand dropped from his shirt, and she walked over to the blind-covered window, quietly insisting on her request.

"Yin…"

"I don't want to kill anymore. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

Hei had known for some time that Yin had been changing, with the way that she had been longingly staring at him, or coming to embrace him. But he had never expected that she would develop her own will so quickly, or that he would have to work with it so soon. Between keeping them safe and not shutting Yin down, Hei had a hard time choosing.

He may have been a merciless killer, but Hei still had a heart, especially for the young girl standing in front of him.

"…I'll be back soon. Don't wander off." He didn't want to leave her company just yet, so he took the opportunity to go before he changed his mind,

Hei left no time for her to voice any more concerns. He shut the door behind himself, relaxing his pose and widening his gaze. Now he was just a newlywed honeymooner, striding around. He could deal with her later.

Yin bit back whatever had been on the tip of her tongue. The air conditioner had chilled the room, so she sat down on the bed and wrapped herself in a sheet, suppressing a shudder.

"Hei…" She spoke to herself, listening to the sound of her own voice to break the quiet. "When will we be able to stop running?"

_Maybe never._

Something else spoke to her, touching her wavering conscience. If it wasn't her voice coming from somewhere within the recesses of her being, she would have looked up to check if anyone was in the room. The air was a little moist, but her specter was unresponsive.

"Why not?" She didn't know any better than to ask back.

_You already know why. Because of-_

"-The Syndicate." She finished the thought.

_You'd like to get rid of them, wouldn't you?_

"I… just want to…" Yin was reluctant to admit her secret out loud, even if no one would hear her, and no one except him would care. "I just want to be with Hei."

The voice grew stronger. It was no longer her now- it felt more immersive, more like a presence than a sound.

_Then go get him. I'll take care of the rest._

Yin felt a chill run up her spine as the presence departed, and stood to leave. He would be angry with her for doing it. He always was whenever there was a chance she could be in danger. But if being closer would take being disobedient, she was willing to make some sacrifices.

* * *

No cameras. No suspicious individuals. No signs of anything but some small birds, which could potentially be dangerous. Contractors could still swap bodies. Hei scratched the back of his head, stifling a yawn. He hadn't slept since their departure for the resort. Maybe that was why he was more prone to acting cold.

He couldn't help it sometimes. A stone rolled down the path from under his foot. He had experienced too much in life as an assassin to not follow protocol. He had been on too many missions with Yin to lose her now. He had already given up his team, given up his friends. His sister was gone. Fused with him, maybe, but still gone.

Huang was dead. Mao was out of touch. Jack, Amber, and Havoc were gone too.

A brief flash of blurry faces ran through his mind. A young girl with braided red hair. An even smaller blond boy. And then a mess of familiar people that he didn't have the time to recognize.

For the first time since the incident in the Gate, a pang of pain squeezed Hei's heart. Yin was the only one left. That's why he couldn't let the Syndicate catch them. She was more than just an operative. More than even a friend. When he thought of her, it brought a smile to his face.

For a moment, he let himself slip away to his imagination. Just for a moment. Yin was beautiful in her sundress. She always had been, but her dark clothing modestly hid it. Now that she was free, she had chosen to let her pale arms enjoy the kiss of sunlight. She even let her hair down. Her eyes may have been sunken, but they glinted with something fresh that could only be described as life. He refused to think of her as a doll anymore. He never put her so low. Not since after their first mission together.

Before Hei noticed, he had already made it back to the resort and had slipped by the concierge. He would be approaching the room in a moment.

_I have to make it up to her. After what Yin has been through… She deserves better._

Hei cautiously opened the door to their room and peeked inside. It was empty. Fear gripped him for a moment before he collected himself and dropped his relaxed demeanor.

"Yin?"

No reply.

"Yin! Where are you?"

He rushed out of the room and ran back to the lobby. The concierge was right outside, folding some clothes up on a line. He calmed down for the few moments it would take him to speak.

"Excuse me, have you seen my wife?" He offered a meek smile. "I just have some important news for her, you see."

The man chuckled obliviously. "Why yes, I did! She came by a few minutes ago with some requests for the both of you. She was headed in the direction of the beach."

"Thank you." Hei bowed his head lightly and jogged on. When he was out of earshot and out of sight, he resumed his quicker running speed. Down the path, past the palm trees and garden. The shoreline was right there…

_What is she thinking? I told her to stay put. She knows it's dangerous to walk out alone._

Hei shook the thoughts from his head. Those were instincts acting up. He had to suppress them and act normal.

He stopped at the edge of the beach, gaze darting in both directions. Some sailboats in the distance, seagulls in the sky, and-

_There._

Hei rain at full speed down the sand, towards the lone figure standing ankle deep in the ocean.

"Yin!"

The girl turned ever so slowly towards him. It was hard to tell from his distance, but for a second he thought he saw a smile flicker across her face. He stopped himself short, right in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders harder than he should have. She winced in pain.

"I told you to stay in the room." There was that bitter edge again. Hei wanted to bite his tongue for it.

"You told me not to wander off, so I wandered to you."

Hei was genuinely surprised. His grip slackened, and he trailed his hands down her arms.

"You can't wander off by yourself." His gaze softened. "Not when they're after us."

Yin closed her eyes and tenderly hugged him, not letting go. Her fingers brushed his back, calming his worries in a way only she could. If the way she showed affection wasn't human, no one was.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as Hei ran a hand through her silver hair. "For worrying you."

Humbly, Hei allowed himself to admit that his fear was unfounded. "The resort is clear. We're not being watched."

Yin looked up to him. "It's safe here."

When he gave her a questioning look, she elaborated. "My specter. It told me the resort is safe."

Hei suddenly remembered she was standing in water. "We shouldn't stay here for long." He gave her a quick squeeze and, holding her hand, turned to leave.

"Hei." She held onto his arm now. "It's safe here." She rested her head against his shoulder, resisting gently.

"Yin…"

"Don't go, Hei. I want to stay here. Don't leave me."

No one would understand how, or why, but one Doll among all transcended her bonds to become something even more powerful than a Contractor.

"I'll never leave you, Yin. I will always protect you." His voice was barely above a whisper. Her heart skipped a beat as his face drew closer.

"Hei…" Her lips parted ever so slightly. "I love you."

A kiss was a seal. Between Contractor and a Doll, fated beings, a romance had been blossoming. But before Hei could feel the warm press of Yin's lips, he was holding onto air.

His eyes fluttered open, and he was no longer on the beach. A rough jostling shook his mind further awake, tuning his eyes better to the inky darkness. Hei was leaning against a crate, back and neck stiff. He craned his neck over to a wheelchair secured firmly to the ground, where Yin's paled body rested.

"Just a dream…" He muttered to himself, fog forming in the frigid air.

Did Dolls dreams? Could Yin relive what happy moments in her life she had when she was asleep?

They were riding a cargo ship out of the country. Anonymous. Long gone. Heading to their destiny.

* * *

The distant sun peeked over the horizon, only just beginning to light up the desolate and unwelcoming land. Tall, dark trees surrounded much of the military base, with mountains peaking much further away in the distance. Living there on the base for more than a few days sank in an uncurable gloom and sucked the hopes right out of a man, making him reconsider his deep-spirited ideals for first joining the military, be they nationalistic or personal in nature. Perhaps it was a local bad aura. Perhaps it was just the German nature. Sometimes, it seemed like it was always winter.

Major Hanoch stepped away from the window frosted with his breath, overlooking the base, as a knock on his door alerted him to the presence of Captain Fieritz. Both men were dressed in sharp green uniforms with various medals and embellishments, and both men were still too groggy to be formal this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Major." He saluted. Hanoch dismissed the gesture.

"Is it so, Captain? What do you see when you look out over this landscape? Does it make you feel empty, or afraid?"

"No. I see a land once beautiful, ruined by the mistakes of its people. It is waiting to be glorious once more under the glow of the sun, if we can only make it so."

"Quite the poetic words. Do you practice?"

"No, sir. That's a sentiment I carry personally. I have ambitious hopes for the German people."

"And you seek to achieve them in the armed forces? They must not be very peaceful hopes, then. At least not for others." He chuckled.

"I don't look for conflict, but I'm not blind to it. In the military, I can protect the people I love."

"That ambition can carry you far, Captain. But like the edge of a blade, if you do not handle it carefully, it can cut you as well."

"Are you suggesting I put my dreams on a shelf?"

Major Hanoch had a distant look in his eye, seemingly replaying memories to a slow waltz and speaking with a humbled experience. "I'm suggesting you pursue them with discipline, like a man of duty that you are. Here we follow order and command to minimize casualties and maximize our capabilities against foreign threats. We operate in missions; you should think in the same terms."

"Understood."

"Good. Now, how are those extra squads coming along?"

"I made the call last night after we finished and re-assigned them as you asked. However, we don't have any extras for the surveillance team. They're all currently on assignment."

"That's a shame. Looks like I'll have to call in for extras. That might take a week or two." They were idly chatting now, passing the time until the base would be alive with the buzz of soldiers once more.

"How far out is this Gate?"

"Not very far. Right over on the border with Austria, by the Alps."

"80 klicks from here?"

"You know how I dislike military jargon."

"My apologies. About 50 miles."

"Just about, yes. We've had no response from them about this yet. Those Austrians are colder than we are!" They both shared a hearty laugh. They could use it once in a while.

"Have you ever seen a UN solider, Captain?" He abruptly changed the direction of their conversation.

"No, sir."

"They're as gullible as they look, two big letters plastered on their forehead. But don't try anything, you'll get in trouble. Take it from me."

"Noted. You haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" Captain Fieritz mimicked the move.

"No, I haven't. Are you thinking of fetching us some drinks and grub from the cafeteria?"

"My stomach gave me the idea." The comfort from such an easy mood between the two officers had been earned over the course of many personal conversations.

"Then you would do well to listen to it before mine starts acting up as well. A tea and sandwich will do."

"I'll be right back, then." Of course, Hanoch was still the superior, both in rank and age.

"Actually, I think I'll go with you. These old joints could use some stretching."

The two men left the office with lifted spirits.

* * *

Misaki flipped open the phone, one hand steadily on the wheel as she drove down the expressway. It dialed for a few moments, and then a voicemail began to play. Goro's voice.

"Kirihara, when you come in tomorrow morning, we've got some developments. There have been reports about a strange gravitational pull coming from somewhere close by- no one knows why, but my guess is it's the second Earth Shion Pavlichenko made. It looks like it's making an appearance, but I've got no clue why. I've also heard about a new star in the sky, but it only appears when it's active. It's very bright, and possibly linked to a new Contractor that's been roaming around. Stop by my office when you come in."

The message ended, and a second one began to play. Madam Oreille now.

"Misaski, so good to finally have an excuse to call you! I've spoken to Ariel and Bernice, but they haven't been able to find our rogue Contractor. I'll be out and about to gleam some more information from whoever I can find, so sit tight. He couldn't have disappeared off the face of our planet, and there's a good chance he has Izanami with him. Goro might have mentioned a new player in our game, I'll explain more tomorrow. Ciao!"

Misaki closed the phone, mind riddled with more questions than she dared to handle. Pale white lamps flashed by the blue sports car. The morning sun was just beginning to breach the horizon and paint the sky in a deep red. Early morning rides were a secret pleasure of hers.

_One thing is for certain- we're getting closer._


	4. Ornaments in the Sky

- Chapter 4 -_  
_

_Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends._ - Jacques Delille

_Ding._

Misaki nonchalantly stepped out of the elevator, running through all the necessary arrangements of the day's assignments in her mind. A neat set of flowers in a cute little vase caught her attention as she approached an oak door, pausing to feel its surface before knocking.

"Come in." Goro's voice was always gruff in the morning, a fact Misaki found personally endearing. He, along with Madam Oreille, had become more than just a rowdy band of dissidents since they began work together. It was hard for anyone but the three of them to remember that they were all still just people with personal lives and human weaknesses.

"Good morning." Misaki smiled curtly. "You look… " She trailed off, searching for the right word. Perhaps that was a better insult in and of itself.

"Tired. Yes, I know." Goro's incredibly short hair was almost impossible to disshelve, but as she noted, there was a first time for everything. He still managed to find the time to dress in a crisp grey suit, so his priorities were at least half aligned.

In contrast, Madam Oreille's eccentric choice of wear was something of a jolt for unaccustomed eyes; incredibly catchy and offensively flashy. She spared no expense in turning heads with her short blonde bob and color matched lipstick and sunglasses. "Morning, Misaki dear." She stood propped against a wall.

Misaki nodded, finding a suitable seat to recline in. "So, tell me about the voicemails you left me." She directed to no one in particular.

Goro began first. "Did you see the moon last night?" That caught her attention.

"Moon? No- but the last time we saw that was four weeks ago, when…"

"When Shion created the second Earth." Oreille finished. "The prophecy claims that a red moon will appear over the sky; that would be our second Earth. Last night it was hanging oh so sweetly in the sky, just a sliver of red."

Misaki berated herself for not noticing such an important detail, as she had been prone to doing recently. "Why is it back?"

"The only reason why would be because the prophecy is coming true." Goro's words stirred Oreille, whose sole mission it had been for the past few years to prevent that from happening. Even with all her knowledge, all her efforts, it was still inevitable. "It's becoming more and more apparent every few days. By next month it will become completely visible. Permanently."

There was foreboding behind that idea, a kind that made Misaki shiver on the inside. She had begun to wonder if they would ever find respite from the hell that had been bestowed onto the planet, and now it seemed it would never come.

"Does it pose any actual problems to us?" She dared to hazard the question.

"Well, no. It's just an indicator of the real problem, which is roaming around as we speak." Oreille informed them without a care. Just like when American soldiers had been closing in on them and Hell's Gate was activating, she acted as if she would rather be sipping tea at a café, something that never failed to baffle Misaki.

"And that would be?" She asked cautiously.

"Another Contractor, if it can be called that. Not an ordinary one, mind you! Its star only appears when its powers are activated. Its Messier Code is now IZ-125." Oreille did not fail to impress, her reputation speaking volumes for itself. Within one day she had gathered what sparse information was available about a totally anonymous Contractor and pinned it as their target. "Besides that, no one knows anything about him. Or her. Since it appeared right after Izanami disappeared, I've taken to calling it Izanawi."

Silence descended upon them as they processed the situation.

"Where was it last seen?" Misaki broke their tension after a moment.

"Get a load of this one- right here, in Tokyo. That's where all the recent sightings have come from."

"So there's a chance we can cross paths." It wasn't a question; Misaki was already unanimously set on doing so, disregarding its murderous capabilities.

"Of course, but what are you planning to do then, have a chat?" Oreille stifled a giggle, choosing instead to run a hand through her conditioned hair.

"Yes, actually." To her pleasure, they weren't expecting that remark.

"Now hold on, Kirihara." Goro took the opportunity to be sensible and waste their time with a reprimand she would ignore. "You can't go up against a new Contractor alone, and don't forget the operations start tomorrow."

"I'm well aware, Goro, don't worry about me." She felt a cocky smirk beginning to frame her face. She was feeling alive with the thrill of danger and leads again, just like two years ago when she was chief of police. "I simply look forward to any _unexpected developments._"

Admittedly, she was sharp. She wasn't afraid to pull a trigger. If she had to, she could handle herself. These reassurances settled on Goro's shoulders with a weightless flutter, so he let it go.

"Ah, this reminds me! Misaki, I've got some news you'll be thrilled to hear." Oreille purred, reveling in the way that she made the other woman stiffen with surprise.

"Concerning?"

"Your obsession with a certain BK-201." Misaki felt her heartrate increase dangerously, threating to deform her chest cavity. She took a deep breath to calm down and readjust her glasses.

"You've found him?" She could barely contain herself, gripping the edge of her seat.

"Yes, we have! Ariel and Bernice are positively charming girls." Oreille spoke of them fondly, as if they were her own daughters. For all anyone knew, the resemblance in appearance and ever-present smiles could have made them so. "While observing the new Gate, they picked up on a new Doll and followed its specter to a cargo ship where, bingo, the Black Reaper was found."

Misaki could hardly believe it. Before she constructed unfounded conclusions, she had to find out more. "Where is he headed?"

"I'm not 100% certain- but he might be headed to the third Gate. That's the only note-worthy thing in the direction he's headed." She chuckled to herself, strolling around the office.

"Goro, we have to do something about this." She turned to the man, a pleading look in her eyes. She was already assigned and couldn't back out. Until the clearing of the building was done, she couldn't pursue him.

"What do you suggest?" His gentle curiosity suggested he was open to being persuaded.

"Keep him under observation, follow his movements. When we're done here, I'd like to personally go out to pursue him."

"Quite a request, Kirihara. You realize you'll need a team with you, don't you?" So far, Goro was playing along, but his final decision was never definite until he made it so.

"Yes, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. The Gate is his focus and it's in Germany- or Austria, as you said- so he won't be expecting me. We can catch him by surprise." The plan formed rather quickly, even if the details didn't yet exist.

Goro thought it over carefully, and then slowly articulated his accord. "First we get our operatives to the Gate. Once we know who we can trust, I'll send you in. Remember, there are two forces to deal with here. Germany _and_ Austria. PANDORA is unreliable."

"…Fine." It was all clicking into place now. Doors seemed to be opening left and right for Misaki, and all she had to do was choose the right ones. Boot the foreign forces out of a central holding post, perhaps encounter a mysterious Contractor, and then go to face the Black Reaper. Uncover his secret. Today was just getting better and better. All she needed now was a cup of coffee.

* * *

It was cold outside. Hei blew into his cupped hands, trying to restore some feeling into them as he pushed Yin's wheelchair to the edge of the train car. He operated under nightfall, paid in bills, and used aliases. Hei was the very definition of _difficult_ to track.

Getting a transport out of Japan on a cargo ship hadn't been hard. People responded very nicely to copious amounts of money, never really asking questions. Finding a train headed west had been the same story.

_China…_

Hei took a few moments to sweep his gaze around at his home country, taking in the peaceful darkness. Bright stars, fake but charming, twinkled down from the clear heavens. Rugged, ice-capped mountains stretched into the sky on the horizon. This ancient, fertile land was beautiful and simple. Deep shadows blanketed its plains and hills, which stretched for hundreds of miles. Hei turned back to the train car, pulling open the heavy iron door and lifting the wheelchair inside.

_We're getting closer, Yin. Soon, we'll be at the Third Gate._

Since his second encounter inside Hell's Gate almost five weeks ago, Hei had quietly slipped into the shadows with Yin's body. It was by chance he had heard of the third Gate during a meeting with Mao at a park by his hideout, who still occupied the body of a flying squirrel.

"_Fancy meeting you here, Hei." The distinctive voice could not be missed as something swooped down from a branch.  
_

"_Same could be said for you. What are you doing here?" He turned to the little animal perched on the bench._

"_Wandering around, doing what flying squirrels do."_

"_Weren't you with Kirihara last?"_

"_I was, but I went out last week. I'm sure she's wondering where I am, but she's caught up with more important things. Listen, Hei- there's a third Gate."_

"_What?" His voice rasped, dark as his cloak._

"_You heard me. It's on the border of Germany and Austria, quite a distance from here."_

"…_I need to go there."_

"_I won't even try to stop you. But why?"_

"_You think there's a way I can revive Yin there?" His tone had softened. Whenever Hei spoke of her, he was mindful._

"_Your guess is as good as mine. It's worth a shot, considering this one is a little different. There's a field in the center like the one in South America, and no one has any idea why."_

"_Then that's where my search starts."_

"_Good luck. There's one more thing you should know."_

"_What is it?"_

"_They're sending some operatives there, to the Gate. Kirihara, Goro and Oreille, I mean. They've got a team. Not exactly a Syndicate, but something to that effect. PANDORA's going there, too. I'd watch my back if I were you. She's still after you."_

"_I'm not worried about them. But thanks. Are you… staying here? In Tokyo."_

"_For the time being. I didn't particularly like Russia's freezing ice plains, so I'm not keen on going to Germany either. We'll keep in touch, and I'll keep you informed on what's going on here."_

"_Alright. See you around."_

And just like that, his priorities had shifted to something substantial. He finally had a goal.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Hei muttered to himself. The door was closed behind him. Yin was strapped in and blanketed. Soon, they would be traveling through the country side.

Sure, there would be opposition at the Gate, but that never stopped him before. Kirihara thought she had the element of surprise- knowing her, she might even be tempted to come after him herself. He would be prepared. Hei pulled out one long forked blade, running the tips of his gloved fingers along its edges. They were polished, sharp and cold. They had been his companions for years, for dozens of missions.

Rather than lodging it into the floor, he stowed it back into his insulated pockets, releasing a stale sigh.

It had been boring. It always was, traveling in bleak conditions. From South America, through the jungle and bloody mess, to Japan, among the concrete and bright lights. Across the countries, running with Yin from the Syndicate, to Russia, training a little girl to be a Contractor while she made her way back to where it all began.

The Gates had been… such a curse on everyone's lives. So many had to pay for them with their blood, with their humanity. Hei wished it could all go away, finally stop bothering him and aging him year after year. The stress was not helping his body. He could feel his joints creak sometimes, groan and protest at the strain. He was still young, only 30 years old, but when his eyes drooped and his shoulders sagged, he felt twice as old. Scars dipped across his entire body. Arms, hands, legs, torso, back. They were ugly reminders of his mistakes, of his sacrifices, of his murders.

Yin helped him forget. When she looked up at him, whispering his name with such tenderness and love, he felt his heart stir. Amber had once been the object of his affection, when they were young and just starting to delve into the puddles of conflict, but her time had passed. Their grudges had been settled, and he had let go of his hatred. She lived on in his memory, just like all the others. Yin was the only one left… A fact he reminded himself of fairly often.

Hei wasn't sure when his grip slackened on consciousness, but he fell into an uneasy sleep in an uncomfortable place. No dreams played across his wandering mind. The train simply started with a loud rumble, and they were off.

Between moments where his bleary eyes crept open for the few seconds he could keep himself awake, he was faintly aware of light wind rushing through the cracks in the door and the jostling of the coupled cars speeding along the rails. In the corner, out of his vision, a small bluish specter gazed at his slumped body. Then, everything went darker than black.

* * *

Suou pulled away from the carefully arranged telescope perched on her windowsill. It was aimed at the night sky, magnifying hundreds of times the brilliant stars that hung on it like little decorations. Her mouth was slightly agape, eyes glowing with the same awe.

"So beautiful…"

Her phone vibrated nearby, catching her attention. It was from July.

_Want to go to Ikebukero tomorrow?_

It was Friday evening. With no school and a loaded camera, she liked the idea of having a day-long photo session more with every passing second.

_Sure! Meet you at the station there?_

She typed on the little keys quickly, with practiced finesse. Her parents sometimes teased her about it, but in secret, her dad typed just as much on the computer.

She glanced back out the window for a few moments before July's reply came.

_Sounds like a plan._

For such a young boy, he really was fun. Suou stretched lazily, replacing the covers on the telescope's delicate lenses and crawling into her warm bed. She was tired after a long day, but she couldn't sleep quite yet.

Dreams flashed above her on the ceiling. All the various countries, stunning landscapes and terrains that she wanted to visit were tantalizingly within reach, just high enough that when she raised her hands up, she could almost brush them. It would come true, one day, if she made it. There was a world waiting out there for her, and she wouldn't let it pass by. Suou could almost imagine herself floating up through the atmosphere, the stratosphere, up into the reaches of space; almost imagine the silent black enveloping her as the Earth revolved below and Heaven's stars rotated beyond.

She closed her eyes, finally at peace. Just before Suou lowered into sleep's embrace, she saw a ragged face, worn and tired, sleeping just like her.


	5. Darkness Descends

**Author's Note:** HEY GUYS- I thought I should add that listening to Total Eclipse from the DtB OST while reading this chapter would be fitting. Just sayin'.

* * *

- Chapter 5 -

_Adversity causes some men to break; others to break records._ - William Arthur Ward

* * *

A hail of rifle gunfire erupted down the street at two fleeing figures. A terrifyingly large contingent of soldiers began to swarm out of the lobby of an unremarkable tall building, automatic weapons loaded and aimed. They deployed in small groups, spreading out in a tactical perimeter around the area. In the distance, civilians fled amid horrified screams of surprise and fear. When another series of powerful explosions rocked the area, the street dissolved into deafening chaos.

"Misaki, can you hear me?" Tenashi's static laden voice buzzed into her earpiece.

"Loud, but not very clear." Her hand tightly gripped a handrail above as the armored van she sat in barreled at high speeds towards the open warfare. She glanced around at the heavily armed and padded mercenaries sitting with her, deep black suits hard to distinguish from the metal walls.

"Alright, hold on-" The static continued for a few seconds, and then faded. "There, tuned up the frequency."

"That's better."

"You should be entering the compound now." On cue, the van jolted up across a bump, startling her momentarily. "You're in the basement; the resistance should be light, but this is still a sneaking mission. Try not to make any holes in the poor suckers." Misaki could almost see the wide grin he must have been wearing as he sat at the computers, blocks away.

"Got it." Although the sound of gunfire had stopped moments ago, she still spoke in a hushed voice.

"Good luck. We're watching." That last phrase sent an unneeded chill down her spine.

The van slowed to a stop, the engine cutting. Only the distant sound of sharp pops could be heard echoing among the concrete pillars. The doors opened, the mercenaries quietly filing out. Finally, Misaki stepped onto solid ground.

"The power generator is a few levels below us. Despite what's going on outside, they still have forces down there. Proceed with caution." Misaki orated crisply, unwavering and resolute. Her own bulletproof vest weighed heavily on her shoulders, rifle hanging from a shoulder strap. The mercenaries nodded, turning and briskly shuffling towards a nearby stairwell. Although their objectives were from Misaki, their movements were organized from a commander. He stopped at the door, gun aimed down its length, and waved two fingers. They lined up on his sides, and he gently pushed the door in.

Within seconds they were sweeping down a staircase, Misaki trailing at their end. They were an inspiring show of precision, and Misaki caught herself wondering if any shots would have to be fired at all that day.

_Hopefully not…_

Their rubber soled shoes were next to noiseless going down the concrete. At the bottom of the stairwell, dimly lit in an emergency red, the mercenaries stopped.

Tenashi radioed in. "That's the bottom level. The power generator is somewhere on this floor." Misaki nodded, forgetting that Tenashi couldn't see the gesture. Or actually, with the Doll network watching, maybe he could.

One of the mercenaries tried the handle of the door, but it didn't budge, securely locked. Expected, of course, so he placed a small charge on the handle and flattened a few feet away against the wall.

The charge exploded with a small blast that was more painful for her ears than it should have been were it not for the confined space, leaving crumpled metal where the handle was. They kicked the door in haphazardly, filing through one by one.

Three of the mercenaries jogged up ahead, pulling bulky sensors down onto their eyes; heat sensors. The rest turned on their rifle-mounted tactical lights and laser pointers, sweeping them down the hallway and across the walls.

Misaki took note of how cold it was, feeling moist air cling to her skin. It was quiet, too… It shouldn't have been.

"Tenashi, where are the guards? There's nothing down here." She worriedly spoke into a microphone.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! We're getting some resistance in here, so only a few Dolls can actually see, but there's nothing yet." Was his response. They both hold in a nervous breath as the mercenaries advanced further and further down the hallway.

And then, there it was.

The mercenaries stopped, training their lights onto a crumpled body on the floor. Misaki stepped forward cautiously, craning her neck to see what they had found. She averted her eyes in disgust when she saw the extensive blood splatters. The commander turned to her, voice grave.

"Whatever is here, it got to the basement before we did. We should reconsider taking out the generator, our presence might be compromised."

Misaki bit her lip, uncertain of whether to take the risk.

"Listen, Misaki, he's right. If there's some unknown threat in there, which we can't see right now, we'll cancel the operation. It's your call." Tenashi offered his consolation.

"…Let's go a little further and see if we can't find the generator. If there's any signs of trouble, we'll turn back and abort it." Misaki tried her hardest to keep her voice from quivering, but there was an unshakable chill seeping into her bones. She had seen this before, the gruesome murders and crime scenes, but this was different. They were far underground with one way out and something lurking in the shadows.

Reluctantly, the commander agreed, resuming his stance at the front. She couldn't see their expressions behind the masks, but Misaki was sure at least a few of them were tense. They moved forward once more, the temperature dropping ever so slightly the further in they went, passing more littered bodies.

Misaki's heavy heartbeat rang in her ears, eyes straining to see more than a few feet ahead of the lights.

"Mi-i-n- ar- e…?" Static began to buzz into her earpiece again. Tenashi's garbled signal came out unintelligible. They were too far in. She tapped onto the small device, but only static continued to play.

"I lost the signal." She called ahead to the commander. He slowed, stopping the mercenaries.

"It doesn't look like we're going to find it. I don't understand- we should have passed it already."

"You did." A voice spoke quietly right behind him. Misaki's breath caught in her throat as he wheeled around, letting out a blood-curdling scream. The flashlights could only pick up the spray of warm blood flying into the ground as an explosion erupted in the distance and the red emergency lights in the corridor shut off.

They were now in total, suffocating darkness.

Misaki's hands fumbled for her rifle as streams of gunfire from the mercenaries briefly lit up their figures. She clicked on the flashlight as another mercenary's screams disappeared down the hallway.

"Retreat!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow over the mess of rifles. Misaki turned and darted back the way they had come, feeling her legs become lead heavy, blood pumping through her temples and clouding her already poor vision and judgment. A few beams of lights followed closely behind, but a third scream rang in their ears.

They were being picked apart like rats, fleeing and scurrying for their escape. Misaki felt a small breeze of cold air brush her face and raised her rifle, unloading a burst of bullets with the pull of a trigger. A cloak rustled past her, catching a fourth mercenary. If this continued, she would be the only one left by the time they made it to the stairwell.

Misaki did her best to focus, pushing ahead as fast as her legs could possibly take her, despite feeling her chest writhe in agony for air. Her breaths were shallow, quick. Sweat was pouring down her face.

_Concentrate, Misaki. Get to the stairs._

She blinked more sweat out of her eyes, hands reaching down to a pouch in the vest. There were only two beams behind her now. Only two sets of heavy boots and ragged breathing following her. One suddenly blinked and disappeared, no sound reaching her ears.

She winced, pulling out a small flash bang. From just beyond the glare of her flashlight, the stairwell could be seen. Escape was so close, just out of reach. The darkness pressed down into her, paralyzing her body, slowing her actions. Misaki pulled the pin, dropping the canister as she ran up to the door, panting heavily and struggling to move. There were no more lights behind her. No more mercenaries followed. They were all dead.

The flash bang exploded with deafening sound and light as she scrambled through the door, illuminating for only a fraction of a second a tall figure in a red cloak and black top hat. Behind him, mangled bodies lay scattered and bloodied on the floor and against the wall. Then it all disappeared into oblivion.

Misaki pulled herself up the steps with fading consciousness, doing her best to escape the suffocating and unimaginable horror below.

* * *

_Misaki! … Misaki! Wake up, Kirihara! Come on…_

Misaki's eyelids opened with painfully slow responsiveness. For a moment she wondered if her throbbing temples weren't loaded with a sack of rusty screws. There also wasn't supposed to be a scratching sensation in the back of her eyeballs, or bile rising in her throat, so perhaps she could begin to appreciate the little things that _were_ functioning as supposed to.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were dead..." Tenashi, regrettably, was not standing above her, holding her reassuringly. Instead, he spoke gently through her earpiece.

"You can hear me, right?" Misaki strained her neck to manage a feeble nod, which didn't end up quite how she expected.

"Okay, at least you're conscious- if you're in pain, blink once." He caught his breath. Misaki blinked once, forcing her eyelids to stay open for just long enough to get the message across. Afterburns swam in her vision in the distance.

A mild string of curses came from his mouth. "Listen, we're scrambling a support team to try and evacuate you out of there, but you'll be on your own until they get there. The generators' been blown somehow, so the Contractors have retreated." He almost stuttered with how fast he was relaying the new orders. "Just- just hold on, okay? Find a safe spot to lay low, got it?"

Misaki feebly planted a palm on the rough concrete, pushing herself up to at least a sitting position.

"I'm no medical expert, but it looks like you suffered shock and passed out from the proximity of the flash bang." It wasn't a pleasant conversation, or one she wanted to hear, but having a voice speak to you was comforting. She took in deep breaths, squeezing her eyes shut. "Whatever was down there, whatever you were running from- it didn't help either. I suppose it's better that you passed out than…" He didn't finish the thought. Neither of them needed to hear it.

Misaki stood shakily to her feet, dragging, with some effort, herself against the still parked van they had used to enter.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Misaki. There appears to be a small cut-off in the southern wall of the basement where you can hide in for the time being."

She managed a weary smile. "I'm… I'm n-not a child, Tenashi." The rifle hanging from her shoulder felt like nothing short of a sack of weights.

"I know, I know, but I want you to be safe! This is no time to be messing around and- and…" He abruptly stopped.

Misaki pushed herself off the van, confident enough to finally walk without a stagger. "Hey, hey! …Fine, don't listen to me."

"I'm fine, Tenashi. I appreciate the concern-," because he sounded like a doting mother, "-but I'm not going to sit around waiting for my saviors. How many troops are outside?"

"…Six." He answered begrudgingly.

"I'll throw another flashbang, with a chaff grenade. That should disorient them."

"You might not have to. It's a passing patrol, if you wait a few moments they might go."

Misaki jogged up to the edge of basement's driveway entrance, flattening against a wall. "Whatever happened to the police? Shouldn't bomb squad be here?"

"They're on their way- but they might have a little resistance, getting through these guys."

"All the more reason to help them out."

Misaki darted out from behind the wall and pulled out the two grenades, slipping behind an armored infantry vehicle and tossing them over. The gasps of surprise were muffled by an incredibly loud pop, which Misaki had the sense to muffle by clamping down on her ears. A wide spray of tiny, glittering foils floated through the air and began to spread around in a wide area, jamming radio signals.

Misaki ran out from behind the vehicle and, grabbing the frame of the rifle, slammed its butt into the back of the skull of the first solider she could reach. He fell to the floor with a resounding thud, knocked out. The other five were still stumbling blindly, and dropped like flies within moments after receiving the same punishment. The open warfare earlier had heavily distracted the American forces, who were uncoordinated and did not notice the sudden loss of six patrol men. It would, however, only take a few minutes before they did.

Misaki grabbed a handful of plasti-cuffs, lightweight, plastic zip ties specifically designed for quick arrest, and began to bound the soldiers. It would be of some help to whoever arrived after to dispose of them should they prove to be a nuisance.

While tightening the cuffs around one of them, Misaki suddenly became aware of a presence behind her. She whipped her head around, rifle in hand, and aimed it steadily at a young boy with white hair and violet eyes. He was out of place, dressed irregularly, and too calm, too reserved to not be suspicious.

"This isn't a place for children." She spoke gently, but firmly.

"I shall conserve that notion when I come across a child here." He retorted flawlessly, his light smile widening.

Realizing it was inappropriate to point the rifle as she had, she lowered it, but did not put it away. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous, you shouldn't be here." Her frown deepened, forehead creasing.

"I was… drawn." The boy eloquently tipped his words, as if from a noble heritage. "And what should I discover but destruction and… souls." He stepped forward noiselessly, slowly striding towards Misaki. There was no time to question what his intentions were, his presence was foreboding.

"Please halt where you are." She gripped the rifle. He did not respond, continuing to walk. "I will ask one more time before I am forced to restrain you."

That made his smile widen to a grin. Suddenly, the boy began to glow with a blue hue. Misaki's eyes widened, staring straight into his red irises. She pulled the trigger, sending a bullet tearing through the boy's leg, a shot she was only so lucky to make because of his close proximity. That seemed to shock him, as he shakily looked down to the wound. A red spot quickly became visible and grew with his steady dread. He clutched at it weakly, screaming.

Misaki backed away, retreating down the block as the sound of sirens filled the air. Against the windows of nearby buildings, red and blue flashes could be seen. As a contingent of police cars and armored vehicles pulled up the block to the building, Misaki quietly slipped away into the shadows of an alleyway.


	6. Reflections

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay guys, I've been taking a short rest to refocus my mind, get some more ideas, and improve my writing style. The action is slowly building!

* * *

- Chapter 6 -

_Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will_. - Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

Next time, he would bring something to play with. Or at least read. The latest novel from a corner store?

Hei lazily threw his gaze around the bare walls of the train car, which shook every so often from the uneven mess of rails it traveled down at high speeds. The constant rumbling had made his lower body begin to ache; the ever-present hum of spinning wheels and whooshing air buzzed in his ears incessantly. It was a kind of torture. The darkness was present so often and so long that he could almost see it better than Mao might have when he was still a cat. Hei sighed again, more times than he cared to remember, and tried to think of more pleasant memories.

Amber floated to his mind. Not exactly what he had been hoping for, but it would have to do.

* * *

Cricket chirps littered the thick grass, the ambient tune of life. The light crackle of leaves underfoot was painfully clear to any accustomed ears; in this case, his. Hei silently watched the two figures walk below, perched on the branch of a tall tree and obscured from view by a wall of leaves.

_Contractors._

They must have been cocky, rookies foolish enough to walk out in the open. The mistake would cost them their lives. Hei shifted his sight to a nearby fig tree where his sister was similarly perched, blacker than the sky. They had established that it was his turn to take care of whatever unfortunate soul lingered by their alcove.

Hei grunted, pushing off the sturdy branch and grabbing onto another one noiselessly to swing to the ground. Before the two men even noticed, one had a thin wire around his throat and the other had a knife lodged in the back of his head. The whole attack was over in a matter of seconds. It was disgustingly easy to kill, and though it was far from his first time, Hei still acknowledged the uneasy churning of revolt in his stomach to complement a stained conscience. For that reason he preferred not to look into the faces of the carcasses and let someone else dispose of them.

"Nice job, that has to be one of your most flawless take-downs yet." Bai casually strode up to him, inspecting the bodies with a mix of satisfaction and awe. Hei could not understand the appeal in the barbaric act, and simply shrugged. He wore a pained indifference, knowing it was just part of the job, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Come on, don't you feel a little pride in how good you've become?" She smiled at him. The regret over this kind of thing had long since faded out of her.

"Xing…" He began to mutter, but she wagged her finger.

"Codenames only, Hei. You know the rules." She insisted they follow closely to secretive policies when on assignment. It was supposed to protect their identities, the one personal thing they still had. He turned his back to her, staring into the starry sky.

"I only do it to keep you safe, Bai. You know I don't like doing this." She was hardly surprised, as they had the discussion numerous times, but at least he had relented to use her codename. That meant he didn't feel as badly as he used to.

"I know… To be honest, I'm not fond of it either." It was hard to believe that, with how composed and sweet her voice was. "One day, we'll be able to leave this all behind." It was a hopeful thought, at best. The conversation trailed off to an awkward silence, but Amber chose the perfect time to make an appearance.

"Hey you two!" She waved cheerily, oblivious to the two bodies lying at Hei's feet. Her blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, hands spotted with dried mud and dirt. "Wouldn't happen to have any gum, would you? I could use a refreshing snack."

Bai obliged, throwing her a stick of peppermint from a carefully preserved but worn package of gum. They were small pleasures in the field.

"Thanks Bai!" She grinned. The girl nodded. "So, how are things coming along? Come on Hei, wipe that frown off. You already look bad enough with that cut up outfit, don't add creases to your face!" She pouted cutely, trying to ease their tension. It worked, in a way. She had a way of staying chipper and passing it along, kind of like a Contractor's ability.

"I'm alright, just a little worn, that's all." Hei managed a faint smile, finally moving away from the spot he had been rooted to. Bai jogged up to them as they slowly made their way through the deep jungle, keeping a keen eye out even through their idle chatter.

"When I get a break from this assignment, I am taking the longest hot bath of my life." Amber sighed, stretching her arms behind her head. "With bubbles. How about you two, any plans?"

"Relax at home, take in some pleasantries. You know how it goes." Hei answered for his sister and himself.

"Will you go shopping with me?" Bai surprised him with a tease.

"Oh, sure! Would you prefer a new bra to go with your bulletproof vest?" He shot back, feeling his body slowly ease. They shared a giggle, momentarily forgetting death was always lurking in the shadows.

The jungle was a damp and unpleasant place enough when simply trying to survive in it, but staying constantly alert for the threat of enemies whittled down their energy. Especially at night, the humidity became close to unbearable and they always found themselves sweating. Hei, Bai and Amber were some of the best operatives the Syndicate had available, even though only Bai was a Contractor.

Sometimes, they would wade through puddles of blood-tainted water. When it splashed onto their clothes, it was truly a putrid smell of iron that was hard to wash out and even harder to forget. Hei did his best to kill his targets quickly and without punctures to avoid such a thing. The knives, while useful, only made things messy.

His sister, while advantaged with her ability to electrocute, paid a rather steep price considering their circumstances. She had to sleep after using her powers, so when she did use them, it was conservatively. They could not afford to be ambushed.

To further prove that point and irritate Hei, a wave of Contractors did just that. A blinding beam of light flashed by their faces, awry of its intended marks by just a few inches. It burned through a nearby tree instead, leaving a gaping, charred hole.

"Note to self- avoid getting hit by light beam." Amber mumbled to herself, drawing out a pistol and knife. The insulated grip of the knife and serrated edge of the gun handle felt comforting in her hands after so many uses, and her aim was anything but inaccurate.

They bent low and scrambled to cover, sparing what seconds they could to assess and organize.

"I can't see them from here, or count their numbers." Hei whispered just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of flocking birds and their squawks.

"We need a distraction." Bai whispered back, hands pressed against the trunk of a tree. "Anyone got any grenades left?"

Amber and Hei shook their heads grimly.

"Damn. Okay, Hei, I'll knock this tree down with a discharge. You dash out and try to circle around through the trees. We can't do much back here."

He nodded, his sister already glowing blue. With a burst, a powerful wave of electricity coursed through the bark of the large tree, burning it in a jagged line from one side to the other with a visible black wound. Bai took a running leap up its length, catching a branch. The commotion had drawn the attention of the Contractors, and another flash of a light beam shot by her body. Hei took note of the angle, tensing as he waited for the tree to fall. Whatever worry he had for his sister and Amber was overshadowed by the compelling to kill their attackers.

Bai swung back, and with her forward momentum gave a mighty kick up the trunk. It groaned, but did not move. Bai rocked her body again, this time gaining a larger speed, and came down in a loop. The second kick did it- the tree began to tip forward. It only crackled for the first sew seconds as the branches and leaves swayed down, but then the whole tree began to creak and snap loudly.

Hei jumped out, line cast and wrapping around the higher branch of a distant tree. He pulled up into its foliage just as Bai's giant paperweight hit the ground with a rumble, waiting tentatively for a few moments; when he heard nothing alerted to his presence, he began to creep forward, scouting out what he could.

A blue glow up ahead gave away the position of one of the Contractors, and Hei spared no expense in triumphantly silencing it. He tightened his grip around a single blade and aimed carefully. With a quick flick of the wrist, only a pained shriek followed, and a dead body dropped from the shadows.

One down.

The distraction had worked in more ways than one; their enemies were taken by surprise by the suddenness of the counter and did not expect to be located so quickly. Amber peered from around the trunk of her cover and discerned another target. Quiet hisses of air were the only evidence she had pulled the trigger and taken down another Contractor. It was turning out to be a bad night for them.

As the stars glowed in the sky, flanked by wispy clouds, various sounds filled the air. Birds, disturbed from their nests. Gunshots. Breaking trees. Shouts of pain, and then abruptly silenced screams. Everything settled, an eerie calm lulling over the battlefield once more.

* * *

She looked peaceful, curled up into a ball. Bai was fast asleep at the base of a grand cinchona tree, its leaves fluttering gently in the breeze. The pond at Hei's feet was smooth as glass, undiluted from dirt or grime. In its reflection, he could see the near black sky, dotted with fake stars.

"I wish we could see the moon again…" The words tumbled out of his mouth quietly and without notice. Amber made no movement and gave no answer, her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"Maybe one day we will." She spoke barely above a whisper herself. There was more behind her mask, more that she had never dared to say aloud or even could be realized was present. Amber, for all her charm, was as frail as a snowflake. They all were. They were too young to be doing this, and too alone to be comforted. There was so much wrong, but it never quite crossed their thoughts enough to break their spirit.

"This is too much, Amber." He needn't say more. They both silently understood that war left scars, some of them deeper than others. And to lose ones purpose while in the heat of battle- well… it was best not to think too much. Not until they were safe.

"We'll make it through, Hei. I know we will. Let's just focus on what we have to do, and try not to think too much about the rest." If only it were so easy.

She cupped his cheek, then, pulling his face down to look at hers. Hei stared longingly into her eyes, her new codename derived from their color. If he had passed her on the street, he never would have guessed she was a murderer- or rather, mercenary. They were just trying to make ends meet, and in the creamy depths of her gaze, he lost himself, imagining a normal day some time in the future where he could wake up in a comfortable bed with Amber by his side.

The slippery edge of a tear peeked out from behind her eyelashes, brimming on them like her quivering heart. It was born not of sadness, but of her tender love for the man that leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, granting her a peace she did not know she needed.

The scene faded to white.

* * *

It took a few seconds before Hei registered that he was once again on the train, but it was still, unmoving.

_Rest stop._

With sluggish energy he pulled himself up and exited through a small personnel door in the front of the car, taking care to stay in the shadows and move quietly. He peered out from between the couplings, glancing for other people, but there were none. The train yard they had found themselves in was mostly empty.

A large sign hung from a metal pole, and outlined on top was the name _Xinjiang_, one that Hei recognized as a province in the western most part of China. They were on the border now, nearing a mountainous region that encroached on parts of China, Russia, Kyrgyzstan, and Kazakhstan, the next country they would be entering. There was still a long way to go, at least many more days, but they were getting steadily closer. Within a week, Hei would find himself in Germany.

* * *

The questioning had been dull; the medical treatment, mundane. Although Misaki insisted she was fine, the medical team refused to leave her in peace, citing Goro as having instructed them to do as such. When he made an appearance, Misaki did not delay to make him pay for it.

"Excuse me, but could you tell these physicians that my body is not severed into countless pieces, and does not need to be doted over?" Misaki's eyebrows twitched.

"Only if you promise to come along for a debriefing." He flashed a cocky smile, knowing she had no choice. What he didn't know was that Misaki was plotting to rip him a new hole.

"I'll give you a debriefing alright." She murmured, voice dripping with malice.

He waved off the doctors and nurses, Misaki happy to finally breathe freely. They strolled quickly to his office, where Madam Oreille was waiting with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Extra sugar and some cream, just for you." Misaki accepted the drink gratefully, gulping it down in between rubs of her forehead.

"So, I saw there was a commotion inside the basement." Goro went straight to business, something she appreciated in moments like these. In truth, she was a little excited to detail how she had managed to escape an assassin and Contractor.

"More like massacre. Only seconds after I lost communication with Tenashi, a bomb went off and the power to the building was cut. At the same time, the assassin took out the commander of the mercenaries and started hunting us down in the dark." She shuddered at the memory, feeling a phantom chill begin to envelop her skin in a cold sweat. She had just barely managed to make it out alive…

"Did you get a glimpse of him?" Goro knew it was unlikely, but he had to make sure first. It could prove invaluable.

"Only at the very end, after I threw a flashbang while escaping up the stairs. I saw what looked like a cloak and… top hat. But no, I couldn't discern the color." Goro groaned inwardly, knowing that the description was too vague to be of much use. Madam Oreille seemed to think otherwise.

"You're certain of this, dear?" It wasn't often she was serious, so it meant something now that she had taken an interest.

"Positive." Misaki nodded, pulling back into the reaches of her memory to make sure she wasn't fooling herself.

"And considering he was moving about in the dark… impervious to gunfire, with that appearance- our assassin could very likely be an agent of MI6." Oreille inspected her fingernails, amused by the surprised expressions written on both their faces. It was to be taken for granted that someone had hired the assassin, but they would have never concluded it to be from an intelligence agency.

"What makes you certain?" Goro cleared his throat, looking to follow the line of reasoning.

"A man by the name of August 7, a Contractor under their employment. His ability is akin to that of a magician's, and from what you've told me-" she winked at Misaki, "-I'm fairly confident it was him. It's no surprise our British friends would try to land a blow against the Americans as payback; we're not the only players here, after all."

Though their evidence was spotty, Misaki found herself willing to believe the hypothesis. But one thing continued to nag her.

"Why would he let me stay alive? He knew we were coming." It was a bit of a silly question; she was grateful to be alive, but it befuddled her as to their intentions. Wouldn't she be a detriment to their operation?

"Well, I don't particularly think MI6 has much care for us, so they wouldn't be concerned about his discretion; but knowing our arrival, we can assume they have someone on the inside to inform them. Goro, it looks like we've got a mole snooping about." Oreille smiled cheekily, undaunted as always by the gravity of their situation. He grumbled something under his breath about her being freakishly calm, but it went unnoticed.

"He must not be communicating by phone, then. They're all tapped and we haven't picked up anything. This _mole_ must be meeting up in person." Goro rested his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. "Oreille, we need a way to track everyone involved in the Stone Breaker operation, to see if anyone is going out of their way-"

"Easy task, darling." She cut him off. "We've got my doll network, remember?" Her eyes glinted with a sinister delight. "I must say, I've never been able to penetrate quite _this_ deep into other intelligence agencies. Looks like these fortune cookies are coming true."

She strode out of the room with a laugh at the dumbfounded look on Misaki and Goro's faces.


	7. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Author's Note:** A filler chapter before our show begins! Trust me, you won't see it coming.

* * *

- Chapter 7 -

_Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies._ - Aristotle

* * *

Commercial residencies, especially adjacent to public transportation hubs, were depressingly run down and dingy. That's why Hei preferred them for hiding. While they _were _still in China, a separate train would have to be found that would cross its borders further west, a highly discomforting thought when imagining just how boring and tension-inducing such a trip was.

Hei was staring out a dirtied window at the now bustling train yard below when a knock came to the door. He tensed, unsure of whether to be alarmed someone was aware of his presence or relieved that the person had returned the favor. With one hand on a blade, he strode over to the door and eyed the peephole, suppressing a gasp when he saw who his guest was.

"What are you doing here…?" He growled once the door no longer obstructed them.

Kenji Sakurai, the bumbling and clumsy mobster that had escaped with a Doll two years prior thanks to his help was now standing before him, laden with a goofy smile and some new facial hair.

"Can't drop by to see you?" He acted as if they were best of friends, and in a sense, Kenji owed him that much even if Hei never asked for it. Kenji just happened to be a fiercely loyal and idealistic young man with clear moral senses of right and wrong.

"How did you…" But when Hei glanced around the door, he saw the Doll that Kenji had taken to be his partner. She had grown since then, no longer the fragile being with glazed eyes that he remembered. She was a little taller now, her dark blue hair having grown out from a short buzz to a cute curl falling below her shoulders that was topped with a white headband. Whether Kenji bought it for her or she chose it herself, a sundress hugged her figure. She looked far prettier this way, far more human, and her eyes were no longer so distant but instead reminded him of Yin's.

"Haha, she's quite the woman now, huh?" He grinned, nudging Hei. "Her name is- well, she can introduce herself." He stroked her arm tenderly. "Remember Hei?"

The Doll smiled faintly at Kenji, nodding, and turned her attention to Hei. "My name is Alice." She extended out her hand. By now, these variations in behavior no longer surprised him. Hei in fact welcomed them; conformity was never one of his talents nor interests except when on a mission. He took her hand, shaking cautiously.

"We followed ya ever since you boarded that ship from Japan-" Hei's eyebrows twitched, "-and then when you got on the train. Must have been an uncomfortable ride…" Kenji muttered, scratching the back of his head apologetically as if he understood the discomfort. "H-hey, look, before you run off or something, why don't we help you out?"

Up until then, Hei had been completely silent, but this new prompt he had to consider. "I'm dangerous to be around. You know that." It was a tempting offer, but Hei prioritized safety. It was easier for other people to accept that when he was cold and harsh, something Kenji was quite resistant to.

"Aw, look man, you helped us out of a tight spot back then. I've always wanted to return the favor, and… Well, we really want to be of use, you know?" He looked to Alice with a pleading look, as if her joint support would convince Hei, but she remained silent.

"…I'm headed to Germany."

"Whoa- okay, why so far out?" As always, his naivety preceded him.

"There's a third Gate there. I need to take Yin to see if I can revive her." Hei stepped back, allowing them to look into the room at the wheelchair where she rested. She looked so peaceful and… helpless, just sitting there, not quite present in the world. Kenji felt a pang of guilt, remembering Alice when they first pulled the cover off her crate, his boss handling her like a tool.

"We'll take you there." It was surprising, really, how resolute he sounded and how quickly it was determined when he didn't even fully grasp what was required of the journey. He would always be Kenji, a little puppy eager to please.

"How are you planning on doing that? I can't just ride around with her anywhere I feel like." While Hei's glare could extinguish a flame, it was merely a test of Kenji's nerves. The man squirmed under the pressure, but was already set to help them out.

"I have a few friends that could h-help me get a flight out of here to Germany. That is, _if_ you're willing to go." Kenji's mind raced furiously, doing its best to glue the plan together and convince Hei.

"Fine." And that was it.

"Wha- alright, excellent!" He grinned, hugging Alice. Before turning back into the room, Hei noticed a flicker in her eye as his arms wrapped around her back. A smile crept onto her lips as slowly as her hands ran around his waist.

_Yin…_

* * *

"Boy, am I glad you're safe." Tenashi sighed, putting down his sandwich. Misaki had wandered over to his office after her conversation with Goro and found him splayed across his chair, head on the table in uncomfortable rest. He jumped like a mouse when she cleared her throat, and ran over to give her a crushing embrace. Now they were out having lunch, a semi-daily habit.

"You're not the only one." She laughed, feeling lighter than earlier. Tenashi's easy-going charm was infectious. "Were you worried?" She teased, eyeing him.

"Of course I was! What's that supposed to mean?" He blurted out, mouth still full of food. "Some psycho pops out of nowhere the moment we lose the signal and starts mowing those guys down left and right…" He trailed off, and they lapsed into a moment of silence.

"B-but, anyway-" He stuttered, trying to change the topic, "-it's great you're safe. What was that about a Contractor, a little boy? I saw with the Dolls, but the chaff you threw jammed our communications, _again._" He emphasized the last bit, implicating her for the troubles.

It only then dawned on Misaki that who she encountered could have been…

"Shi- that was Izanawi." She barely breathed the words out, pieces clicking into place with a sudden enlightenment.

"Izanawi… You mean Izanagi?" Kenji forked a fry off his plate, stuffing it into his gaping mouth. "Those two are part of Shinto folklore."

"Well, looks like Oreille isn't up to par with her mythology…" He stared at her curiously, but continued when she said nothing more.

"Anyway, they're a pair. According to the legends, Izanami and Izanagi were married."

_Chew, swallow._

"But, Izanami died during childbirth and went to the land of the dead. Izanagi tried getting her out, but when he saw her, he was terrified." He emphasized this with various hand motions. "He placed a boulder over the entrance to the land of the dead, and while she furiously told him she would kill 1,000 people every day, he said he would create 1,500."

"Quite the story- but how does that relate to those two?" It was a rhetorical question, but Tenashi found it an opportunity to do some creative thinking.

"Well, Izanami kind of died five weeks ago… Kind of. And Izanagi appeared at the same time."

"So now he's going to look for her, to… bring her back from the dead?" Misaki finished the line of thinking.

"Seems so."

"This is perfect."

"What is?"

While Misaki was usually against working with Contractors, she found herself smiling at the prospect of being able to lure Izanagi to their task force. "He's going to be searching for Izanami- the Doll that's with BK-201. If we tell him that we're tracking both of them, he'll be willing to work with us to get to her, right?"

"I don't see why not." Tenashi finished off his plate, settling back with a satisfied sigh.

"I have to speak to Madam Oreille about this- even if he does agree to work with us, we can't afford to do anything that would further the prophecy."

"I'd certainly hate to live in eternal gloom and doom." He laughed, swirling around the straw in his drink.

"That makes two of us. Which reminds me…" Misaki faltered, unsure of whether to bring up the topic again. When Tenashi gave her a questioning look, she took a deep breath and continued. "How does your fiancé look- what was her name?" She regretted asking when his eyes flashed and his expression darkened.

"My fiancé… " He took a moment to compose himself, organize his thoughts. "Her name was Nina. She was a beautiful woman, soft spoken and kind. Her natural hair color was black, and her eyes were an ocean blue." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a wallet. When he flicked it open, Misaki's eyes fell upon the picture a startlingly familiar face.

The woman in the picture, although with shorter hair and a softer face, looked almost exactly like someone Misaki had worked with just five weeks ago.

"Mina…"

"What was that?" Tenashi was befuddled, heart skipping a beat with a glint of hope.

"It can't be- that looks almost exactly like someone I know. They have the same hair, but her eyes were violet, her hair was longer, and…" Misaki decided to cut out the bit about Mina's payment of kissing, her preference being females. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you saying?" Tenashi was breathless.

"I'm saying there's a good chance your fiancé became a Contractor, changed her name and started wearing contacts to hide her identity. Mina Hazuki. Operative of… my former employers."

* * *

The howling wind penetrated through her layers of dark clothing to chill her to the bone. The lone woman stood calf deep in snow, high above the forest below. In the distance, under the glow of a sliver of a red moon and hundreds of imposter stars, was the third Gate.

She breathed evenly, little clouds forming around her mouth. A single sheath with a katana hung from her utility belt. She stepped forward, snow barely crunching underfoot as she neared the forest, intent on slipping into its shadows.


	8. Biting the Hand that Feeds You

**Author's Note:** Listen to EPR2 from the DtB OST while reading for great mood! Also, I updated chapter 5 with a music listening suggestion too. Future chapters will have the same.

* * *

- Chapter 8 -_  
_

_Be wary of the man who urges an action in which he himself incurs no risk._ - Joaquin Setanti

* * *

- Three Days Later -

"Major." Captain Fieritz saluted crisply at the approaching man. Major Hanoch hobbled over to the observation glass, worn from the biting cold outside, and after a moment nodded at the man to put his hand down.

They stood in silence as the Major steadied his deep breathing until he pursed his lips and decided it was time to find out more about their intruder.

"Has he spoken?"

"No. We've been interrogating him for over three hours now but he isn't saying anything." Captain Fieritz drew the words out carefully, not keen on disappointing the older man and bearing any brunt of his infamous snapping anger, even though he knew no such thing would happen.

"And you found him where, again?"

"Unconscious by the Gate, sir."

"Now why would that be?" The Major often thought aloud, posing rhetorical questions to help stimulate his imagination.

"He was found injured."

"Injured? Well, I certainly doubt he would scurry over to the Gate just to pass out from wherever he came. No, I think it far more likely someone else intercepted him and he lost the fight." He craned his neck to get a better look at the figure slumped over and handcuffed in a small chair. "He doesn't look so bad. Must have been quick."

Captain Fieritz remained steadily silent, waiting only to fill in whatever information the Major was missing.

"I want to speak with him." By the time he uttered the command, he was already pushing through the door to the small chamber. With a wave, he dismissed the interrogator and plopped himself down heftily opposite the man.

Hanoch glanced around, admiring the simplicity of the space. It was completely bare save for the table and two chairs. The lamp overhead was fluorescent, casting everything in a sickly shade as it hummed. The sound could be quite unnerving. And then, there was the glass. Spotless and sound proof, with a perfect reflection back into the room. No amount of staring would reveal the people right behind it, observing like hawks. Microphones were implanted into the solid ceiling, but they were not visible or accessible. The same went for the speaker. Essentially, anyone inside was isolated from the outside world.

Hanoch's gaze returned to the man. Well-kempt black hair, only slightly ruffled from handling. A sleek black coat. Nothing else. No identification. Impossible to track. He cleared his throat, drawing the man's attention, but he did not stir.

"I've heard a bit about you. You managed to sneak by our base, found yourself at the Gate- and then what? We just find you unconscious? I thought a man such as yourself was capable of better." It was a clear taunt, but Hanoch held no personal regard behind it. He was a skilled interrogator in his own right, and riling up people's feelings was one of the fastest ways to crack their silence. So far, this man held. He continued on.

"I'm curious, really. Why come out here? I'll admit, these Gates can be fascinating and terrifying at the same time, but this is quite a god-forsaken place. Of course, I'd be lying if I said you were a stranger to that." He waited a few seconds. Still nothing.

"Now, you could be hired. With the way you handled those guards _earlier_-" his tone darkened for just the right effect, "-I'd venture to guess you're a professional. A professional killer?" Another rhetorical question. There was no doubt about it. "But assassins aren't hired for reconnaissance. And how many people are hired to inspect a Gate? No, your reasons must go a little deeper than that."

He paused, but by now he had resigned himself to the fact that the man sitting before him would not speak. It would be better to simply layer intelligence onto his conscience, perhaps make him shudder.

"You find yourself in a poor situation, so I suggest you cooperate. It is not hard to recognize a Contractor, especially one as infamous as yourself. BK-201." Finally, that elicited a response. The man stiffened ever so slightly, barely disturbing the evenness of his cape or even his breathing; but for a sharp eye like his, Hanoch could detect these things. He had made the crack, the first breakthrough in the stone surface. Now to exploit it.

"I wish I knew the circumstances surrounding your arrival, but those can wait. I am a patient man, Mr. Black Reaper. In the meantime, I shall enjoy myself interrogating your friends." It was a bluff- he couldn't be certain if the Reaper had come alone or not, but it was worth playing. If it turned out to be false, he could always fall back on a reasonable excuse. And if not… Well, that's what one hoped for.

It turned out conditions were favorable. A gruff snarl escaped BK-201's lips. Hanoch smiled inwardly. This match was won.

"Oh? It seems I hit a nerve. For someone as unattached to the world as you, do you think you would writhe watching them squirm under some… torture?" Personally, he disliked the idea, but there was no trouble to resorting to threats, empty or not. BK-201's head slowly inched up. When his hair parted from his eyes, Hanoch saw the deep, burning rage in their depths. They contained an unspeakable fury, glassy and as soulless, as cold as metal.

Hanoch lowered his voice, speaking ominously now. If BK-201 did not respond to this, he would be sitting in a cell for… well, a _long_ time. At least until he could figure out what to do with him.

"You are running on borrowed time, Reaper. This is your one and _only _opportunity to tell us what you know, or you may find yourself short a few friends while you twiddle your thumbs in a cell." He spoke with a clipped harshness, and then waited as silence descended upon them.

Ten seconds passed. Then twenty. Deciding he had enough, Major Hanoch made to stand. Then, BK-201's eyes flickered, and he finally broke.

"Wait." Monotone. Deep. Detached. But caring enough to finally speak.

"So you finally grace us with cooperation." But Hanoch was anything but amused. He slid back into the chair, leaning forward. Any defensive body language would put the Reaper at ease, and he could not afford to lose his hard work.

"What do you want to know." The way he spoke, it wasn't even a question. The Reaper, to his credit, may have been interrogated before. His voice did not waiver, and he did not naively ask. He only made statements.

"What were you doing snooping around the Gate?" Hanoch would waste no time.

The Reaper chose his words carefully, unwilling to give away more than was necessary. "I needed to inspect it." Hanoch resisted the urge to sigh.

"That much is obvious, we both know that. That does not tell me why."

Begrudgingly, BK-201 spoke again. "There are certain properties of the Gate I need to understand. They- …" He paused, collecting his thoughts once more. Hanoch waited passively. "-They may be able to assist me… to…" Hanoch could feel his uncertainty, his trepidation. Whatever it was, he really didn't want to give it away. "To enhance my powers." Well, that was anti-climatic.

"Properties..?" Hanoch chose to dip into one of the key words.

"The Gate has abnormalities." Again, obvious to anyone who has been around them.

"Are you referring to the Meteor fragment?" Hanoch had only heard a bit about the thing, so he couldn't be certain if that was part of the situation.

"No. Just the abnormalities."

"Are you saying you wished to harness them somehow?"

"That's what research is for." Answering the question without answering it. Hanoch was starting to grow fond of his composure, even If it proved difficult.

"You said to enhance your powers…" BK-201 made no motion. "I was hoping your reasons would be a little less vain and straightforward."

And then, the Reaper smiled. Thinly, with an obvious façade that stole away the warmth of the action, but it was a smile. "I'm a Contractor."

"…Yes, which makes this all the more troubling." Hanoch racked his mind for any details he may have missed, anything important he could bring up. Then he remembered.

"Oh, one more thing. How exactly did you find yourself knocked out with your ass hanging in the air like a drunken mule?" A jab at the man's pride, but he took it with stride.

"It's hard being popular. I figured you would appreciate my ass more than a middle finger when you found me- and those three guards." If Hanoch bothered to glance back at the Reaper, he would see the satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He was already halfway through the door by the time BK-201 finished, slightly infuriated with the unwarranted cockiness.

* * *

His vision was bleary. There was a dull throbbing in the back of his head that wasn't present when he last checked. That annoying hum of the fluorescent bulb had penetrated his uneasy sleep, and it irked him even more since he was handcuffed to a chair. A chair.

With a groggy glance, Hei scanned the room. Empty. Decidedly unattractive, too. When one was being interrogated, there was no choosing. At least it was better than that one time back in-

The door creaked open. An older man stepped in, quietly taking a seat. From the split second that he stole a glance at him before hanging his head down, Hei noticed various medals. A decorated veteran.

It was silent for a little while, Hei testing the man's patience. And then, he spoke. Slow, steady and with the vibe of age.

"I've heard a bit about you. You managed to sneak by our base, found yourself at the Gate- and then what? We just find you unconscious? I thought a man such as yourself was capable of better."

It was amusing how he tried to rile Hei. Blows at pride would not work. Hei had already discarded that long ago, when he first donned the white mask.

"I'm curious, really. Why come out here? I'll admit, these Gates can be fascinating and terrifying at the same time, but this is quite a god-forsaken place. Of course, I'd be lying if I said you were a stranger to that."

Another common technique. Trying to spoon feed motives into the targets mind. Hei saw no reason to say anything yet, so he stayed mute. It was working. The next comment was a shot in the dark.

"Now, you could be hired. With the way you handled those guards _earlier_-" his tone darkening in a bid to be frightening, "-I'd venture to guess you're a professional. A professional killer?" A rhetorical question. There was no doubt he saw Hei's handiwork with the guards. "But assassins aren't hired for reconnaissance. And how many people are hired to inspect a Gate? No, your reasons must go a little deeper than that."

Well, at least he drew conclusions fairly well. But even this did not disturb Hei; unless he spoke, they would never understand what he was doing in Germany, or how he came to be in their unfortunate grasp.

"You find yourself in a poor situation, so I suggest you cooperate. It is not hard to recognize a Contractor, especially one as infamous as yourself. BK-201."

Hei felt himself stiffen, a bit involuntarily, but mostly on purpose. He wanted to give the illusion of being surprised, even though it was the furthest thing from the truth. The world over of intelligence agencies and military organizations knew him. That was the price of being such a sought-after Contractor.

"I wish I knew the circumstances surrounding your arrival, but those can wait. I am a patient man, Mr. Black Reaper. In the meantime, I shall enjoy myself interrogating your friends."

That caught him by surprise, even though it shouldn't have. Kenji, Alice and Yin were nowhere close by, although it was just as easy to pretend that he had come with a team. Then they would devote resources to finding ghosts that didn't exist. The man's tone softened, gleeful with an imagined victory.

"Oh? It seems I hit a nerve. For someone as unattached to the world as you, do you think you would writhe watching them squirm under some… torture?"

Again, it was a gamble on his part. Hei knew there was no way in hell they could have found three people that were well over one hundred miles away. The man lowered his voice, speaking ominously. Another attempt at emotional manipulation.

"You are running on borrowed time, Reaper. This is your one and _only _opportunity to tell us what you know, or you may find yourself short a few friends while you twiddle your thumbs in a cell."

That last idea was discomforting, but to keep the illusion, Hei would have to feign caring for his captured operatives. He let time slip by, pushing his luck to the edge to make it seem like he would only crack at the very last moment.

When the man stood to leave, he finally spoke.

"Wait." He used the dark tone when wearing the mask, the one when about to end another's life.

"So you finally grace us with cooperation."

_If only you were so lucky._

He heard the man shifting back into his seat. Hei took a deep breath, hoping the man would notice.

"What do you want to know."

"What were you doing snooping around the Gate?" Straight to the important bits. Well, at least this wouldn't drag out.

At least in this case, he could tell the truth. He spoke carefully. "I needed to inspect it."

"That much is obvious, we both know that. That does not tell me why."

So he wasn't a complete idiot like the previous interrogator. He didn't take false leads. Even so, Hei now had to make certain his act was unquestionable.

"There are certain properties of the Gate I need to understand. They- …" He paused, collecting his thoughts once more. The man waited passively. "-They may be able to assist me… to…" He purposely stuttered, purposely seemed unsure of himself. They would think it was important, this bit, and they would focus on it. "To enhance my powers." And no one would suspect otherwise.

"Properties…?" The man was thorough, combing over the information in order.

"The Gate has abnormalities." Another false lead, but this one was for fun. Now he was toying with the older officer.

"Are you referring to the Meteor fragment?" If only. Amber had one, and the only other known one was crushed in front of his eyes by Izanami. Suou…

"No. Just the abnormalities."

"Are you saying you wished to harness them somehow?" Perhaps Hei was a bit quick to hand out credit; the man was a little senile, having asked a redundant question.

"That's what research is for." A stupid question deserved a stupid answer, and in retrospect, this one wouldn't even answer anything. Hei smoothed his voice, adding a hint of obviousness.

"You said to enhance your powers…" And what about it? "I was hoping your reasons would be a little less vain and straightforward." Hei had succeeded in quelling the man's interest, drawing him away from the truth and to a purely emotional basis. Or perhaps the man was that naïve.

"I'm a Contractor." He allowed himself a smile, satisfied with the work. They were done.

"…Yes, which makes this all the more troubling." He paused, trying to come up with other topics of interest, but Hei's mind was already wandering.

"Oh, one more thing. How exactly did you find yourself knocked out with your ass hanging in the air like a drunken mule?" A jab. Time to trade blows.

"It's hard being popular. I figured you would appreciate my ass more than a middle finger when you found me- and those three guards."

Hei watched with a satisfied smirk as the man stormed out of the room, his patience worn thin.

Now, it was time to sleep. At least until the next fool walked in to interrogate or lead him out; he would prefer the latter, at least then he could begin escaping.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't you just love those little quotes at the beginning? :D Come on guys, where are those reviews? I love to hear from you all! Who knows, suggestions might even be added to the story! *hint hint*


	9. Convergance of Wills

**Author's Note:** Hola! 您好！ Kumusta! Bonjour! Hallo! こんにちは！ שלום! Hej! And, hello. Thank you, to all my wonderful readers, for your support and interest. Although I'm only able to write in English (without Google's translator, anyway), these chapters go out to all of you across the globe; writers know no bounds in appreciation of literature. Please, enjoy chapter 9! However, be warned the following paragraphs border on rating M.

* * *

- Chapter 9 -

_The shaft of the arrow had been feathered with one of the eagle's own plumes. We often give our enemies the means of our own destruction. _- Aesop

* * *

This… wasn't what he had been expecting. Hei struggled to gasp for air through the soaked rag covering his face before his head was shoved back underwater.

The important part was to focus. To embrace that burning sensation that bubbled furiously in his chest like an expanding balloon. Then… distance himself from it.

A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back up. Amid the pounding in his ears, he could barely make out another officer shouting at him with a thick German accent.

"Who are you working for?"

He would give no response. He would not break. They could waterboard him all day and learn nothing except that they were dealing with a hardened professional. They had already been trying for at least ten minutes.

Again he was shoved down into the tub. The heat in his lungs… His heart thumped at an incredible pace, burning through his whittled supply of oxygen. Just because he could go all day through this didn't mean he wanted to. Sooner or later he would be exhausted, prone to making mistakes.

They were holding longer this time, they would push him to the edge. Hei felt his body begin to pulse dangerously. His hold was slipping fast. Within seconds he was thrashing painfully under the pressure, trying to release muffled screams that would fall on deaf ears.

Finally, respite.

His head was pulled up again and he made no attempt to hide his labor. Hei sucked in whatever deep gasps he could, completely deprived of oxygen.

"Who are you working for?"

Despite being only half conscious, Hei resisted. That would prove to be a mistake.

Without warning his head was dunked underwater. With little air in his lungs, his resistance was cut down severely. He could already feel that same throb in his head, the boiling flame throughout his body. And then, a punch connected with his gut. Hei passed out instantly.

* * *

Hei's vision swam as he regained sense in his body. The first thing he did was shudder from the cold. He was splayed uncomfortably on a hard concrete floor, body aching. As his eyes floated around, he recognized the outline of bars.

_I'm in a cell…_

They had captured him, interrogated him, tortured him, and now imprisoned him. They couldn't do much more. But the cycle would not end. They would not give him rest. He knew that much.

A droplet of water dipped off his hair. If it was still wet, he must have passed out only minutes ago before being dragged into the cell. Hei shut his eyes tightly, clearing his mind to ease into the uncomfortable seat of his predicament.

First, he would check his equipment. More than likely it was confiscated and he would have to rely on on-site procurement.

With some effort, Hei managed to slide his palms next to his chest. They wobbled when he pushed, but slowly his body rose and he managed to find himself in an upright position. His ribs felt compressed, flattened down to restrict his breathing. When he looked down, they were. A tight torso-sized wrapping was secured around his upper-body to make movement and exertion more difficult. The same went for his legs and arms. They had stripped him of his clothing, leaving him in only his pants.

Hei steadily rose to his feet, testing out his motor control. A few flexes and bends assured him that his body parts were compliant, so he staggered over to a slab that passed for a bed and collapsed onto it.

Though he was fatigued, Hei could not clear his mind enough to sleep. The events of the past day haunted him; specifically, the meeting. He would face his demons first.

* * *

The flight to Germany had been a relaxing break from undercover movement. When they had landed in Munich, Kenji guided them to a small apartment that had been prepared for their arrival. It was quaint, a small relief among the bitter discomfort of a foreign land. It put his heart at ease to have left Yin there under their care, but that was all. Hei left not long after.

The base wasn't hard to find or even infiltrate. Hei had taken care of the guards with ease, pulling his punches to only knock them out. If their dead bodies were found security would be intensified severely, something he didn't want to deal with.

And then, it was just one long drive of about an hour to reach the Gate. That's where everything went wrong.

Hei stepped out of the old Jeep, casting a long gaze around the clearing. If not for the glowing haze floating through the air, anyone could have concluded that there was nothing of interest to see. For most people besides him, there wasn't anyway. When he stepped through the bubble of the Gate, everything grew quiet. The whistle of the wind through the trees, the aimless chirps of birds- all became distant, distorted through the boundary of the field, further isolating the occupant and playing to the illusions of their eyes.

As he drew closer and closer to the center, the forest around the Gate seemed to blend into a single black mess. The wisps of hazy distortions condensed into pulsing clouds, swirling around his body like a rainbow mist. The center glowed with an unnaturally brilliant light, and just as he reached out to touch it, hypnotized by its luster, his hand froze. It could reach no further. Hei's mind felt dull, unaffected by its older concerns and oblivious to the present time. If he was allowed, he might have stood there for hours, simply staring into the glowing center. But something else reached his senses. It wasn't a sound, for they were too far-gone; it was an echo within his mind, a presence, a sixth sense not of physical origin.

Hei turned towards it, making out the blurred outline of a tall black figure. As it stepped closer to him, its features focused into distinction. First, the curvy shape of a slender woman. Then, the sheath on her belt. When she stopped a few meters in front of him, Hei inexplicably felt excited. His heart beat faster with the prospect of a clash, fingers already slipping into his cloak pocket for a knife. Before he realized it, Hei was charging at the naggingly familiar woman.

She seemed to move faster, react better, retain her control as she pulled out a katana. It glowed a neon blue, raised and pointed at his chest. With a vigor he had not known in years, Hei leaped above, her imperceptible slice meeting empty air.

And then, it was a flurry of movement. Hei felt drugged, knew something was wrong, felt something possessing his movement, but couldn't control it. He was a helpless viewer from above, anchored to a twisting and dodging body. Some moments when his eyes widened and he saw her blade lunge at him, he was certain he would die, but he found himself alive moments later, dashing back for another close encounter.

His blades were sharp, stabs and parries sharper. She was an incredible adversary, whipping her glowing blade through the air not unlike a coiling snake. It was hard to predict, harder to dodge, but it left her open. In its wake, there were deep gashes in the ground, the snow having melted away instantly. She couldn't keep using her powers forever; everyone had to stop to eventually pay their remuneration. He could hold out long enough to see it happen, but then, his body became sluggish. He couldn't keep moving at enhanced speeds, either.

When Hei's eyes snapped back into focus, she was gone. He spun around wildly, only feeling just a moment too late the paralyzing blow to the back of his head. He fell to his knees, barely retaining consciousness. Before he passed out, tender lips pressed themselves against his, pushing his thoughts to confusion, and then, an empty darkness.

Hei blinked back to the present, taking in the dull cell. While he had been… hypnotized before, now he was fully aware of who he had fought. An agent of the people trying to stop Izanami's prophecy from coming true. She had stayed behind when they first escaped through an underground tunnel, prepared to delay their pursuers so they could reach Hell's Gate.

He never had known or even thought about what happened to her, but she seemed to be alive and well versed. She was stronger than the last time they fought, having disarmed him even the first time they crossed paths, but Hei attributed this second loss on the effects of the Gate. She didn't kill him, even though she had the chance. Why was that? Even though she had no reason to, not since it was revealed that Genma was a mole for the CIA and had murdered Yoko.

Whatever the reason, it wasn't important now. Hei had to disconnect himself from the stress of being imprisoned and under close supervision while events unfolded around him. The problem with being in a cell was the feeling of nervous hopelessness; the world continued to spin around him, people would die, the prophecy could come true, and he was sitting in approximately thirty square feet of space, powerless. Despite maintaining a cool exterior, he could not lie to himself, could not fool himself into believing he wasn't nervous or scared of what was to come.

If he failed to escape… If they continued to torture him, and no one came to his rescue, what would happen? He shuddered at the thought. Hei was afraid. Afraid of death. Afraid of excruciating pain. He had his fair share of stabs, of bullet wounds, of suffocations and broken bones, but those were all short lived. Those healed. Even death was a quick swipe across his neck, and then it was over.

But the words that the torturer had told him before they began drained the blood from his face.

_This is to ensure you cooperate- but if you decide not to, these tortures will become more violent…_

And compared to pulled fingernails, electrocutions, and live drillings, waterboarding was tame.

Hei pushed aside the thoughts with a punch into the wall. His hand blossomed with burning pain, and he had to clench his teeth to resist yelling, but the pain worked to focus.

He would escape. First, watch the routes the guards take, if any. They would also have to serve him food once in a while. If it was consistently the same man, he might be able to speak to him, or grab his keys after snapping his neck through the bars. It would all depend on what he observed. Donning the guard's uniform would make the escape smoother.

For a moment, Hei weighed the idea of finding the commanding officer's office and lodging a knife in his head, but that would be a bonus if he found the time.

Footsteps echoed down hall. Hei calmed his breathing, glazing over his eyes. When the guard approached the cell with a plate, Hei staggered over to the bars, gripping them weakly. He looked up at the guard's balaclava-covered face with a ragged expression, pulling his lips into a thin smile.

"Thank you…" He croaked. The guard turned away, giving no response. It was a start. Hei glanced at his retreating figure, then down at the plate with a less than passive interest; pulverized potatoes and something that resembled the consistency of meat. It was doubtlessly disgusting, but it would help keep his strength up. Denying the food would also further disconnect him from his captors, and the guard would look down at him. To get into his head, he would have to build an unsteady relationship.

* * *

The bustle of an office was overwhelming; the bustle of a pressured command center was deafening. Misaki wove her way around cubicles filled with papers and people speaking hurriedly into their phones.

The isolated elevator up ahead offered a shelter, replacing the lively buzz with a gentle piano piece. Misaki enjoyed the slight lurch as it pulled up and dinged through the floors, stepping for the last time onto the carpeted tenth floor hallway leading to Goro Kobayashi's office before heading on an expedited flight to Germany.

Despite having a receiver clutched tightly to his head and shuffling through various papers much like the employees below, Goro glanced up and smiled at her. Ever since her near escape from the government building that they had successfully infiltrated and reoccupied, he was a bit happier and appreciative of Misaki's presence; consequently, the revelation of a spy within their operation had also made him various levels of more occupied.

She sat down patiently in the comfortable red seat facing his desk, looking around at some of the new paintings and furnishings while she waited for him to finish.

"…Yes, I understand. This is good news." He cracked a grin. "I look forward to hearing about it." He glanced up at her for a moment, gaze flickering curiously before settling back on the papers scattered haphazardly underhand. "Our operations are going smoothly. I'll call you back later with more details, I've got a visitor right now." He paused while the person on the other line wrapped up their conversation. And then, "See you soon."

The receiver clicked into place, throwing them into a giddy silence. Despite having traveled by plane often, Misaki always looked forward to the anxious moments building up to the boarding. They made her feel like a little girl again, hopping up and down in front of the viewing glass while gigantic planes pulled in to dock, waiting to seat herself in one and fly off on vacation with her parents.

"Kirihara." His voice cut through her daydream, and she snapped back with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes?"

He found amusement in her sudden youth. "I expect to hear good things while you're there." Not long after she connected the boy as being Izanagi and rushed to tell him the news, Goro had authorized her clearance to fly to Germany with a team of- this time, thankfully, Contractors- to apprehend BK-201. They had been monitoring him since his own arrival in the country, intrigued by the sudden and inexplainable appearance of another man and Doll. Thus far no intelligence had been garnered on either, but shortly thereafter BK-201 blinked out of their watch.

"Of course. The reports about the third Gate so far seem pretty good." Although only one day into their analysis, the operatives sent to Germany had confirmed existing knowledge about the Gate and were currently setting up a makeshift camp nearby to further analyze it before PANDORA could arrive. That was where BK-201 was last seen, and that was where she was headed.

"Let's not hold our breaths. Please, try to keep a level head. If you find yourself in a jam over there, you can't just walk over to the nearest alleyway and disappear." Goro smirked, trying his hand at humor.

"Don't worry; we'll be in touch." She stood to leave, but instead walked around the desk and, much to his surprise, hugged him. "I'll be back soon; try not to collect too much fame and glory while I'm away."

And then she was out the door, headed down to see two or three more people before driving to the airport.

Goro cleared his throat, staring for a few minutes at the last spot where she vanished around the corner. Then, he straightened his tie and walked over to the large window overlooking the city. Down below, the lights of a blue sports car flashed to life, and after a few moments, it took off down the street.

"…Stay safe, Kirihara."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And yes, I do essentially began writing these in the morning and finish up by nighttime. Who knew daily uploads could be so fun? As a final note, I extend my gratitude to the reviewers who take the time to leave their messages, but whom I regretfully cannot message back because no such link or icon allows me to do so. Rest assured, every single PM and review is read!


	10. Somber Melody

**Author's Note:** I'm leaving tomorrow, so this will probably be my final regular upload for this fic until I come back from vacation on the 24th. Keyword: probably. I'll still be writing the chapters, and if internet is available, I'll be more than happy to upload. Until then, see you guys soon! And do me a favor and reevviieeww. I'd like to have something nice to look forward to when I come back, eh? ;D

For reading ambiance, first listen to M25-3, then Sesshoku, both from the DtB OST.

* * *

- Chapter 10 -

_I never did give them hell. I just told the truth, and they thought it was hell._ - Harry S. Truman

* * *

It was hard keeping track of time when you were surrounded by concrete. Hei estimated that it was roughly a day since the interrogation, if his biological rhythm was anything to go by. Having spent thousands of cumulative hours on missions, on the run, and in the wild, his body was resilient and easily adapted to changes in weather, nutrition, and sleep. He had skills that special forces could only dream of. It didn't stop him from getting knocked out by a single hard blow to his head.

Hei took a deep breath, releasing his frustration at the single mistake that refused to leave him alone. With some craftiness and luck, he would be in a uniform and outside within three days.

The familiar sound of boots echoed down the bare hallway. A little too eagerly, Hei was already slumped on his bars, looking to push his first chat with the guard that served him food. His heart skipped a beat when instead four soldiers with rifles entered his vision. What were they-

One of the soldiers motioned for him to step away while another unlocked the gate. Hei stumbled back to the bed, pressing his body against the cold wall. When they entered the cell and lined up in a row, his body flushed with a cold sweat. His eyes widened as they raised the guns and pointed them level at his chest.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?!" For the first time in most of his life, Hei began to feel genuine panic. Fear gripped him by the skull, mockingly staring him in the face as they simultaneously clicked their rifles off safety.

The shadow of death descended upon his eyes. The blood drained from his face. And with the pull of four triggers and a deafening boom, it was over.

* * *

Hei woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, a scream threatening to escape from his throat. He blinked a few times, feeling the comfort of sense return to the reaches of his body. It was just a nightmare…

"Hey, you." Hei shakily turned to look at the guard holding the plate over the small compartment door, relief washing over him in crashing waves. The man had been rapping his knuckle on the metal plate. He pushed himself off the bed and staggered over to the bars, mindful to keep playing the illusion from the day before. The familiar persona of Li Shengshun began to surface after a deep slumber.

"Thanks a lot…" He smiled at the man, who eyed him curiously. Even through the balaclava that covered all but his eyes, he could see the slight pang of concern.

"…You were screaming." He replied with a moderate, but understandable, German accent.

"Nightmare." Hei shook his head, quickly spooning a mouthful of the potatoes into his mouth, half starved. "I've never had a firing squad shoot me to death."

Even without glancing up, he could sense the guard's amusement. If he wasn't eating so fast, he would have caught the quiet chuckle.

"You behave yourself, maybe this will not be so." Hei smiled, but the guard had already turned to leave.

Sensing his opportunity, Hei called out, stuttering. "H-hey, wait! What's your name?"

The guard stopped, torn between looking back, walking away, and possibly even answering. "Johnathon."

And then he continued on. Hei slowed his eating, staring after the man, smiling inwardly to himself. Quicker than expected, his plan was coming together.

* * *

Misaki stretched languidly, relieved to finally leave the plane and use her legs after sitting for more hours than she bothered to count.

She absentmindedly inspected over the casual team of Contractors and two Dolls in front of her. All of them, including herself, had booked separate flights from Tokyo to Munich. All of them paid in yens. All of them had aliases, fake passports, and fake files. They were untraceable. And yet, you could never hide a face. You could never hide a familiar feeling. The heart would always recognize something through the lies. She turned then to the conveyer belt where her luggage would be arriving, mind drifting to thoughts on the city and operation.

Munich was quaint. Developed, clean, quiet, in its' own sphere of existence. While the world span outside the borders of its walls and roads, Munich was encompassed within itself, free of terror or major violence or social inequality. The people were a simple kind, bearing no prejudice or predisposition to visitors and outsiders like herself. When Misaki's admiration skimmed the red tiles of roofing on the reconstructed houses, she noticed a nostalgic longing for home bubbling in her heart.

Unfortunately, today was not the day to be collecting memories. She, along with the three men and two women, were here on a brief and classified mission. There was no backup, no extraction, no second chances. They either find and apprehend BK-201, or everything goes down the drain; perhaps even some fatalities. It was a tough prospect to consider, but one that never crossed their minds. Their lives were always in peril; that was what their work entailed. By signing on, they acknowledged that they or their loved ones could get hurt, that enemies would be made, and mistakes would happen. Was justice worth the heavy price?

Misaki pulled off her glasses for a moment to rub them clean before gingerly replacing them on the bridge of her nose. Today, she would find out.

* * *

The room was empty, assurance compliments of Claire, one of the Dolls. The door clicked open silently under the influence of Clifton, a Contractor. They shuffled inside carefully, eyes roving and settling on the furniture and housewares.

_Of course it wouldn't be this easy…_

Their tracking of the two individuals last seen with Hei and Izanami had been accurate, yes, but it ended the moment they boarded the plane. Within the span of the flight and few hours after landing, they had disappeared again. They were out of leads again.

Misaki pressed a finger to her earpiece, walking along the carpeted floor aimlessly.

"Tenashi, come in."

It was quiet for a few moments before he buzzed in. "Misaki, can you hear me? Is this thing working?"

"It's pretty clear. Listen, the room is empty, like I was hoping against." She ran her fingers across the surface of a table. It was clear there were occupants; the messy sheets in the other room, the pots and pans on the stove in the kitchen. Even the vase with a handful of flowers in it.

"Ah, damn… Well, there's not much we can do. We lost track of them earlier. You're just going to have to look for clues."

"Right. This room- there's stuff everywhere, they didn't bother to take any of it out or hide it. Why would that be?" Perhaps they left in a hurry. Admittedly, even with the evidence of their residence, they couldn't use it to trace them to their whereabouts. It was a likely scenario…

"…What if they never left?" But that was absurd.

"What? As in, they went out for a walk or food shopping?" Some of her team turned to stare curiously, eager to hear what the conversation entailed. Whatever Misaki was on to, it was more promising than staring at home decorations.

"We can't rule that out. Look around for more _permanent_, or… _important,_items. Like keys, photo ID's."

Misaki hadn't considered the possibility.

"Hold on a second." She turned to the others. "Try to find personal belongings, anything more directly linked to them." They scattered quickly, latching onto tables, drawers, small spaces, the floor, the ceiling.

Misaki's fingers found their way to a little bronze knob of their own volition. Catching her breath, she pulled gently, discovering a drawer. Inside were…

"Four passports." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You found them?!" Tenashi was incredulous.

She fingered the cover of one, pulling it open to reveal the picture of the man that was seen with BK-201. Judging by his appearance, he was Italian, but the place of birth said otherwise. So did his date of birth. Regardless of what it said about his origins, whether it was fake or not, it was exactly what they were looking for. Suddenly, Misaki began to wonder when Tenashi became so perceptive and… useful.

"Everyone." She turned around, all attention focused on her. "Their passports are still here. So are these furnishings. There's almost no doubt in my mind they did not evacuate the residence- and they will be back."

The others nodded in agreement, finding the conclusion to be fairly accurate. "We're going to stake out here until they return."

* * *

It didn't take long- maybe twenty minutes- before a stroke of luck descended upon the team. They had been quiet, speaking in hushed tones, but the moment Claire announced their targets had returned, their jaws snapped shut. Silent as a cat, Misaki skipped over to the wall by the door, willing herself to be pressed as flat against it as she could. Through the flimsy plaster and wood walls, she could hear voices chatting merrily, coming down the hallway.

She pressed a finger to her lips, Clifton nodding and drawing back to be unseen. Then the fateful moment came. The faint click of a key in a lock, a turn, and the shift of a knob. The door creaked open.

Nothing happened for a few moments, and Misaki began to wonder if anyone was there at all.

_Of course there is, you just-_

A grey object entered the corner of her vision. Izanami's inanimate body was being wheeled in on a wheelchair. Right behind her was the unidentified man, and… The woman with them. As soon as they were all had their feet through the door, Misaki sucked in her breath and scared half the life out of them.

"Hands on your head, now!" She barked, pistol pointed firmly at the back of the woman's head. The Contractors whipped around the corner, grabbing the very surprised and shaken man by his arms before he could react. The woman, who hadn't even flinched, slowly kneeled to the floor, compliant.

It was… surprisingly easy. But she would take anything granted. Better underwhelming than with surprises in the dark. She stalked over to the woman, gun still pointed, but she knew it would be unnecessary. They wouldn't need to resort to violence.

"Hey." She gently held the woman's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"…Alice." The detached monotone. A Doll.

"You're a Doll?"

"Yes."

Misaki holstered her gun. Dolls did not act out. "Go sit down in that chair." She motioned with her head towards the other end of the room where a window offered a view of the streets below. "Clifton, watch over her please." The man nodded, and Misaki turned to her second target.

He was hunched over, on his knees, still shuddering every few moments. Easily scared. The brown jacket and blue jeans helped him blend in fairly well among the people in the city. He would be hard to find if he hadn't given himself up so easily.

She stopped in front of him, stooping down to get a better look at his face. It was the same man they had seen in surveillance.

"What's your name?"

He blinked a few times, glancing at Alice before opening his mouth. "Kenji." There was the chance he was lying, but that wouldn't be a problem. He was only a lead to BK-201.

"Where is BK-201?"

"Who?" She couldn't tell if he was bluffing, but he looked genuinely confused.

"The Black Reaper. The man you were with." Something clicked in his mind, lighting up his eyes.

"What do you want with him?" Something told Misaki he wouldn't be as willing to give up the position of his friend.

"We have questions for him. He's a Contractor- and he's wanted for numerous crimes." She pulled out her badge before Kenji could protest. She would be taking a gamble, but risky hands would reap better rewards. "We're part of a taskforce assembled to capture him." She received a disapproving glare from the two men holding Kenji's arms. They didn't appreciate their true purposes being handed out so casually.

"You can let go of him, he won't go anywhere." Misaki stood. They released their grips, backing away only a few steps. "I wouldn't recommend trying to escape, Kenji." She added in for good measure.

"Wha- me? I can't leave Alice and Yin behind…" He mumbled mostly to himself, but the last bit caught her attention.

"Yin?" The name rolled off her tongue in an unusual manner, but the more she sounded it out to herself, the more pleasant and familiar it felt.

"The girl in the wheelchair." He stood, a defeated look possessing his expression. He knew he had no other options, no way to hide Hei's identity. Not if Yin or Alice would be hurt in the process. He would never be able to forgive himself for that. Hei would understand… Right?

"Can you tell me more about her?"

"Only if you promise not to hurt either of them."

"You have my word."

Misaki was a woman with a gentle touch. She could soothe and console, something she had learned to do growing up as a police officer, then a detective, and finally a chief of police.

"She's… BK-201's partner."

That hit Misaki like a ton of bricks. She always knew he had been working with a team- Mao was one of them, the cheeky little bastard, but he didn't say much about them. He cared too much for them to disregard their trust and secrecy.

This girl, incapacitated and so vulnerable now, had been BK-201's partner. She couldn't help but inspect her soft features, silver hair framing her cheeks and dipping across her shoulders in tender layers. She must have weighed no more than a young child, easily carried by the Reaper. She remembered too, then, the distant sight of a tall, black figure with a drooping body in its arms, walking out of the Gate, out of their reach. Out of her help, out of her curiosity and all her burning questions. And it had barely been more than a month ago.

For one month the Reaper cared for and looked after this girl. Izana- no… Yin. Misaki found her heart stirring with pity, suddenly unsure of herself and her mission. BK-201… Contractor or not, he still had feelings. He was still a human being that bled and maybe even cried.

Before the second incident in Hell's Gate, she had been with Suou and July. She had been walking out of Asako's apartment, just as confused as she was now, not completely focused on the world around her. That's when he came. The Reaper had cast his cord around her neck, crushing her windpipe, ready to kill her- and for the longest time, she thought it was because he was a murderer, uncaring of whose life he ended.

But then Suou intervened, and he let go. It dawned on her now that he was trying to protect them, worried that she would arrest and manipulate them. They were just on opposite sides of the fence, opposite sides of the law, and they were fighting for the same reasons, in different ways. They just misunderstood each other, met and clashed because that's what their job entailed, because they had to. But after you took off the badge, the vest, the mask, the cloak, they were still just people with pasts and a life.

All these things flashed before her mind in a compressed moment, dazing her.

"Uh… Chief?" Clifton's gentle shake awoke her from the reverie.

"Y-yes, I'm here. Just thinking." She stammered, face flushing a tint. "How long… were they partners- Kenji?" She turned to the man again. "Don't worry, I'm just curious."

"Well… He helped me out about two and a half years ago, so… Since then, at least. Probably longer though. L-look, I'm not the right person to ask about this, I don't know much about him; I'm just here to help him." He raised up his arms defensively, almost pleadingly.

"He's here for the Gate, isn't he?" She murmured. The fact that Misaki knew that surprised him.

"How did you know..?"

"Unimportant. Do you know where he is?"

"No." And sadly, he didn't look like he was lying. In fact, he looked upset about it. "But he said this might happen."

"What might happen?"

"That he might not come back because he was captured."

That stung. The idea of someone else catching him, someone else handling and perhaps abusing BK-201, made Misaki's blood run cold. Even if she wanted to arrest him, too, she wanted more than anything to pull off the mask and settle the suspicions that had been gnawing at her conscience ever since she met Li Shengshun. Now they had to find him more than ever, and fast.

"…I see." She pondered for a moment, organizing their next plan of action. Silence engulfed the room, no one daring to speak until Misaki did.

"We're going to the Gate to find BK-201 tonight." The room dissolved into a hustle of activity.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And then Misaki said unto you, "Review."


	11. Arc 2, the Awakening

**Author's Note:** Ladies and gentleman, readers of all ages, I present to you chapter 11, the pinnacle of the story (and my longest chapter to date, ever, just for you!). There's a lot going on, and I really wanted to publish this before I left tonight for the next two weeks, so I hope that this will tide you over until I return. Hopefully, by the end, you'll be reading with baited breath, barely contained as the scenes roll on. Please enjoy.

To really immerse yourself, I suggest listening to EPR, Go Dark, Mizu to Densen, and finally Super Kuro, in that order, from the DtB / DtB 2 OST.

* * *

- Chapter 11 -

_Let us so live that when we die even the undertaker will be sorry._ - Mark Twain

* * *

Hei paced the cell anxiously. This was it. When the guard- _Johnathon_, he absentmindedly reminded himself- had last walked away, Hei noticed a set of keys dangling on a small ring from his waist. The idea was to simply lull him over, fool him into turning around, and then knock him out. When he was younger, he had played a video game with the same scenario…

While he waited, Hei's mind drifted to how awkward it was being without his cloak, or any shirt for that matter, for so long. His body had grown accustomed to the tight white bindings, compressing to their contours. His breathing was almost normal again. His arms and legs could bend fairly well. But it still felt weird. He felt… naked, without the cloak. Without some kind of shirt.

Hei dropped to his arms, straightening his back and dipping for a push-up. One. Two. Three. Four.

There was much to do. First, he would have to drag the guy away. He had scanned the halls but found there to be no cameras. Strange for a cell block. Perhaps it was because the base was outdated. There probably wouldn't be much of a need for prisoners in this corner of Germany.

Fifteen.

Then, he would strip the man of his clothes. Weapons and ammo, too. If he was lucky he would find something to bind him with. Tape over his mouth, tie up his hands and legs.

Twenty five.

Really, he felt a little bad about doing all that to the gua- Johnathon. He seemed nice enough, just doing his job.

At thirty, he lost count.

He would have to leave him some compensation. Perhaps a note of apology. Surely he would be reprimanded severely for being knocked out by an unarmed prisoner… So maybe he would leave his- no, no, that wouldn't do. There was no way he was getting through without a uniform and weapons.

And then came the decisive moment. The last time he would hear heavy boots thumping down the hallway with a tray of food for him.

He stopped his exercise and sat down on the floor cross-legged until Johnathon appea- wait, that wasn't him. A different guard had come up to Hei's cell this time, and he set the plate down with a bang.

Hei pushed himself up, gripping the bars, half a scowl threatening to crawl onto his mouth.

"W-where's the… other guard?" He hoped he sounded innocent enough to not jeopardize the plan.

"None of your business." The man snapped coldly.

_Damnit, think faster._

And then, a brilliant plan came to fruition.

Hei craned his neck past the man, eyes widening in a clumsy confusion. "Isn't that him right there?"

The man turned around for the one moment he needed to. Hei's hands lashed out through the bars, grabbing the guard's unsuspecting shoulders and whipping him back against the bars. He grunted, dazed, but still conscious. Hei clamped his hands around the man's neck, squeezing as hard as he could possibly muster in that moment to suck the air right out of him. The guard struggled, until a swift kick found its way through the metal poles and into the back of his leg, ending his effort.

The guard dropped limp, a set of keys jingling reassuringly as he hit the floor. A smile crept onto Hei's face as he bent down to pull the keys closer, working swiftly to detach his freedom from the man's hip.

Now came the hard part. The keyhole wasn't out of reach, but slipping his arms through and bending them in just the right way to insert the key proved laborious. He fumbled with one key, struggling to see if it worked. It didn't. He tried a second key.

In this way, one tense minute of perked ears and a jumpy heart passed. Then two. Then three. Hei was beginning to nervously consider that none of the keys would work. He had already gone through ten. Finally, on the eleventh key, he heard a click. It was a joyous sound, but he spared no time reveling in the fact he was free. Nothing was assured until he exited the cell block and sneaked out of the base.

Hei stretched as he stepped out of the cell, a new found energy quickly infusing his body to work, and fast. He dragged the unconscious body straight down the hall his cell was facing, then around a corner. Just as he had hoped, there was a small room. He shouldered the door.

A closet. Even better. It locked from the outside. He wasted no time in unzipping and pulling off the man's pants, thankful this was the only time in his life he would have to do such a thing. He regrettably removed his own and tossed them into the closet, turning next to remove the jacket, and then the shirt. It was a little small on him, not just because of the bindings, but it would do. Finally, the balaclava.

Within two minutes Hei was completely redressed. He wasted no time with the boots; his were of a similar style but colored black and designed to fit much more comfortably. It was a small detail most would probably overlook. Holstering the stolen pistol, he pulled the blond man into the closet, inspecting his face one last time before shutting the door and locking it.

Hei casually strode down the hall to the exit, the thought of his equipment next bothering him.

* * *

The trees passed by blurrily, a single endless stretch of black shadows and leaves branching out into the darkening night sky where a red half-moon hung. Misaki loved the forest.

There was a simple solitude, a quiet emptiness that pervaded the air and awoke a buried instinct within her heart, one that called out to a realm unseen, beyond the reach of the physical world. When she closed her eyes among the stillness of this unassuming life, she felt the forest around her, senses connected to it. It was surreal. And when she opened her eyes, it all fluttered away.

"We're approaching." Misaki blinked away the dream, focusing forward again. In the distance down the dark road, the glow of spotlights illuminated a military base. Concrete walls at least three meters high encompassed it from all sides, a cold barrier between the soldiers and the outside world. She couldn't be sure, but somewhere inside BK-201 might be imprisoned. It was the closest encampment around the Gate from what the operatives stationed nearby had reported.

The car slowed to a halt, lights cut, engine silent. Their presence went undetected, and all of the team but one Contractor and Doll would stay behind to watch over their vehicles and passengers. Kenji and Alice were in the back of the convoy, caring for Yin. Misaki had decided it would be too cumbersome to simply leave them alone and hope they would be compliant. They were instead under her watch.

She stepped out from the van, boots crunching on the gravel road. Only the quiet snap of closing doors disturbed the night before they all began to shuffle forward. For the second time in a week, Misaki was holding a rifle, hoping to not have to use it.

One hundred meters to go. Then ninety five.

She was anxious. She had never performed an extraction mission before, let alone from a heavily armed military base. She glanced to her side, taking in the comforting sight of Clifton. Contractors or not, they were on her side. When Kenji had told her earlier about Yin, she had been speechless, but over the hours she began to appreciate her team more and more. They were people, too, just burdened with something more than silly day to day problems.

Eighty five meters to go. Tenashi radioed in to give a few more encouraging words before they would maintain radio silence.

"Misaki…" She focused on her breathing.

"I'm here."

It just occurred to her that he still had a fiancé. One that was alive, no less.

"Good luck, okay? I… hope everything goes alright. Don't get shot or anything." She smiled inwardly. "That would break my heart." Surprise choked her, needless questions arising, but he cut the line.

"Tenashi?" No answer. She cursed quietly, making a note to interrogate him when she came back. If… she came back.

Sixty five meters. The fine details and outlines of the base were becoming apparent.

Fifty five.

Forty five.

Misaki sucked in a deep breath, torn between two men. It was a highly inappropriate time to be comparing Li Shengshun to Tenashi Hibino- and the latter was engaged, if that still mattered- but there she was, thinking about both while she went to capture a dangerous Contractor. Like a young girl in school, chastising her best friend for smoking, gossiping giddily about the cute new love interest of the moment. Misaki shook her head, but that never worked to do anything but give her a headache.

And then, they were in front of the base. One of her teammates- _Nathan_- began to glow blue, casting an illusive field around them. His ability was to distort light, allowing for easy invisibility among other things. Of course, the larger the field, the more of him it drained. He was an older man, reaching the age where his hair would begin to grey, but he still had decades' worth of stamina. While they were on the flight to Munich, he told her he had served in a large conflict once, pointing to a deep scar along his neck.

They slipped by a fortified barrier adjacent to a guard booth, the man stationed inside never even looking up from his newspaper. Barely ten steps in, and alarmed German shouts filled the air.

* * *

It had been going so perfectly. Hei had slipped outside inconspicuously, calm and not drawing any attention. The fresh air, though chilly, was a welcome change from the stale air inside the block. The two guards he passed didn't even look at him. When they were out of sight, Hei stepped behind a concrete building, realigning his bearings. He didn't know the layout of base, so retrieving his equipment would be made more difficult. For now, it might have been best to simply escape and trudge on foot back to the main roads where he could find a ride back to the city. But that was a long way off…

That's when things went wrong.

In his lapse of focus, one of the soldiers patrolling had noticed him and walked over. He began to speak in German, and it was obvious his cover would be blown in seconds. Hei whipped out his pistol and shot the man's leg, dashing forward to grab his rifle and slam it back against his head. It was too late- even with his incredible speed, the soldier still cried out, and the gunshot would not go unnoticed.

Already he heard more shouts nearby, the crunching snow underfoot an indicator of reinforcements closing in. Hei dashed away, putting distance between himself and the body. It didn't occur to him that foot imprints could be tracked; at least, not in that moment while he searched desperately for the way out.

Gunfire erupted behind him, biting at his retreating figure. They were on to him now, probably waking up and alerting the whole- here Hei chose a colorful string of words- base that an imposter was running around in their uniform.

Things were just not working out tonight. If trigger happy infantry wasn't enough, Hei bumped into another one. A Captain, from the fleeting glance he stole at the officer's shoulder. Unfortunately, Hei wasn't fast enough in pulling out his pistol again, element of surprise gone with his disguise. The man jumped onto him, wrestling to gain control of the gun. Hei aimed a swift kick upwards, managing to knock him off, but he held onto Hei's leg. Within seconds, they would catch up and it would be over.

A single hand gently landed on his shoulder, a soft voice speaking into his ear.

"You're coming with me."

And then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Suou kicked the pebbles from the sidewalk aimlessly, not quite present to the world around her.

It had been a fun week, spending time with July after school and sharing in some enthusiastic photography and painting. He was still shaky with his composition, and she wasn't exactly good with her color blending or strokes, but it was pleasant to try. He had said earlier he would be away today, so now she was walking the streets alone, the sun setting at her back.

She missed him already. He felt like such an important staple of her life, one that she was amazed she could go without earlier. And despite being about three years younger- she had been right about him being ten years old- she was affectionate towards him. He was like a little brother… but perhaps a little more.

She was too young to love. She had feelings sometimes, strange stirrings in her chest that made her blush, but she didn't want to consider intimate, long lasting relationships, or the serious commitment and problems that came with them.

The word love… She rolled it off her tongue, sounding it out letter by letter. It sounded tender, easy to pronounce but impossible to understand unless you experienced it. And sometimes, it made people do things they wouldn't normally do. Love was intangible, as fragile as a strand of hair, but stronger than chains of steel. Sometimes, you could smell it in the air. It touched your heart in a way a hand never could… but what made Suou smile was that anyone could show it. It was such a common, basic thing that everyone could enjoy it. And no one could ever take it away.

She stopped, reading the street sign above to make sure she wasn't wandering too far from home, then turned the corner. She had the inexplicable urge to walk tonight, drawn by the alluring scent of mystery pulsing deep within her being, hoping that whatever instinct was calling her wasn't a delusion.

* * *

Hei gasped for air, clutching his chest, on his knees. He was no longer in the base, surrounded and cornered like a wild animal. He was… Where was he?

_The Gate? How the hell?_

The flickering, colored mists were unmistakable. From them emanated a soothing aura, a sense of belonging, and it healed his injured body.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" A young girl walked up beside him. Hei looked up at her shoulder length blonde hair, and instantly the memory of his partner returned.

"Amber…" He barely breathed out. "How are you here..?"

She smiled, amused by his ignorance. Her delicate reached out to stroke his head lovingly, and she bent down, pulling off his mask.

"This outfit doesn't suit you, Hei." He was speechless, so she clutched his jacket and pulled him in, planting a supple kiss on his weathered lips, feeling his unshaven and ragged cheeks.

"You'll understand everything soon enough…" She whispered, holding her head close. From within her own jacket, she pulled out a necklace. On it hung a small glass.

"The final meteor fragment… Amber-"

She put a finger between their lips, standing up again. "You've got to wake her up, Hei." She stepped aside, motioning with her hand to the body of Yin that was lying in the snow only a few feet away.

It was all so baffling, so soon and without explanation. But Hei had already learned to take things as they came and ask questions later. Amber hadn't led him astray before; in fact, she had sacrificed everything so the world could have a second chance. He wouldn't let it go to waste.

"Thank you." He turned to her, but she was already gone.

Hei calmly bent over to Yin, scooping up her small body, pressing her close to give her some warmth. As he carried her into the Gate, that familiar quiet descending upon them. The meteor fragment in his hand began to glow faintly, resonating with the light in the center of the Gate.

He was at peace, no longer controlled by the influences of the strange mists around them. Everything felt clear and simple. Within moments, Yin would awake and everything would be okay.

* * *

They had tensed, believing their disguise to be sundered, but it was impossible. Nathan shrugged, unsure of what to make of the situation, knowing his light bending was flawless even if he felt his energy being drained.

The source of the commotion, from what they could assess, was an intruder. Somewhere in the far reaches of her mind, she felt it was him. She knew it was BK-201. The chances were slim, but she had to take them.

But how? How would they capture a man that was being chased without making their presence known?

"Nathan, we've got to move forward, see if it's BK-201!"

He nodded, understanding time was slipping through their gloved fingers. The group ran forward, Claire's voice calling out.

"It's him. BK-201. He's being chased."

That was all the reassurance they needed. Misaki stole a single forlorn glance at the sky, pinpointing the Contractor's brightly glowing star. They were close- he was just out of their grasp. As they turned a corner, Misaki caught sight of a short bob of blonde hair next a uniformed man and an officer clutching at his leg. They disappeared instantaneously, present just long enough to grab a glimpse and then wonder if they really existed.

Misaki was left staring at the spot where a disguised BK-201 had just been standing, empty imprints still evident in the snow. As other soldiers ran up, they were befuddled to find tracks in the snow that abruptly ended.

"Nathan- how much of light can you bend?" She turned to him, an idea forming quickly in her mind.

"All of it; what are you thinking?" He was curious as to what his abilities could offer.

"…Invisible as well?"

"Yes. But what are you getting at?"

"Try to shoot us to the Gate from here by bending our photons."

"You've got to be kidding." He eyed her skeptically. "I've never tried something like that."

"Have you ever shot a light beam?"

"Well- yes, but…"

"You condensed it into projectile. You can do the same for us, can't you?"

"That would be dangerous. If I mess up, our bodies will… well, they'll stop existing." He gulped, not willing to take such a risk.

"You have to try! We're running out of time to reach BK-201, and we're out of leads here!" She raised her tone to get the point across, half angry that she was losing him again.

He sighed, defeated. They retreated out of sight and he removed the field that cloaked them.

"What makes you so sure he's at the Gate?" He tried one final time to protest.

Misaki gazed up at BK-201's star, glowing fiercely, and then at the red moon hanging close to it in the sky. It had a pale light around it as well. It seemed to be in a trance, as if activating.

"Call it a feeling."

* * *

Suou stopped, raising her hand to wave it through the air. It felt tingly, and she felt… lightweight. As she looked around in awe, the air seemed to fluctuate, bending with an unnatural pressure and distortion. This was where she had been drawn to.

Just moments ago, a flash had erupted through the air, blinding her. And now this. She realized she should have felt afraid, but didn't. She belonged here, walking further into this field and stopping only when another presence entered the field. It wasn't a sound, or a sight, or even a smell. It was an indescribable knowing, a connection of sorts, that it was July. They turned towards each other, an understanding passing between them wordlessly.

"What is this place, July?"

"I don't know, but it feels familiar. Do you feel memories coming back, long gone and dusty from a day past?"

"…Yes, I do, actually. They feel right, like something I've been missing. That sensation that someone was watching over me; it's stronger now. Do we go deeper in?"

He nodded, smiling. "Let's."

Around them, the air thickened. The street, the city and sunset, were replaced by an unfamiliar cold. Just ahead, there was… snow, and trees. A man was walking towards them, holding a girl in his arms. The nearer they came, the stronger her memories returned. A single name rang out through her thoughts with an unstoppable fury and warmth.

_Hei..._

* * *

Misaki resisted the urge to throw up, landscape spinning around her uselessly. The jump had been successful, albeit incomparably jarring. Desperate times called for desperate actions. Next she would play the lottery.

But now, the important part was to stand. Regain control of her body, grip the rifle, and look up. BK-201.

He was here, right in front of her.

_BK-201 is finally within my sights._

The silky black hair, long and jagged. The sturdy hunch of his shoulders as he carried something in his arms. Even in the way he placed his feet, one step after another, confident and unafraid. There was no questioning it. BK-201 was inside the Gate, just within her grasp.

She tried to yell out, to tell him to halt, but her voice seized up. She couldn't bring herself to stop him, so she ran. She paid no heed to the world around her as she ran headlong to BK-201, set on doing the one thing she had wanted to do for two years.

The bubble of the gate was warm. Pleasant. An escape from the world. Exactly as a bubble should be.

…He was so close now, just a few more strides.

The center of the Gate began to glow. She couldn't stop now, she couldn't let him get away. Not again.

_Oh please, dear God, don't let me lose him a third time._

"BK-201!" A rough scream clawed its way out of her throat, her own voice foreign, and she was unsure if the hot streams dripping down her face were tears or her cheeks were simply flushed.

He stopped, turning ever so slowly. His face… his face was one of calm.

_Li… Shengshun. It really is you._

So too was that of Yin's. In fact, she radiated a warmth, as if… As if there was life in her once more.

The knowledge that the man she may have fallen for and the criminal she had been chasing were one in the same escaped her. Time slowed. Her long strides, carrying her so quickly to touch the man she knew as a foreign exchange student, to stare once more into his eyes, were now eternally short and useless.

The gap between them she could never cross, no matter how long she ran and how badly she wanted to. There was now only one more disturbance behind him. The young boy, pale skin and hair silver like Yin's, the one she had seen one week ago had entered the Gate as well.

Misaki wanted to call out again, willing herself to alert him to the danger, but no sound escaped. She could only watch helplessly as Izanagi, the real Izanagi, approached from behind.

Misaki swore she was in a dream. Everything was surreal, lucid, but seemed oh so distant and unreal. Izanagi glowed with a burning blue, the aura flowing off him in lapping waves. His eyes, a crimson red, burning with the heat of Hell, focused on Yin.

She reached out, trying one last time to grab onto something tangible, to hold something dearly against her chest, perhaps even protect Yin or Li from what was to come. And then, she did. Her hand closed around Yin's wrist, and she felt herself being pulled up, pulled closer. The Gate pulsed one final time, shuddering in fear, agony, joy and peace, and everything ended.

The dreamscape faded to a color darker than black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would appreciate nothing more than a simple, honest review for possibly one of the best and satisfying chapters I have ever had the pleasure of writing. Please, it's all I ask.


	12. Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Woooah, update after 4.5 months! Yeah, I apologize to all the dedicated readers :( College, y'know? I'll spare the details. Heeere we go!

**Additionally, **I recommend _Hiroshi-Sama_ and _Kuro_ while reading for better mood.

* * *

- Chapter 12 -

No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another. - Charles Dickens

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open wearily, as if she had been asleep for a long time. They felt unusually heavy. Her body shivered once to alert her to the cold.

Suou clenched her hand, grasping at the ground to push herself up.

_Wait-_

The cold bit at her fingers.

"Snow..?" She muttered.

A wave of pain began to creep into her body, and it wasn't because of her numbing nerves. _Fear._

Her heart began to pound. Suou's eyes darted nervously around her, scanning the clearing for any comforting sign. There was none.

The wind howled angrily, easily sinking through her thin sweater and into her bones. She stood shakily, clutching herself around her stomach. Her breath condensed into a thick fog, floating away with every sharp inhale.

"This c-can't be happening…"

Already, she was beginning to twitch uncontrollably.

_Not good. I don't have long._

Years growing up in snowy Russia had taught her when conditions were bleak. In the waning light of a rising sun, as dim light filtered into the snowy forest, she spotted a slumped figure in the corner of her vision. She approached it wearily, snow crunching underfoot her woefully small sneakers. It wasn't until she was fairly close that she registered what she was looking at.

"July!" Her shriek pierced the silence, disturbing a handful of birds into the sky.

She dropped down on her knees, pushing him onto his back to see if he was responsive. Her hands shook, red and raw as they ran across his freezing shirt and touched his pale face.

"July, wake up! Come on!"

Even while she shook him, she knew he wouldn't be waking. She was too numb to feel a pulse, but she doubted it was there. Suou was torn between being cocky and feeling he would, and resigning to reality, defeated. It tore her heart in two, stealing a small sob from her lips. She slumped over his body, shivering as tears rolled down her cheeks, quickly freezing in the snow.

"Why..? Why you, July..?"

She wanted to give up. Just sit there and die along with him, but something wasn't letting her. A warmth stirred in her heart, unusual and fast, blossoming like a wild flower. She didn't recognize it, but it comforted her. She felt it calling out to her, and the words echoed of their own volition in her mind.

_Don't give up._

She looked around, straining her ears to make sure she didn't imagine it, but there was nothing else to hear besides the breeze. Her eyes settled back on July's freezing little body. With a grunt, she pulled it up towards her chest, cradling him. Then, with some effort, she stood while he hung limply in her grasp. Suou wrapped his arms around her shoulders, maneuvering him onto her back. When she was certain she had a good grasp on him, she peered forward, trying to discern the direction they would go.

"Don't worry, July…" She whispered, the sound of her frail voice reassuring. "I haven't given up on us yet."

The sun was a little higher along the horizon, and she could finally see faint streaks of light filtering through the trees to her right.

_I guess we're headed north, then._

She stepped forward, wobbling but certain.

* * *

"Someone please tell me the Captain has been found." Major Hanoch barked, throat sore from having yelled for the umpteenth time that early morning. Instinctively, his hand reached up to rub the spot where it ached.

It had been an infuriating morning, actually. Not only had their prisoner escaped, _bafflingly_, he might add, he had taken Fieritz with him and, _and…_

His rolling anger trailed off as an officer jogged up to him, saluting. It coalesced into one marvelous point, focusing on the man, ready to erupt should the unfortunate soul bear any bad news.

"Sir, the Captain has been found." Wrath had been spared.

"Finally, someone's doing their job! What else?"

At least a little, Hanoch could feel himself ease up. He had been unusually tense after the alarms went off and the Captain had been nowhere to be found. This tenseness grew with the passing minutes as the base scrambled, unsure of what was happening. Admittedly, it seemed they were not prepared to handle an escaping Contractor, regardless of whether he was still lethal or not.

"There is evidence of intruders, sir."

This was a surprise.

"_What?"_

"We found numerous sets of footprints around the Captain, sir." The officer stifled a sneeze, thoroughly embarrassed as Hanoch listened on impatiently. "And in front of the base, sir. They match the ones found by the Gate."

"So they're believed to be the same ones…" Hanoch trailed off.

"Yes sir."

"How did they slip by the base and end up that far..?" He wondered out loud, oblivious to the other man now. The base had a long semi-circle of chain link fence equipped with various sensors that circled the Gate. Obviously, it was possible to eventually circle around it, but it would take many hours on foot. Cutting straight through would set off alarms. That would mean-

"They went straight through while BK-201 was escaping, sir."

_They used the diversion as cover. But it was too perfectly timed- were they in contact? The radio operations would have noticed any traffic on the airwaves._

It was a confusing matter, and it was trying the Major's nerves, but he was confident he could nail this weasel of a situation that was fluttering about. Certainly, it made him feel years younger, if not inflicting the exact opposite toll on his body.

"That would make sense." He paused, thoughts alight.

"Orders, sir?"

There wasn't much to work with. For now, he would bite his lip and bide his time. When the moment was right, the opportunity would present itself.

"You don't need me to tell you to get Fieritz to the infirmary. That's all for now. Dismissed."

The officer saluted, wheeling around and jogging back to the general mass of shouting and activity.

Major Hanoch stood ankle deep in the snow for a few fleeting moments, sucking in the crisp, invigorating air, and then strode in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

"You look a little worse for wear." Hanoch chuckled, setting down a steaming cup of coffee next to the bedside table. Wispy trails of its aroma wafted into the air, earning a wistful stare from one of the nearby doctors.

The Major pulled over an uneven aluminum chair to the bed and plopped down onto its worn cushion with a groan, letting his head roll backwards to stare at the sterilized white ceiling and ugly lights. He had always hated infirmaries, a sentiment he was sure many shared.

Noticing Captain Fieritz was still silent and actually quite forlorn, he ventured to guess the man was wracked with guilt and disappointment at having been knocked unconscious by BK-201 and, landing a further blow to the pride, failing to apprehend him. For someone as committed to justice and duty as the Captain, it was a deeply personal problem, one that was many times more bloated than it should have been. But perhaps that was because he liked Fieritz.

"Listen, things happen-"

"I'm sorry, sir." He grunted. Hanoch eyed him over, unable to fully make the connection between the Captain in the crisp uniform and the man in a gown lying before him. He waved the flimsy apology off, making a show of not even bothering with it.

"Don't take it so hard. We happened to be dealing with a volatile, dangerous Contractor, and you reacted quickly to the situation. Considering they found your sorry butt by the Gate, it was no fault of your own- unless you and BK-201 took a walk together?" The attempt at humor was weak, but it was worth a try to dispel the somber attitude. "Why don't you tell me what you remember, and we'll work from there."

Captain Fieritz nodded grimly. "I was in transit between the base when I heard a shout in the distance, approximately from the prison block, and then a panic. Some of the guys started yelling in confusion, and it only took seconds before alarms went off. We had a shot patrol. Judging that since they were running in my direction, probably chasing the cause of the alarm, I intercepted in their direction." He paused, catching his breath as Hanoch listened on, digesting the story.

"There were rifle shots. I didn't know what to expect, but I ended up engaging with an imposter guard that had bumped into me. Probably BK-201, since you said he escaped, but I couldn't see his face clearly in those few seconds. He whipped out his pistol, but a little too late. I had already tackled him. The bastard kicked me in the face-" Fieritz winced as the hefty red imprint on his cheek seemed to throb, "and it all ended. I remember only that a second figure had appeared next to us and suddenly I felt weightless. I passed out and woke up by the Gate."

Hanoch took a sip of his own coffee, swirling it around in the little paper cup as he slowly recounted the details in order, scavenging for any clues. Then, he set it down on the bedside table and folded his arms.

"I don't suppose you glanced the second figure?"

"No sir."

"Enough of that sir, it's distracting." Hanoch interjected with good humor.

"Sorry, s-…"

"Now, BK-201 was wearing a uniform. That means he intended to blend in and slowly make his way out of the base, where the chance of being stopped was slim. If he wanted, he could have done it very quietly, but he used a pistol. Crude of a Contractor with powers- he must not have them at his disposal." It was a radical proposal, but it would explain why it had taken so long for BK-201 to escape and why it was botched. Including his interception and arrest, where he had knifed the patrols- it attracted a lot of attention.

"Is that possible?"

"We don't theorize why, just what. I can admit that if he had his powers available, his escape would have been smoother." That seemed to content Fieritz. "However, the trouble is whether he was working alone. Numerous footsteps leading into the base were discovered, but abruptly disappeared. Did you notice these during your transit?"

"No, at no point. Whoever it was must have came in at around the exact same time as BK-201 was fleeing."

"I believe it highly unlikely they were in contact. BK-201 would not have made a scene if they were, either. Where would he get the comm device, anyway? Did you see one on him?"

"Not that I recall, no. He had a balaclava on, so only his eyes were exposed."

"I rule it out anyway. That means the encounter was coincidence- but the same footprints were found by the Gate, right around your body. Now unless the entrance patrol is blind, this group will have included camouflaging, likely from a Contractor, and some kind of teleportation. There's just no other way to travel that far, that fast. There's not much here to hide besides our former prisoner; it's likely they had come to extract him, possibly against his will. A third group."

"Mercenaries?"

"Let's throw it out there. He's a famous killer, wanted the world over for who knows what kind of jobs or as a bounty. I'd be surprised if this group _wasn't _here to extract him."

"Wait, teleportation- could it have been the second figure I saw before I passed out?"

Hanoch shook his head. "The footprints were not with the third group, either inside or out of the base. A separate Contractor." He ran a hand through his thinning hairline. "Quite a mystery we've found ourselves in."

Fieritz looked thoughtful. "I don't believe BK-201 was researching the Gate to improve his powers. Unless he meant regaining them, if they really are lost."

"Neither do I. I saw right through that B.S. the moment he uttered it. But he did react to the ruse of torturing his friends- he might have actually been working with someone before being caught, or expecting them. It's not an important detail, I wouldn't put it past him to lie about that too."

"…We're not actually any closer to getting anywhere with all of this."

"Well, no, but it's fun to muse anyway." Hanoch smiled, leaving a dumbfounded look on Captain Fieritz's face.

"I'll be going now. Brass work to do in the aftermath of this _shitstorm._"

"…I still can't believe that was voted as top word of the year back in '12."

Hanoch shrugged nonchalantly. "Stranger things have happened. Rest up Captain, there's hands to get dirty."

* * *

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" He tried first in German. No response. Then, next most common, English.

"So, who might you be?" Major Hanoch eyed the young girl in front of him, wrapped in a blanket and still blue on the lips. Not long after he had left the infirmary, a patrol had found her wandering through the snow with an even younger boy hanging from her back. She was heading away from the Gate- and kids didn't just appear in the middle of the forest. The breaches in security were increasing alarmingly in the past week, and it was just a tad frustrating. She frowned at him.

_Spunky._

"I was told you were trekking almost knee deep in the snow with an unconscious boy on your back. Pardon me if I find it unusual you should appear at my doorstep miles from any road and further still from a city. You're not exactly…" He motioned with his hand towards her clothes, "Dressed to journey. Would you care to explain this?" Honestly, he had been downright nice until that point. He had provided her with shelter and took the boy to recover and only asked for some answers in return. Why were children so difficult?

Hanoch sighed. "Let's try this from a different angle. My name is Major Hanoch. What is yours?"

She eyed him with some contempt, much like BK-201, but was a little more forthcoming. "Suou."

"Pleased to meet you, Suou. I'm guessing you're around… 13, 14 years old?" She nodded faintly.

"Yes, still a tender age. Not like me, my hair is starting to fall out." He patted what would soon be a bald spot.

"Now, who is the boy?" Here, however, she hesitated.

"…Michael."

"Judging by looks, a friend, not relative, yes?"

"Yes." Some warmth had returned to her skin, restoring her more natural color, which was not far off from pale. Her hair was an interesting red, cut short with untamed tips, something of a rare variety around these parts. Hidden in the depths of the blanket she tightly gripped was a braided ponytail. Now, he would press his steady pace.

"I know this issue is touchy, but I must know how you came about around here. This is a military base, and we don't have young girls waltzing around in the backyard. Are you familiar with Gates?"

Suou bit her lip, uncertain of how to reply. Personally, she knew nothing about them, but somehow, she had the sense they were familiar. "…No."

"Best not to worry you with that, then. What is important is that they are rather strange, powerful, and potentially dangerous, and from what I understand, you seemed to have traveled from one."

"Believe what you want but I don't know anything about them." She quickly snapped out, tone rising. "I'm not even sure how I got here. One moment I was home, the next I was-" She caught herself abruptly, apparently surprised at the ourburst and perhaps thinking she had let a little too much slip. Too little too late, unfortunately. Hanoch had found a lead quite by chance, and he would not be letting it go back whence it came.

"At home..?" He gently prodded, but she was silent again. "Please don't whittle my patience."

"…Yes, in Japan."

And that was intensely fascinating for the Major. Already he was checking off a list of contacts that he could get in touch with to dig up more information on Suou and how she had wandered into his grasp.

"Thank you, that will be all for now, Suou." He smiled broadly. "You are welcome to eat and rest. I will have you escorted to something a little more comforting in the meantime, and we can talk about getting you home later."

In reality, he imagined she would not be seeing home for quite a while.

Quietly, Suou whispered to herself. "Don't worry July, I'll figure out how to get us home…"


	13. Scattered to the Winds

**Author's Note:** Why yes, I can write a chapter a day. I suppose this is compensation for the four month break.

Suggested music for reading is _Was_ and _Shadow_, both from DtB Season 1.

* * *

_Laughing at our mistakes can lengthen our own life. Laughing at someone else's can shorten it. - Cullen Hightower_

* * *

It was not what she would call classy. The dreadfully bland military base, known as Camp _Beständig_, was a large rectangle, neatly organized to pack as many concrete buildings and cargo depositories as possible. There was no joy in their structure, as they were entirely grey and freezing to the touch. Various stains and cracks lined their walls, developments from the constant winter that battered them. It was actually quite sad, for it appeared no one bothered to maintain them properly.

The interiors were hardly an improvement. The shabby paint that was meant to cover the concrete was often peeling and faded, and the constant hum of surgical fluorescent lights reminded her of prison. Despite her hunger and growing discomfort, Suou's stomach turned at the smell wafting from the kitchen in the back of the cafeteria. Someone informed her today the chef was making a special meat stew, but she declined, opting instead for a flimsy sandwich and some water.

She doubted anyone would understand if she spoke Russian, but she requested to go to the infirmary to see July anyway. Her escort grasped the gist of it, nodding and leading her out of the bizarre smell of coffee and fat, back into the biting cold. She clenched the small jacket that had been loaned to her tightly, and it was a small improvement from the clothes she had been wearing, but not much.

Inside the infirmary, Suou and her escort traveled down a few corridors, making turns here and there, before arriving in a small room with no windows and sparse furnishings, most of them medical. July lied on one of the beds, wrapped in blankets. His attire from when they had met on the streets in Tokyo was nowhere to be seen. It was strange seeing July without his hat, for his hair was unkempt underneath. He looked a lot more… human. Young. Innocent.

"I will come back in ten minutes." Her escort said in accented Russian before leaving the two alone.

Suou approached the bed cautiously, unsure if July was awake or not. Warmth had returned to his body, and he no longer looked to be a sickly shadow of himself. At least he was alive.

That thought made Suou smile but worry simultaneously. In all her time she had never had to worry about someone dying, and dealing with the guilt and pain that would follow. It scared her, because she knew she wasn't prepared to handle it. In time, unwanted memories would flood her mind at inopportune times and cause her to break down in tears.

But it didn't have to happen yet. For now, he was still alive…

July stirred, a quiet, boyish groan coming from his lips. Suou wanted to jump on the bed and squeeze the life right back out of him, but opted to stand next to him instead, smiling as he regained his senses. After a minute, he finally opened his large, curious eyes.

"…Suou?" He mumbled, wincing from the bright ceiling lights that burned into his skull.

"I'm here, July. Don't worry." She slipped a nervous hand onto his, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Where are we?" He sounded weak. He probably was, after whatever had happened in Tokyo, and the near-death expedition out in the forest.

"In the infirmary of a military base." She whispered, watching him intently.

"How unusual…" July closed his eyes once again, relaxing his head back into the pillow and steadying his breathing. She couldn't be certain, but there seemed to be a rasping coming from his chest. July was definitely sick.

"How did we get here, Suou?" He spoke quietly now, and she wish she had the answer. Suou bit her lip, deciding it would be best to explain it flat out and fill in any details later.

"We landed in a snowy field far from here and were picked up by some soldiers after I started carrying you away. You were unconscious, and freezing to death…" Suou's voice quivered, despite her effort not to. "I thought you… I thought you were dead, July."

She grew weak as a few tears rolled down her cheek, collapsing onto July's bed for a moment as he embraced her.

"No need to cry, I'm alive." He smiled. His tone was regaining its slight monotone, a characteristic she had always found strange about him. Suou shivered as he ran his hand through her hair, holding her tightly. She didn't want the moment to end. In fact, she felt safe and at ease with him, even if he was younger. July didn't worry or get mad. He was a source of comfort for her.

"But I do wonder, why a snowy field?"

The question made her stop. Since arriving, it had not entirely crossed her mind, and she had shelved it for later. But now, it snarled at her once more, threatening whatever security she had imagined.

"Everyone here speaks German…" She whispered, more to herself than to July. "We're not…"

"In Tokyo?" July rounded off the epiphany. "Or Japan, for that matter."

Suou's stomach began to feel like a bottomless pit. Try as she might, she could no longer compose herself like before.

"Where are we..?" Suou muttered, her eyes lifeless.

"In Germany." July pointed to her jacket, at a patch on its arm. It was a German flag with a symbol and German writing underneath. She stared at it in disbelief, the full weight of reality finally weighing down on her small shoulders. Before, she had been focused on getting July to safety, and even after being found, she only thought about whether he was still alive. But now, standing in front of him, that was dispelled, and the memories of the incident returned. So too did a sickening amount of questions.

"Suou." He grabbed her arm, shaking her back to attention. "Suou, focus." She peered down at him, into his mildly amused but confident expression. He had even managed a thin smile.

"We're here now, and we have to think about where here is, and how to get back home. Whatever happened to us earlier doesn't matter right now-"

"Doesn't matter?" Her interjection caused him to flinch.

"I meant there's nothing we can do about it now. Just trust me, and we'll try to get through this, okay?"

_Pitiful._

Suou was three years older, and yet now she was the one losing her wits and being consoled and told to focus by a ten year old boy, the very one that had nearly died in her grasp. She should have been the stronger one, the one to guide and motivate them.

_I guess not everything works that way…_

"Suou?" July's voice roused her again.

"…Okay." She nodded shakily, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, all this has just torn up my nerves." She wiped her eyes, managing to replace a smile on her lips, too. "I'm ready."

"That's more like it. Let's get down to business. We're strangers in a strange land, with only one way to contact home, if these soldiers are willing to help us."

"Oh, that reminds me! I gave them a fake name for you- Michael." He shot her a dubious look. "I don't know why, I just blurted it out, okay?"

"Do they know your real name?"

"…Yes." She groaned.

"We'll have to make due. Tell me what happened after we were picked up."

Suou gulped, recounting meeting with Major Hanoch and his subsequent questioning, and then the awful lunch and visit to the infirmary. Truthfully, it hadn't been very exciting, but she took great care to not miss any details. July listened patiently, nodding every so often.

"So, we arrived from a _Gate._"

"That's what he implied."

"Any ideas what that is?"

"No, he skipped over that bit. But, I _feel_ like I know something about them. I don't know why."

"Come to think of it, so do I. The memory is just out of reach…"

"Do you think it has something to do with us popping up over here?"

"It's possible, but we don't have anything else to go on." July crossed his arms, cocking his eyebrow at her. "What time is it, Suou?"

"What… time?"

"Yes, outside."

"Oh, uh… The sun was rising when I started walking. So it must be close to afternoon by now. Why?"

"How can that be?" The question struck her as odd.

"What do you mean?"

"The sun was setting when we were in Tokyo. By difference of time zones, the time when we arrived doesn't match up."

He was right. Suou was amazed at what a keen deduction he had made, but he was right.

"It should have been later in the day by a few hours, but it was early. I think we stayed in the Gate for almost a day- do you have your phone on you?"

Suou patted her pockets, fishing the device out to check the time and date. It was around the afternoon, like she had thought, but the date…

"July, the date is the same."

"What?"

"It's the morning of the day we disappeared."

"…We went back in time?"

"I don't know… Is that possible?"

"Do you have any service?"

Suou shook her head disappointedly. "Not here."

"Check outside. We are indoors, after all."

"I will."

The sound of footsteps echoing down a hallway reached their ears.

"The soldiers are back. Remember- Michael. We might not see each other for a while." She whispered quickly before pulling back and putting on an innocuous face.

Two men strode into the room, one of them the man that had escorted her previously.

"We go now." He instructed crisply, some of his previous formality lost.

"Okay…" Suou took one last sidelong glance at July, who smiled at her. With some resentment, she left, leaving him alone with another soldier.

* * *

The little momonga fiddled with its nose, eyes darting back and forth, tiny heart beating rapidly. It scurried forward, crawling out from under a bookshelf and fluffing its tail. With a squeak, it leapt up onto some scattered books and onto the top of a table.

From its vantage point, it spotted the person it had been looking for.

"Kenji! Kenji, get up!"

The person in question was snoozing lightly on a small bed, and stirred at the call, albeit quiet one, of his name.

"W-Wha-? Who'ssat?" He slurred, still groggy.

"Me." The momonga leaped into the air, gliding over to the foot of the bed and landing on all fours. That seemed to get his attention, as Kenji snapped awake and jumped back in shock.

"A talking squirrel?!" He shouted incredulously, almost rousing the sleeping Alice.

"Shh, you idiot! You'll wake her." It hopped closer to him. "I'm a Contractor, calm down."

"You know, that's not _really_ a reason to be calm…" Kenji scratched his head nervously.

"I'm Hei's partner, to be clear." He sniffed around Kenji's hand. "He's disappeared, along with Misaki and the team you met earlier."

Kenji sucked in his breath. "Wh- _Really_? When?"

"Not long ago." For the gravity of the situation, the momonga was strikingly calm about it. "I lost contact with Hei a while ago, but now his star has disappeared and Misaki's signal isn't on the server either."

"Ugh, man!" Kenji dropped his face into his hands, groaning. "What am I- _we_, supposed to do?"

"Get dressed and make breakfast, I'm starved." The momonga glided over to the shades covering the windows, pulling on a string with some effort to draw them back and let sunlight stream in. "The names Mao, by the way."

Kenji could only stare in awe as his life grew weirder by the week.

* * *

Alice's eyes fluttered open, and she gently sat up in the bed, the smell of something good floating to her nose.

"Good morning, Kenji." She called to his back as he shuffled around by the stove.

"Mornin', sunshine!" He waved, focused on mixing something while the source of the smell sizzled nearby. "We've got a busy day ahead of us. You ready?"

"Yes." She nodded imperceptibly, sliding out of the bed and glancing at Yin. She was still unconscious. Yin was very pretty for a Doll, however. Perhaps a little fragile, too, from her appearance. While she had never had the opportunity to speak with the girl, she imagined her to be pleasant enough. Maybe they would have the opportunity one day.

She touched the silky bed sheets, closing her eyes as her senses expanded and she could feel multiple locations at once. Nothing unusual. They were still safe. She turned next to the drawer nearby, pulling out an unassuming pair of jeans and violet shirt. She would get dressed and freshen her body while Kenji prepared breakfast, a request he usually made so she could resemble a real person. Alice imagined it was because it comforted him- he thought of her as a partner. He made the request for her sake, so she would not have to feel like a Doll. But to begin with, she didn't feel much, so while the notion was kind, it wasn't entirely necessary.

"Here ya go." Kenji slid a plate of small bits of fried sausage and chopped vegetables across the table to Mao, who gave his thanks and began nibbling on the food.

"So, this all happened last night?"

Mao nodded. Or, what looked like a nod. It was hard to tell with flying squirrels.

"Right after Misaki and the team infiltrated the base where Hei was being held. Their signal was distorted by the Gate, and I lost contact with them."

"But what exactly can the Gate do?"

"A lot, unfortunately. Not only are there illusions inside, it can warp occupants to different parts of itself, and possibly even outside. There's a lot that's not understood about the Gates. For all I know they may still be trapped inside it. This happens to be a new, third Gate, unlike the previous two."

Kenji forked some eggs into his mouth, listening intently. This was all new information for him.

"Say, do you know about the prophecy of Izanagi?"

"No, I don't know much of anything regarding Contractors and their powers." He laughed, obviously in good humor towards his ignorance.

"Long story short, there's a new red moon in the sky, not always visible, and it's believed as it comes closer the world will descend into chaos."

This caused Kenji to choke on his breakfast, coughing some of it back out and slapping his hand against his chest. "H-Hey, wait until I'm done swallowing first… Wait, red moon? I haven't seen that yet!"

"It's there. Like I said, not always, but it's starting to raise some concern the world over, especially among people not in the loop."

"And what does it have to do with us and the Gate?"

"The Gate appeared at the same time. They're linked. Among intelligence agencies, particularly Misaki's, there are rumors it's a second Earth."

This time, Kenji managed to avoid choking, but he grabbed for a cup of water and furiously downed it. Alice joined them from the bedroom, dressed and smelling of lilacs.

"Who is this?" Her monotone question directed at Mao.

"Ah, you two haven't met yet!" Kenji beamed.

"We have, in a way." Mao spoke up. "I remember Hei helped you two escape capture." He turned to Alice. "You were the Doll he mentioned." That earned a disapproving look from Kenji, who did not approve of her being referred to as one. "I'm Mao."

"Hello, Mao. My name is Alice." She stated simply, settling into a seat by Kenji.

"Right. As I was saying, that red moon is supposed to be a second Earth. A copy. No one is quite sure how or why, but I know Hei has the answer. He was the last person in Hell's Gate before it happened. Unfortunately, he's out of reach."

Mao paused to pick up some vegetable and plant it in his mouth, chewing rapidly on it.

"I believe the only way we can make some progress is to head back to Tokyo and meet up with the new taskforce."

"You mean, Misaki's agency?"

"Yes."

Kenji shook his head. "I don't think I can trust them. Hei left Yin in my care, and I have Alice to look after. I can't risk the both of them."

"Leave it to me. I'll keep in contact with them, but you have to actually get us there. There's a place Hei was staying at after Hell's Gate. It's not the coziest of places, but it's out of the way and it's unlikely anyone will find you."

"You're sure about this?"

"I don't see any other way. We can't get to the third Gate from here like this. Unless you have some Contractor friends I'm not acquainted with?"

"Nope, none. After running away from my gang, I was a wanted man. Any contact with those dudes would mean trouble. Hei was the only reliable Contractor I knew, but tracking him was impossible. That is, until Hell's Gate."

"Oh?"

Kenji got a little excited, having found a chance to show off Alice's excellent specter and skill. "Alice picked him up by chance leaving Japan by boat, then traveling over to these parts by train. We met him when his train stopped and he was hiding in a small building by the station." His eyes twinkled now. "He was angry at first, sure, but we were really glad to see him! Right Alice?" She nodded, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Anyway, Yin was with him. I had never met her before, so it was a surprise when he left her in my care. He was really close to her… He must have been, must have had strong feelings, to go to such lengths getting her out of Japan without notice. Lucky for us I have a friend who managed to get us a ride here, by the Gate. We don't talk often, but he can really pull off some favors. I wonder how he's been doing…?" Kenji trailed off.

"Could you get another favor out of him to get us to Japan?"

Kenji sighed. "I could try. Not sure how happy he'll be about that… And I'm not really looking forward to going back to that place. I'm still worried someone will recognize me."

"Worry about that later."

"We've got company." Alice piped up, fingers resting over a cloth napkin.

"Who is it?"

"The two from yesterday, part of Misaki's team. They're on this floor, coming fast."

"Oh! Maybe they can help us out." Kenji planted his fist into his open palm. "Yeah! They're headed there. I think."

There was a knock at the door. Mao was nowhere to be seen. Kenji glanced at Alice before standing up to open it and let them in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Momonga is a flying squirrel. _Grrrroooowiiiing author powweeerrr!_


	14. Intermission

**Author's Note:**My longest chapter ever (beating out the previous record of 4000!). Hope you all don't mind some comic relief.

If your interested in music while reading, play the following: Tenderly, Was, Kurasan, Shadow, Shizuku, Mizu to Densen, and Tentaikansoku. All are DtB OST.

* * *

_The ancient Greek definition of happiness was the full use of your powers along lines of excellence. - John F. Kennedy_

* * *

"No, for the last time, I told you I'm _not taking that assignment."_

"You're _broke,_ you cheapskate. We both are! We haven't had any good jobs for weeks. If you don't take this job I'm going to sue you for _sexual harassment._" Kiko Kayanuma screeched, ready to lunge out of her comfortable seat on the sunken couch and clobber the lazy, incompetent sack sitting across the coffee table from her. On second thought, she'd rather not damage her nails after a fresh manicure, one which cost her money she could _desperately _use for some good manga.

Gai Kurasawa shrugged, a smug smile plastered on his easy going face, as always. Sometimes it was infuriating.

"You can't sue me for that, kid. You also know I hate cats." He reached coolly for a cigarette while maintaining her glare, patting the table in frustration when one was not forthcoming. It was then Gai realized he had burned through his entire pack, and he dissolved comically.

"Not again…"

"See? You don't even have enough money to support your disgusting habit." Kiko chattered away while waving her hand in front of her nose. The stench of tobacco had seeped into the furniture long ago, and Gai had never bothered to replace it. "When will we ever get to throw these things away? You scare away clients in a mile radius from the smell of them. That, and your body odor. Ugh, you could use a shower."

_Just another gritty day in the heart of this cold city._

Gai dictated to himself, settling back on the couch. They were actually quite comfortable- he had purchased them upon first renting out the small office space. They were something close to valuable because of that, despite better suiting a trash heap.

"Say, don't you have an anime convention coming up soon?" The question cut Kiko's rambling short, and she eyed him with curiosity.

"You _remembered_?"

"Of course I remember. I'm a top notch detective." Gai grinned, fairly confident the action looked charming, oblivious to Kiko's disgust.

"…Anyway, yeah, it's next week. Why?"

"Why don't you take a vacation to attend?"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me." He shot back.

"You're _asking_ me to go on leave?" Kiko was incredulous. In their years of work together, this had never happened.

"That's right."

"What's the catch?" Naturally, she was suspicious. His entire PI operation rested on her shoulders; without her charm, drive and wits, it would fail miserably. Not to mention he would smell like death.

"None whatsoever. One week free from here. Whaddya say?" Still, she would not buy it. The opportunity was welcome, but Gai was being far too generous and relaxed about it. He even looked relieved.

"Umm… Okay." Kiko stood, uncertain of how to feel about the development. Rather than continue the awkward exchange, she opted to go outside and get some fresh air. "I'm headed to the store. Want anything? _Besides _alcohol and cigarettes." She tacked on the last bit quickly, recalling how one time he had neglected to eat because of work and gotten drunk fairly quickly after only one scotch. The vomit stains were… Kiko shook her head.

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." He waved at her lazily, seemingly focused on his own thoughts.

"Okay. Be back soon!" Kiko skipped out of the suffocating office, gently closing the door behind herself. She felt a lot lighter with the prospect of a break ahead of her. Still… Gai had been worrying. But maybe she was imagining it. Maybe he had finally learned some manners, and was getting the hang of treating a lady right. These thoughts made her giggle.

* * *

_My heart aches, but a man has to do what is necessary of him. Leona, it won't be much longer now!_

Gai sighed halfheartedly, alight with giddiness. It had all started two weeks ago, when she had stepped into the office complaining about a rent dispute. He had been listening completely, entirely focused on her beautiful face. Okay, maybe not that high up. But damn…

_She sucked the breath right out of my tired lungs. That, and some tar. Her hips curved like silk fluttering in a light breeze. She smelled like love. Her eyes, oh her eyes… Eternal pools._

He shivered remembering her features, inch by inch. Eventually, just the sight of her pouted, glossy lips stole his attention. It was too much.

The case hadn't been hard to crack. He had inspected the building, spoken to the grumpy landlord, and interviewed some tenants. In the end, it turned out that a hole by the circuit board in the basement, which he had absolutely no access to but helped himself to anyway, let in a stream of insects, some of which had been interfering with her worn power lines, spiking her electric bill. She had been eternally grateful, and after paying him, he had offered to treat her to lunch on a spur of the moment decision.

_Even the city offers an oasis for the perseverant._

The first date, expectantly, had gone great, thanks in no small part to Gai's smooth lines and suave style. Leona was fascinated with him, and kept asking to hear about some of his cases. He obliged, recounting the most exciting and challenging ones, with some minor embellishments here and there. Nothing too wild. By the end, they had both had a hearty meal and plenty of drinks, and both were flushed red, laughing liberally at the smallest of things. In short, it had been the best time Gai had had in years.

It was then that Leona had asked why he was single- that he was charming, funny, handsome, and a string of other compliments that went without saying. He had laughed it off, saying he was dedicated to his work and had never found the right woman, but after he had come home the thought persisted.

"What if I'm in love?" Gai asked aloud. "Could it be? It's a weird thing. Never really bothered with it before."

Suddenly, Gai possessed insight. He felt older. More mature. Hardened, even. A strong man with a tender heart, who had seen the world and what it had to offer. A veteran who sacrificed his personal pleasure for the sake of relieving another's burden. That's what he was. It all felt so right, so true. And it was all thanks to Leona, who had opened his eyes.

"_Leona…_" The name drizzled off his lips. He wasn't sure if she smoked or drank, but he had committed to cutting those things out of his life. They were crutches. Always had been. Just something to help him along because they were there- it's not like he was addicted or anything. He wanted to be a better man, and for her to see that. Kiko wouldn't understand that, she was too young. He had withheld it and the date from her. No need to raise suspicion; it was all a part of becoming a better man.

_Kiko…_

They had been partners for years. He remembered when she had just started college, interned for him for the first time. The office and everything in it were still fairly new. He didn't smoke or drink at that time, either. No, he drank coffee. She was still excitable, fresh, full of energy and ready to do some work to get experience and earn that psychology degree.

He remembered the first time he spilled coffee on her when she had burst in without warning as he was leaving. She wouldn't let him live it down for the rest of the week. Then, she had mistakenly assumed he was peeking at her inappropriately (he wasn't, he was reading her shirt), and began to threaten to file sexual harassment. It wasn't his fault she sometimes dressed scantily.

The memories wafted back, slowly, in pieces. They were bite-sized, little delectable slices of happier days when they both still had money. Looking over them, he nodded, suddenly having a new appreciation for their significance. They were partners, whether they ever admitted it or not, and they had grown close over time.

Now, Kiko was an older girl. Almost the age he had started being a police officer. Gai figured he would mark the occasion somehow, throw her a little party for being grown up. It would be a great opportunity to unwind.

_I'm starting to think like a dad whose kid is all grown up and ready to leave home._

It was priceless. He didn't think he had it in him. Gai closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. He was asleep by the time Kiko returned from the store.

* * *

"Are you _still _suspicious about me being a generally good guy for giving you a vacation?" Gai grumbled, lightly disappointed she wasn't taking it at face value. He hadn't been totally lying when he offered it.

"Just because I'm asking questions doesn't mean I'm suspicious." She pointed a finger at him, hand confidently placed on her hip. "Isn't that something you always say? '_The truth is never obvious,'_ or something like that?"

"No, it's '_the truth always lies on the fringe._' Could you at least learn my nuggets of wisdom correctly?"

"Maybe when you start to smell pleasant, or earn money." Kiko grimaced, but he took it in stride. In fact, he had noticed that for the last few days she had become increasingly insulting and snapped more often. He wasn't sure why, but Gai figured it was just a phase and he wouldn't let it get to him. He was too experienced for that.

"Have a nice _vacation,_ Kiko."

"…You never use my first name." She eyed him with surprise.

"So? First time for everything." Gai wheeled around in his chair, burying his face in the local paper and pretending to be engrossed. For the first time in memory, his desk was clean of an ashtray and empty bottles. There were pens in one corner, his business cards stacked underneath, and an air freshener in another. The black phone that sometimes rang, usually with the landlord on the other line, was polished and arranged.

"…See you." Kiko walked out quietly, Gai waving his hand backwards as she closed the door and the office fell silent. It was Monday evening, and the night was fast approaching. Leona would be done with her shift at about this time, and would probably be preparing for their date soon. Gai glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, deciding it would be about time to get dressed and head over to her house. He would still have to pick up flowers along the way.

_It's going to be another great day._

Gai started to hum a tune to himself as he gathered his belongings and closed the office for the day.

* * *

"Kiko!" Mayuko shouted from across the street, running over to her partner in cosplay and all things anime related. The girls embraced happily, jumping up and down to the amusement of passing pedestrians.

"I can't believe he gave you a leave!" Mayuko pulled back, inspecting her friend from head to toe. "Did you blackmail him or something?"

Kiko laughed nervously. "N-no, nothing like that. You know I don't do that _anymore._ Actually, it was really weird…"

"Let's talk about it on the way to the convention! I don't want to be late." Mayuko tugged on her sleeve, pulling the two along at a brisk stride. They chatted idly about some of the actors they were expecting to see there, including which booths to hit for certain exclusive collectibles. A bus pulled up, and they hopped on.

"I'm concerned." Kiko mumbled when the two settled down.

"How come?"

"He's been acting different the past week- ever since this one client came in two weeks ago."

"Oh, that's still on your mind?" Mayuko was puzzled. Kiko never talked this much about Gai except when badmouthing him, and she had not once yet expressed worry about her boss. Considering they were about to have a week of fun, it was even more bizarre. "I thought you'd be really excited for the convention…"

"I am!" Kiko stuttered back. "But… I just can't stop thinking about it. He stopped drinking and smoking, and the office doesn't smell so much. _He_ doesn't smell so much."

Mayuko's glasses glinted along with her signature smirk. "I got it."

"Got what?"

Mayuko grabbed her by the shoulders. "…He's in love."

"_Whaaaat?_" Kiko screeched rather loudly, earning a few exasperated looks.

"Shhh!" Mayuko pulled her closer. "Think about it. That client was a woman, right?" Kiko nodded. "And Gai started acting weird after. Probably all calm and nice and suddenly concerned about hygiene." Kiko nodded again. "And then, out of generosity and a new outlook on life, he gave you this vacation!" She raised a triumphant fist in the air, her deduction flawless. "So make the most of it and enjoy every second!"

"But he _must_ be hiding something. He always does. There's _no way _he's going to get anything done without me there to solve the cases." Kiko twiddled her fingers.

"What if this convention was a coverup?" Mayuko suggested.

"A coverup for what?"

"Well, what does Gai do after work's done for the day?"

"He usually… Just closes the place and goes home. I'm not sure what he does when he's home, though. I never asked." Openly admitting that to herself for the first time actually struck Kiko with remorse. She silently acknowledged that lately all she had done was chastised her boss needlessly, and in general, never really attempted to understand him or his personal life. It was not a topic that came up, and truthfully, she actually felt like it was a boundary, something she had no permission to ask about.

"You think he's going to see the client again while you're away?"

"…You're right! That would be _so_ like him."

"I think _this case_ is closed." Mayuko adjusted her glasses, offering a sly wink. "Maybe I should become a detective, too, don't ya think?"

Kiko blushed, a little jealous. "Very funny. Let's leave that to me for now."

The two shared a laugh, but Kiko remained uneasy. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't leave it at that. She needed to know for sure.

They arrived at the convention center, the place bustling with life. Many people had opted to come in costume, some of which were extremely convincing. Groups flourished around stands and booths where popular animes, games and mangas were being displayed and items were being sold. A speaker system played a catchy dance tune in the open air as the sound of announcements could be heard in the distance. It was a fantastic atmosphere.

When Mayuko ran over to snap some photos of a cosplayer, Kiko whipped out her phone and dialed Gai's number. She bit her lip as the dialing tone played, over and over.

'_Hello, you have reached Gai Kura-'_

She flipped the screen closed. _Voicemail._ It seemed Mayuko had been on to something. Gai would usually answer his phone if she called before midnight, especially on weekdays. She peered at her friend, who was grinning and sucking up the fun.

_I'd hate to leave her here alone… But it would be even worse to ask her to come with me. I can't take this away from her._

"Hey, Mayuko." Kiko approached her when she finished. "I'm really sorry about this, but I have to go for today. I can't stay here."

"Why? We just got here!" Mayuko pouted, visibly crestfallen. That didn't make it any easier on her friend.

"It's stupid, but I want to confirm our suspicions, about what you said earlier."

"You'd willingly leave an anime convention to check on your boss?" Mayuko's jaw dropped. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really." Kiko blushed, rubbing her arm. "Enjoy your time here, okay? I'll be back tomorrow- we can continue as planned the rest of the week, really!"

"Don't be silly, I'm coming with." Mayuko slapped on her smirk again. It really was a signature move of hers. "I can't leave you alone to unravel this mystery without me. This is starting to sound like the dark, romantic mystery from season 3 of the anime we watched a while back."

"The one with the obsessed lover who went looking for her partner?"

"Yes, the blonde! Oh, it was so _cute!_" Mayuko squealed.

"Hey, wait, are you saying I'm obsessed?" Kiko's eyes narrowed.

"No no no. But you are looking for your partner!" She teased. Kiko's palm twitched, but she let the temptation to slap her slide.

"So, how do we find our man?"

"Ah… I'm not sure. He's not picking up his phone. Should we check his house first?"

"What, you mean just waltz up, ring the bell, and wait for him to answer it?" Mayuko did her best impression of a deep man's voice. "Hey you two, what are you doing here at this time? Did you drop by to chat, Kiko? Har har har. Well, it was nice seeing you, bye!" When Mayuko finished the excellent impersonation, she noticed Kiko's cheeks were the color of her hair.

"What other options do we have?" She whined.

"You're usually the one with the ideas! So unlike you. Okay, does he have a favorite place he likes to go to? A pub, bar, disco, anything?"

"Not that I know of. We have gone to a certain little restaurant a few times-" _Where I saw that really cute guy who ate a boatload_, she absently reminded herself, "-but I don't think he would take a date there. Unless his standards are lower than I thought."

"That bad, huh?"

"No, the food is really good! But it's not romantic at all. Kind of dingy, actually. There are better spots to charm a girl."

_Hey! If that guy were to take me on a date, where would it be…?_

Kiko had seen the man on the streets sometimes, but by the time she worked up the courage to go talk to him, he was always gone. Her stalking efforts ended just about the same. Come to think of it, she actually hadn't seen him for quite a while. It was possible he had moved away, and that made her sad. She really had wanted to get to know him. _Regardless-_

"I got it!" Kiko was finally starting to get her rhythm back.

"Got what?"

"I think I know where to find him. There's this really great new spot that just opened recently, close by our office. It has a wide view of a park, and it's in a plaza so only people walk around. If someone were to take _me_ on a date- which they should- it would probably be to there." Kiko felt very smug.

"Alright! Then that's where we're going."

The two high-fived and turned to catch a bus when Kiko stopped short.

"Wait… Where's my purse?" Her eyes bugged out, and with dread she realized she had left it in the office. "Oh no…" Kiko moaned. "I paid the bus fare with change from when I went to the store…"

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Mayuko whipped out her own purse, scavenging through the small pouches for yen. There was none. "…Maybe not."

"We _both_ forgot out money?!"

* * *

"I am never resorting to that for some quick cash again." The memory floated back to Kiko uncomfortably fresh, the bitter taste still on her tongue.

"Me too." Mayuko gagged, rubbing her throat. "Wasabi is disgusting."

"At least we're here…" Kiko sighed, crouching down behind some bushes and scouting the plaza ahead. Mayuko was huddled next to her.

The plaza wasn't crowded, but there were plenty of people out on strolls or enjoying dinner to liven the place up. Candles flickered warmly on the outdoor tables, where couples chatted and unwinded. The sight of some of the steaming dishes made Kiko's mouth water, as she remembered last eating before leaving the office, and it had only been a snack.

"Look!" Mayuko pointed, speaking low. "There he is!"

Sure enough, the familiar wavy brown hair and square jaw popped into view from around the corner of the plaza. Gai looked relaxed, but he was hard to recognize. Instead of his usual light pants and vest, red dress shirt and brown trenchcoat, he was clad in a sharp black overcoat and matching black suit. Anyone could have easily mistaken him for the typical _bijinesuman- _businessman working in the offices of the _Shinagawa_ district, one of the many such centers for business.

Kiko had to rub her eyes to make sure she hadn't mistaken him- but the smug smile was hard to miss. Contrary to what they expected, Gai was alone, and walked straight past the restaurants.

"W-Wait, he's not stopping!" Mayuko whispered urgently. "We've gotta follow him!"

The two stumbled out from behind the bushes and did their best to slip behind him without notice, maintaining a walking distance of at least fifteen seconds. All the while, Kiko found herself flabbergasted. For once, Gai looked like an absolutely normal and respectable man, and she was finding it hard to believe. Then, he ran a hand through his hair, rolling his shoulders as he did so.

_That's so odd… He's never done that before._

Mayuko nudged her in her stomach. "Where do you think he's going?"

"Probably to pick up his date! What else?"

"I wonder how she looks…"

"Tall, curvy, and bu-"

Kiko froze, noticing at the last second Gai had stopped to pick up a passing woman's dropped phone and they had wandered dangerously close to him. The blood drained clear out of both girl's faces as they wordlessly scrambled behind the nearest thing they could find- a thin tree.

The lady in question was also with a friend, and both giggled as Gai smiled at them and offered the phone back. They were blushing like schoolgirls, whispering to each other about the dashing gentleman when he resumed his walk down the street.

"That was a close one…" Mayuko exhaled in relief. Kiko, however, was short of sweating the green tea she had drank earlier. "Geez, calm down. He didn't notice us!"

Mayuko dragged the unresponsive girl by her hand as Gai started to slip out of sight again.

* * *

_Ah, what a relief._

Gai felt about five pounds lighter after having relieved his bladder and returning to the table where Leona and him had just finished dinner. Every time he looked her over in her sultry black dress that teased his imagination, his heart skipped a beat. Leona's curly brown locks fell across her shoulders like smooth drapery that framed and hid her pretty face. An intricate charm of a curling leaf hung from a silver necklace on her neck, which looked positively delectable. She was so inviting, easygoing and… _Everything._

_How did I ever luck out with a girl like you?_

"Are you daydreaming already?" Leona's gentle voice settled in his ears, comforting the deepest reaches of his soul.

"I just can't get over how amazing you are." Gai admitted, almost drowsy. It might have been the alcohol, but he was certain it was just her presence.

"Oh, stop making me blush." She giggled, holding her hand up to her mouth.

"No, it's true! You're an oasis in the desert of my heart, Leona. I thought I saw it all, but I was wrong." He leaned forward, taking her hands to her delight. "Someone like you comes along once in a _lifetime_."

"You say the most romantic things." She cooed. "Why don't we go for a walk? I want to feel the night breeze and rest in your big, strong arms." Leona lowered her eyelids seductively, and he couldn't possibly say no. Nothing in the world could make him deny the request.

"As you wish." Gai raised her small hand to his lips, planting a gentle kiss and reveling in its smoothness.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Kiko peered around the corner, Gai locked clearly in her sight. He had turned onto a smaller, empty street and was headed towards a small canal. Against the old warehouse to his left and cranes across the stream, he was out of place.

"I told you it's like season 3!" Mayuko barely contained herself. "What if it's part of the plan? To meet his date here? It's so isolated, dark and kind of romantic!"

"Mayuko, have I ever told you you're a little crazy?"

"I'm sure you've mentioned it a few times."

"You're crazy."

"Noted! What's he doing?"

"Just…" Kiko squinted, edging a little closer. "Leaning on the railing, staring up at the sky." Mayuko gasped, jiggling around excitedly. "Kiko, I never knew your boss could be so attractive!"

_What if I had been wrong about him all this time…?_

The idea floated into her mind unexpectedly.

_What if, somewhere along the line, we had just gotten into one too many misunderstandings…? Why didn't I ever bother to get to know him better? Where did all those ambitions go when I first joined? And the promise…_

'_Hey, Kiko.'_

'_Yes?'_

'_One day, we'll crack Tokyo's greatest case.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah! You and me, understood? It's a promise.'_

'_You got it!'_

They had locked their pinkies together. She had almost forgotten about the event, it was so long ago. That was back when she was still pursuing a degree in psychology.

_Heh. So much for that._

"Kiko, look!" Mayuko's voice snapped her attention back to Gai, who had turned part way to speak to someone on his left. The figure was taller than Gai by quite a bit, mostly because of his black tophat which was paired with a red trench coat- an _unusual_ combination. Even with the relative silence around them, Kiko had to tiptoe forward and strain her ears to make out their conversation.

"…seen her?" The man asked in a quiet drawl.

"No, it's hard to tell. She doesn't use her powers often and changes her appearance regularly." Gai informed him with some personal regret. "Hard to track that."

"Keep looking. Our sources nailed her down to this district, and are positive she will be out and about tonight based on her recent activity."

"Got it. What about that incident last week?"

"What of it?"

"Why the bloodbath with the shooters?"

"To send a message. I spared the woman, but I'm sure Brita will think twice before trying that again."

"Seemed a little excessive."

The man shrugged. "What can I say? It's not often I'm given liberty to dispose of enemy combatants."

"Whatever suits you. I'm sure it's better than doing recon. Why can't we just use some Dolls to find her?"

"Because she has her own, and it would inform her if we were spying. It's easier to do it manually with you- she won't know what to expect."

"I don't know… So far, she seems to be staying perfectly calm."

"We'll change that soon enough. Where'd you get the look from?"

"Some guy I passed on the street. He was sleeping on a bench, and I actually kinda liked his facial structure."

"I hope that doesn't mean what you made it sound like."

"Shove it, I told you I'm straight. Part of the job is to blend in, and I have to choose carefully to be easily forgettable, or alternatively, have the option to frame someone else."

"And you think I'm cruel for cutting up some shooters- framing innocent people? _Tsk tsk._"

"We're Contractors, aren't we? Benefitting humanity isn't part of the deal."

Kiko's blood ran cold. _Contractors. _She had heard the term before, in reference to people with specialized abilities that they gained from the appearance of the Gates. And from the exchange… The two men she was staring at were exactly that.

"M-Mayuko…" Kiko trembled, hands fumbling to hold onto the other girl. "I don't think that's Gai." Mayuko was stone stiff and speechless.

_Did we just overhear the details of an underworld crime?!_

Kiko's head screamed with urgency, one being to bolt out of there as fast as possible and the other to alert whatever agency could deal with serial killers with superhuman abilities.

"L-Let's get out o-of here." She stammered, but her legs would not move. Instead, they only shivered uselessly.

"K-K-Kiko!"

The girl looked up, her heart nearly stopping when her eyes met the impersonator of Gai and the other man staring straight at them. The man smiled and began walking towards them.

"No need to hide, dears, you can come out now!" He called to them, a maniacal grin spreading across his pale face.

* * *

"You're a little adventurous, huh?" Gai chuckled. "Dark, empty streets?"

"Yes, I trust in you to protect me." Leona beamed at him, hanging lovingly onto his arm. "The best view is away from the streets, where it's dark. I love the stars very much."

"If it makes you happy." His chest fluttered. In that moment, however, a pained shriek filled the air, and it sounded disturbingly familiar.

Gai shook his head, resolving to find out after coming to the rescue. "Leona-" She nodded when he glanced back at her, understanding that it was his responsibility to investigate. They sprinted towards the source of the sound, rounding a corner to a little alleyway that led to a canal.

"Kiko?!" The pink hair was unmistakable, and she was running straight towards them with Mayuko in tow. They had an assailant chasing them, dressed in a red trench coat and wielding _swords, _and-

_What the hell?_

A man that looked like a carbon copy of himself.

"_Shit._" Leona pressed her finger to her ear, revealing a small earpiece. "Jonas, it's him, the operative! We're by the canal, contact Ariel and Bernice immediately! We need her here to pull us out!"

It all happened so fast Gai's head was spinning, but in that moment he had to focus on getting the four of them to safety.

"Follow me!" He hollered, spotting a rusted door that led into a warehouse. It gave with a hard kick, and the four of them scrambled into its dark interior as Kiko and Mayuko caught up, half out of breath. The man in the red trench coat was closing fast. In another three or four seconds he would be upon them.

Leona tugged on his sleeve, guiding them deeper into the warehouses' interior despite the total darkness. They had just barely managed to hide behind a stack of crates when the man stepped through the doorway, the pound of his boots against the concrete audible to their now hyper-sensitive hearing. He made no effort to hide, in fact, openly sending a booming cackle echoing between the aluminum walls.

"Kiko- Kiko, are you alright?" He gripped the girl's shoulders tightly, trying in vain to make out her features; she squeaked a 'yes.'

"Leona-" He turned to her, but she pressed her hand to his mouth.

"Don't speak. Let me handle this." Gai could only make out from the little noise she made that she had pulled out something from beneath her dress. She heaved it over them, sending it clanging across the floor, nearly deafening in the silence.

"Smoke grenade." She whispered before pushing herself up. "Follow me."

Sure enough, a thick cloud of gas wafted outwards from the canister, hissing, as the group moved on to another stack of crates and equipment. In seconds, the cloud had expanded to a thick fog many meters wide that was impossible to see through.

"Leona, what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain." She answered curtly while guiding them with outstretched hands to avoid bumping into anything. The warmth in her voice was gone- she felt like an entirely different person that Gai was less and less familiar with.

"You're not really a bartender, are you?" Gai interjected, grabbing her waist. She spun around forcefully, throwing his hand off.

"No, I'm a Contractor, and if you want to stay alive, you'll shut up and do as I say. The man that wants to cut us to pieces is an agent of an intelligence organization and he is _lethal_. I am not prepared to face him alone, and neither are you." All the while Kiko and Mayuko stumbled behind them, entirely silent. Now, they froze up, their worst fears confirmed.

Gai stood in place, stunned. Within a minute his entire magical night had been shattered and his commitments had been turned on their heads. Everything… Had been a lie.

"A… Contractor?" He thought he heard her snicker.

"…Don't take it so hard. It's nothing personal. You're not really my type anyway."

The bitter words cut through Gai like steel, and suddenly his body was very cold. The Contractor behind them faded from his thoughts. All that he could do was repeat the words to himself, over and over, as his dreams burned back to the earth.

_Nothing… Personal… Not really… My type._

He stood transfixed, an inexplicable bubbling feeling rising in his throat. He wasn't really sure what happened next, but faintly recalled some words came out of his mouth.

"Will I ever see you again…?"

"Probably not."

"…I love you, Leona."

The single, remaining thought dominated his heart and soul. It was a tiny feather, fragile, the last memory of Leona in his mind. He nursed it carefully, for it represented everything she was and had been, including the two weeks of his life, including tonight, where he felt years younger, like anything was possible again. He wasn't ready to let go of that or face the fact that he had been living in an illusion. It hurt too much, and he knew the moment he stopped believing in her it would crush him into oblivion.

Something soft touched his lips. It was warm and sweet, like the breath that caressed his cheek not so long ago. A single wet tear followed it, but he wasn't sure if it was his or hers. They mixed together into a mellow final kiss. It didn't really matter.

"Leona…?" He whispered. No response. She was gone.

"I'm afraid not, handsome." A new feminine voice reached his ears, a hand planted on his shoulder, and his stomach dropped as the ground disappeared beneath his feet.

* * *

_He was really depressed after that._

Kiko sighed, stealing a sidelong glance at her boss as he sat, unmoving, in his chair.

_When he woke up, he was disoriented at first. He asked how long he had been out, and started telling me how he had the weirdest dream before stopping himself. The incident crept back._

_He was back to drinking and smoking, but the cheer and detective edge had left him. He was just tired all the time, never wanting to do cases… I wanted to approach him, to talk to him and try to console him, but I didn't know what to say. It didn't feel appropriate, to intrude upon that very intimate memory of his. _

_I realized that because he hadn't told me about the budding relationship to begin with._

_Mayuko offered her condolences afterwards. She was scared half to death for the next few days, but eventually it passed and it became something of a legend that she hinted at to our friends. Of course, we had agreed to never actually tell anyone the full details. _

_As for Gai… Well._

"Hey, boss."

"…?" He hardly grunted.

"I can't bear to see you like this."

"…"

"Look, there was no way you could've known." Kiko began uneasily, not sure what would be right to say. But as she let go of her inhibitions, the words flowed freely of their own accord. "So what that she was a Contractor? You loved her, and that's what mattered. In the end, you were a man until the very end, even in the face of danger. A woman couldn't ask for anything more noble." Kiko stood, stepping closer to Gai and resting her hand on her heart which had begun to throb.

"Maybe one day you _will_ see her again, and you two can have a proper ending. Maybe it'll be a new beginning- who knows? Before she stepped into the office, you were shuffling along just fine without her, so this can't be the end for you- for _us._ We made a promise, long ago… To solve Tokyo's greatest case. And I can't do it alone."

She was standing by him now, close enough to touch. For a split second, she reached out to touch his shoulder, but her hand recoiled at the last moment.

"Please, Gai…"

Silence descended upon them for a few moments, before Kiko finally whispered. "Besides, she kissed you, so maybe it wasn't all a lie after all…"

Gai finally spoke, voice almost raspy. "I wish I could have looked in her eyes when that happened. Just one more time. I wanted to see her while I told her I loved her." Gai looked up at Kiko, whose eyes were watering, a wavering smile on her face. She nodded, stepping backwards and pulling out a small envelope from behind her back and planting it on the desk.

She turned and left the office without another word.

Gai stared at the envelope for a tense minute before tearing off the top and emptying its contents on the table. A small, silver necklace with an intricate leaf slithered out. He gulped, reaching for the necklace when a thought occurred to him.

_It was pitch black in the warehouse… How did Kiko know Leona kissed me?_


	15. A Prisoner Searching for his Chains

**Author's Note:** Okay, I give in. Finally, a chapter about Hei. Most of you probably won't understand what happens at the end, but fans of another anime will immediately begin to pick up little clues here and there. I hope those that do can appreciate the connection.

Suggested are Sesshoku and Sekibetsu from the DtB OST, and Lightning's Theme, The Gate of Etro, and Tears of the Goddess from the FFXIII-2 OST. Trust me on this one.

* * *

_Treat the other man's faith gently; it is all he has to believe with. His mind was created for his own thoughts, not yours or mine. - Henry S. Haskins_

* * *

"You're younger than I expected."

"Am I? That you expected me at all is more flattering."

The boy couldn't have been much older than Suou- he still looked too _delicate_, too _pale,_ almost as if he had been a rushed birth. But he was cold to the sight, skin shallow, a monster underneath with malevolence that lapped off him in waves. All it took was one quick stare into his pupils, the color of Yin's, to realize they were soulless like a Doll's.

"Is this your doing?" Hei grunted. He wanted to cut the crap, to just lash at him with blinding speed and plant a single knife in his forehead, but he couldn't. He had been waiting for the day they would finally meet, and had little to go on what to expect. If the kid happened to have some kind of power, things could turn ugly fast, and from what he had gleaned, there was a good chance of that regardless.

"You may call it that, but really, it's more of a _product-_"

"_Izanagi_." The boy smiled at the use of his true name, but it slid like poison off Hei's tongue. "I've had enough. Tell me why I'm here, and where Yin is, or die."

Boldly, Izanagi wagged his finger and made a few steps towards Hei. "You'll find that here, I make the rules." With a snap of his fingers, an intense force gripped Hei's chest and dropped him to his knees as he struggled to breathe.

A swift kick connected with Hei's face, sending him tumbling backwards and leaving a mildly painful throbbing on his cheek.

"We're not on the battlefield anymore." Izanagi continued, bending down by Hei's ear to make sure he was heard. "But it _will_ feel like one, and it _will_ hurt. You have my word." He stood, turning around to announce to the emptiness around them.

"This Gate is special, Li Shengshun. It does not simply produce hallucinations, or shuffle you from place to place. _This_ Gate is bound with me- my very own space to bend as I please. I would squeeze the life straight out of you right now, but that wouldn't be fun." Izanagi smirked, snapping his fingers again and releasing the force. Hei gasped, clutching his chest in sharp wheezes that made his ribs feel broken.

"I have better plans in mind for you, Li." Through the pounding of blood in his ears, Hei found it difficult to hear, much less think straight. "You will squirm inside this Gate until Izanami has awoken, and we will meet again. At that point, you will watch as she gives birth to true terror and despair upon the world, and I will kill you."

Hei bolted up from the swirling shadows and lunged at Izanagi with what speed he could muster, aiming a crushing blow at his head, but was met with an invisible barrier instead. It reversed the force back at him, sending a burning sensation up his arm as he was pushed down onto his back.

All the while Izanagi smirked, and decidedly amused, turned and walked away. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Izanagi!" Hei roared, but the monster had stepped into the abyss. He was gone.

The sphere of black that had surrounded them crumbled away in jagged shards, shattering into millions of particles as they hit each other. Behind the sphere, the light of the sky seeped in and burned up what remained of the illusions.

Hei was left keeled over on the pavement of a small street that looked familiar. He could hardly believe the sight before him were it not for how real it all felt.

"This… this is the street I grew up on…"

It stretched forward in painstaking detail. Every little crack in the road, every insignificant pebble, every lamppost and blade of grass, _everything_- it was all there. Hei was faintly aware of his mouth hanging open.

The surge of emotions was overwhelming. Hei had, to the best of his ability, suppressed his memories of childhood, including this street. They were incredibly dear to him, one of the last few things that were truly his, including his name, and that was why they were so dangerous. They could make him falter, slip up, make a mistake and get someone killed. They could be used against him. His own _memories_ were weapons. That was what the appearance of the Gates had wrought, and what he had succumbed to as a Contractor.

He blinked once, twice, but it was all still there. Hei flexed his fingers carefully; they responded. Even his breathing was still labored. And then, he tried something he had a feeling would fail. Hei bid his hatred return and, with trembling intensity, let it wash over him. To his surprise, a brilliant explosion of electricity ripped through the air, lashing out at the lampposts and popping some of their lights. A burning smell hung in the air, and the commotion had scared a nearby dog, who started whimpering.

_It… worked?_

Ever since the incident in Hell's Gate, Hei had felt his power drained. His stamina had been lowered, but most worryingly, he had been unable to unleash even the tiniest of sparks. The few informants he spoke to had been unable to give him any clues as to why, and the setback had made his missions that much more difficult. It was a bit like South America, actually, back when Bai and him…

_Bai…_

Her name soothed his aching heart. Hei recalled her face, her laugh, her smell, the feeling of her sleeping body in his arms as they slogged through the dirt and blood. He reached out, as if she would be there to smile at him, but touched only empty air.

'_I'm still in your heart, Hei.'_

"Bai?" He called out, looking around desperately for the source of what he believed had just been her voice. Even if he had imagined it, he was still on this street…

_That's right. When I was still a kid. Born in China but raised here in Japan._

Hei shook his head, standing to finally get a move on.

_It's exactly as I remember it. But- are the people…?_

He singled out one house in particular and slipped into the front yard, straining his ears for the sound of anyone nearby. This was the house he had grown up in.

…_She'd be at kendo right now._

There was no one. Hei entered the backyard and spotted the backdoor, every second a renewed sensation of wonder at the world around him. As it had usually been, it was unlocked. He stepped inside.

It had been… many years since he had last been here. The polished wooden floor creaked imperceptibly under the weight of his heavy boots and much larger figure. Hei knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand, but tread carefully nonetheless. Right then, he was in no mood to encounter anyone.

The kitchen smelled pleasantly of fresh fruit, stirring his hunger; his stomach growled in protest, reminding him he hadn't eaten for many hours. As much as Hei wished he could snag a single fruit from the bowl tantalizingly in front of him, he left the wish unfulfilled. Now was simply not the time for satisfying meager feelings.

_I still remember all the times I would prepare food here…_

Hei ran his hand across the cool marble countertop.

_And the one time I accidentally cut my finger._

It used to make him wince, but after all the fights he had barely survived, a cut finger was the best he could hope for. Usually the blades had ended up _inside_ him. He turned and ascended the nearby staircase to the second floor, shifting the balls of his feet to distribute his weight and be as silent as possible.

The landing was also empty. He couldn't hear a thing coming from any of the rooms ahead, although they looked remarkably the same. It was almost as if their former occupants had never left. _He _had never left. He half expected to find himself still sleeping in bed, but stopped the thought when he remembered he was in the Gate and he might be rudely surprised.

Hei stopped in front of the door to his room. The thin wood stood in place, motionless, within his grasp, _beckoning._ What would happen if he stepped inside? Would the pain of realizing what he had lost mangle his heart? Would he find all his furniture gone? Would anything at all remain?

That was the problem with coming back to old memories. Invariably, things change- and, so do the places and people one remembered. The light, the smell, the feeling, all of it… It could all be different. And once one witnessed that happening, it's like the old memory started to fade away, become weaker and resign to the fact that it really _was_ just a memory anymore. The past couldn't come back to meet him with welcome arms. Not even Amber could do that anymore.

So he hesitated. The moment felt as if it was beginning to stretch into infinity, and in truth, he didn't actually want it to end. He didn't want to leave yet, and go back to fighting and being attacked and having to kill. If it was at all possible, he wished more than anything to see her just one more time, and hear her smile as she lovingly called his name- well, what it _had _been for the longest portion of his life.

In the end, Hei never had to make the choice. The sound of the front door opening jolted him into action and he slipped into the bathroom, opening the window and squeezing through to the backyard below. He landed with a soft thud, but not before he could hear a short, joyful laugh from whoever had entered the house. It was easygoing, genuine, and still had the tinge of unspoiled youth. If he didn't know better, Hei would have ventured to say it was his own; what it used to sound like. But, like many things, even his laughter had slowly been taken from him over time.

Hei jumped the low bushes that separated houses and dashed out the front yard of a neighboring one, halfway down the street before anyone would have a chance to climb to the top of the staircase.

Admittedly, Hei had to question why he found himself in Tokyo of all places. Izanagi was definitely not intent on letting him go, so perhaps everything he saw was an illusion, but there was no way to prove that. Even having his ability back meant little. What was certain was that his life was being torturous. No matter where he ran or what he did, something always drew him back, willing or not, to this city.

_I suppose that means I'm chained. Maybe to Hell's Gate. Maybe it just keeps pulling me. Why?_

Hei wanted, more than anything, to have his normal life back. Actually, it had never been _normal._ But he wanted peace, for that was something that had been in great supply up until he was about 14.

_That was when it started- my very first dive into the world beyond._

He pushed the memory aside. It was too precious to ruin with self-pity and the image of what he had turned into. One day, when his business as a Contractor was over, he would come back to it and save it, permanently, when he was something better than a glorified assassin and he could look himself in the eye without flinching.

Hei's mind wandered like his feet, and it wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of a set of large palace gates, buffered by smaller metal barriers.

_The Imperial Palace_, _front entrance._ _Chiyoda district._

A stone bridge arched from the street to the gate, across a large moat. It was actually one of the few _gates_ he liked. The air smelled of fresh cherry blossoms, sweet and pure. He had come here once before, for a short while, to spend some time with someone very important to him. Hei sighed, wondering where she was and how she was doing. They hadn't seen each other for a long time, and he hoped she still remembered him. It was likely they were oceans apart, but somehow, he felt she was closer than he thought.

Hei noticed the gates were actually open, and a few people were strolling in and out on leisurely walks.

_It must be Sunday._

Realizing he had nowhere else to go and he wouldn't have the opportunity for much longer, Hei decided to cross the bridge. The water's surface gleamed in the soft sunlight, barely disturbed by breeze or falling leaves. The gate itself was beautifully antiquated, a little rusted, but still sturdy. Hei wondered how long it had been standing, and how many visitors it had welcomed.

_Japan…_ It was not so different from his birthplace. While the two were definitely separated by an ocean and cultural traditions, the people had grown up almost like siblings, one older than the other. They had fought just like family members, too. Even on such a large scale, it was impossible to keep the intimacy out of people and the societies they constructed.

_Can't it be like that with Contractors and people, too?_

Hei recalled when he had been with Amagiri, among the remnants of the EPR in a forest cove. The men and women there had settled into a peaceful existence, halfway between reality and their own fabrication. One couple even had a child. The sorry thing was without parents, the lot of them and their friends slaughtered carelessly by a being not unlike Izanagi.

Hei cursed under his breath at Izanami, whatever she was, for possessing Yin and staining her hands with blood and guilt. Yin didn't deserve what she was put through- _nobody did_, but like him, she found herself being swept away by greater currents, ones that had plucked all of their strings for years. He still wasn't sure whether Izanami was a deliberate weapon, created solely to kill, or an unintended byproduct of his growing feelings for Yin, and it scared him.

Hei paid for his ticket and was admitted past the small office. A gentle breeze tugged at his cloak, insisting he remove it and come closer to being united with the peace of the gardens, but he only pulled it closer together and watched, withdrawn, at the few people, most of them couples, that passed him by without a glance. They were oblivious, of course, to whatever peril waited for them should Hei fail to stop Izanagi, but that was the way it was supposed to be. It wasn't their burden to bear. These people found comfort within each others' embrace. They all looked to be in love… Both with the person they held hands with, and with the beauty around them. With life.

Amber had wished for this. She had wanted, all along, for both races to live in harmony, or at least to end the violence between them. She had sacrificed everything for that cause…

_Amber…_

The color of her eyes swirled in the sky above with the clouds. She, like Bai, wasn't truly yet gone from the world. She probably never would be. Was anyone? Did their spirit live on as some tiny fragment, out there, or in someone's heart? Hei hoped so. It was a small comfort for whatever remained of his spirit.

He made a policy of not thinking about it, but just this once Hei allowed himself to imagine the world after his time.

Ever since he was a young boy, he had always imagined it as a hilly field, brimming with flowers and light. It was a lot like the place he would go to with his sister at night to stargaze, a favorite pastime for both of them. The lake was nearby, mirroring all those tiny twinkles. Hei wondered where that place was now; whether it still existed anymore…

"Say, youngster, you look like you've got a world of burdens on your shoulders." A balding man in his mid-40's addressed Hei, interrupting his deep inflection. He smiled, walking up next to him. "Sorry to disturb you, but it's such a nice view out here and I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't cheering you up."

Hei blinked, staring blankly for a few seconds before looking away. "It's helping. I've just got a lot on my mind." He didn't even bother to lighten his tone, giving away a voice that sounded much gruffer and older than his true age.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Everyone does! But I think that's why they go through the trouble of coming here- to let it all slide away for a while. Is that why you're here?" Under most circumstances Hei would have wished to be left alone, but the man was kind and sincere, and he hadn't had good company for a while.

"Actually, I've only ever been here once or twice before. I came here by accident today."

"Ah! Do you happen to know what is so special about these grounds, then?" The man asked eagerly. A single fact came to mind.

"Yes- they are many millions of square meters in terms of space, but not a single tunnel runs underneath nor a single plane is permitted to fly above. The Palace is like a vertical wall-"

"-Rising straight through Tokyo." The man nodded, completing the sentence. "Very few know that. I, myself, did not know until a younger boy informed me not long ago. He looked a lot like you, actually, but of course he was smaller. You're a grown man." He chuckled. "Tell me, what is your name, so I do not have to address you in a rude manner?"

Hei hesitated. He wasn't sure who the stranger actually was, even if he didn't look threatening or armed. He decided it wouldn't really matter anyway- the man would soon forget about him.

"…Li Shengshun."

"Pleased to meet you, Li!" He offered his hand. "My name is Naoya Kirihara-"

…_Kirihara…_

…_Naoya…_

The connection hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew only one other person with that name, and the boy he was referring to could only be… _him._

Naoya looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Is something wrong, Li?"

Hei relaxed his nerves and forced a nervous smile. "No, no- you're Mr. Kirihara, of the Japanese Police?"

"Why, yes…" Naoya sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't be so sharp. I prefer being anonymous out here, just like any other citizen enjoying a walk."

"My apologies, Mr. Kirihara."

"Please, call me Naoya."

"You have a daughter, don't you? Misaki."

"I guess that's hard to hide, too…"

"Haha, no, it's just that we have a few acquaintances in common and that's what they told me." Hei put on a clumsy face, looking to dispel whatever notions Naoya had before. It worked, for the man relaxed. He must have thought his identity as head of a police division would put his life in danger out here where they were far from any help.

"That's a relief. Yes, she's growing up so fast before my eyes. Pretty soon she'll earn herself a promotion onto the task force."

_Promotion…?_

"You mean she's not an officer yet?"

"You're a funny one, Li! No, she's still finishing the academy training."

_Then that means…_

"I'm really sorry about this, Naoya," Hei pretended to suddenly be surprised, "but I just remembered I have to be somewhere soon. It was nice meeting with you, sir!" He bowed respectfully, quickly turning away to Naoya's dismay.

"Well, alright, if you insist…!" Naoya waved at Li's retreating figure. "Have a nice day, Li! Don't forget to unwind sometime!"

"Thank you, you too!" Hei called back, jogging now down the path. Birds fluttered overhead, chirping merrily as gravel crunched under his boots. Around the bend of a corner, Hei caught the sound of voices. Two of them. One was male, and the other… Female. He stopped at the bend, pressing himself against a tree to stay out of sight.

And then, he saw them.

One young boy, black head of hair, slightly messy and sticking out at various angles. And the other, a young girl. Hei's eyes widened. Her hair was light auburn, long and flowing down to her waist.

When he spoke her name, the final piece clicked into place. Hei knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was where he had suspected.

"_Asuna!"_

He was reliving his childhood.

* * *

_Reverse~Dive_

* * *

"Hey, Misaki!" She groaned, a heavy hand jostling her into consciousness. "Wake up, come on!"

"Ungh... Nathan?" Misaki feebly protested as he flipped her onto her back.

"Good, you're awake." Misaki's eyelids blearily opened, adjusting to the unusual atmosphere. She appeared to be in a… dome, and it was totally devoid of light. She could, however, distinctly make out the general outline, and with some effort, the shape of the rest of her team. Misaki shook the heavy sleepiness out her head and everything came into focus.

"Where are we?" Her voice drifted away on unseen currents, disappearing beyond the abyss of the dome.

"No idea- the Gate, maybe? Inside, I mean."

The events leading up to her awakening rushed back in violent fury, making her forehead throb as she recalled being flung from the base to the entrance of the Gate's bubble, seeing Li, and then… Everything faded away. The only thing that had remained was a panicking feeling, like something really bad was about to happen, and she was reaching out to something, to someone, to stop it. She may have eventually touched whatever it was, but now… Here they were.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's accounted for. Claire, Clifton, Al and Demu."

"Good. This is going to sound stupid, but, our comms don't work, do they?"

"Ha, I wish. No, they're all dead. Whatever we have on us, those're the only things that'll be workin'."

"Damn…"

"Hey, don't blame yourself. We were doing our job, and things happen. For now, we just have to find a way out."

Misaki looked around, taking in the emptiness and stillness. In the distance, she could make out the hazy outline of some tall, jagged structure. Nathan followed her line of sight and smiled.

"Yeah, Claire and Clifton went on ahead a little to get a better look. They should be due back any minute. Why don't you get up already so we can see for sure." He offered her his hand and pulled her up. The weight of her tactical gear and rifle weighed her down a little more than she would have liked, but she managed to stand and walk towards the rest of the team.

"Hey, sleepin' beauty!" Al grinned. "Had a nice nap?"

"If only. You're pretty cheery for someone who landed in who knows where." Misaki frowned.

"Yeah, better than freaking out, I suppose!" He rubbed the back of his head. "It's not so bad, actually. I'd feel better if I knew where the exit was."

"There they are." Demu interrupted, pointing towards the structure from where Claire and Clifton were walking. The four of them started walking to meet up, and within a minute the entire team was reunited.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Nathan asked.

"Kind of far, but from what we can tell, it's a castle. Beats me as to what's there, but it's the only thing around, so there's not much of a choice." Clifton relayed coolly, eyeing each of them in turn. "Oh, also-"

"-I can't use my specter in here." Claire spoke, voice monotone and devoid like the abyss around them.

"So, for all intents and purposes, we're _isolated._" Clifton sniffed, folding his arms in minor annoyance.

The group fell into silence, taking in the information, no one sure what to offer despite the obvious. They were, in truth, trepid and uneasy. The mission had been bombed, their actions had been improvised, and they had no contingencies for their current situation. Their morale was dipping.

"Let's go, then." Misaki spoke up. All eyes turned to her. She had been the team leader, and that was not something she was about to give up- for the sake of all of them, to get them back to reality safely, she had to remain strong. "Just because we're in some barren darkness with no contact with the outside world, doesn't mean we should hesitate." She stuck her fist out, warmth swelling in her chest. "We still haven't apprehended BK-201. Consider this a _detour_ until the mission is complete and we have something to bring back to Tokyo."

The image of Li flashed into her mind. Just beyond the group, a ghostly apparition that resembled him wavered into existence, seemingly looking at her. It smiled, and disappeared once more. Li was… all that she had to hold on to now. She wanted to get back home, and while she was assigned to arrest him, the memory of his smile was her personal motivation, making her blush.

The pep talk seemed to work, as Nathan stuck out his fist, too. Then Al and Demu, Clifton, and finally, Claire. Their hands touched for a few seconds, their own reasons for surviving burning deep inside them, their energy shared and flaring.

_This is it, Li. I'm coming for you._

* * *

__**Author's Note:** You know, I'm actually really proud of this. At first, it had just been an idea- "What if?" But over the months of writing, some frustrating, some wonderful, it has evolved into an experience both discovering what the potential of a writer is, and sharing that with the readers. It may be a little grand, but ever since reading "The Fifth Act," I wanted to make something like it in the sense that someone, somewhere would sit down and read this, and would feel all the same feelings I did back then. Wonder, relief, anxiety, love, and so much more. Thanks for sticking around :) I promise this will be seen to the end.


End file.
